Independent
by veronicacd's
Summary: Having a boyfrieng to protect you all the time and keep you from harm is great right? Well for Gabriella Montez and Taylor Mc.Kessie that may not always be the case. From overprotectiveness to accusinations, these girls might just want to go their own way
1. Sleepover

**Summary: Having a boyfrieng to protect you all the time and keep you from harm is great right? Well for Gabriella Montez and Taylor Mc.Kessie that may not always be the case. From overprotectiveness to accusinations, these girls might just want to go their own way **

**'Taylor hold still!" yelled Gabriella trying to put the finishing touches on her face. They both were sitting on Gabriella's bed enjoying their sleepover.It was makeover time and Gabriella was portraying Taylor as a Victoria secret modelor was at least trying to.**

**"Hurry up will ya!", snapped Taylor leaving Gaby giggling.**

**"Sorry, but if you want that Tyra Banks look, you gotta stay still!"**

**Taylor scowled leaving Gaby laughing again.**

**"My bad. Why would I want to look like those anerexic models anyway?"**

**" Hey number one, Tyra's no where near anerexic, and number two you don't have to be anerexic to be a model."**

**"True..."**

**"Okay all done." Gabby smiled as she looked at her work. Taylor got up and looked in the mirror. "Hey not bad."she said. She looked over to Gabby. "What are the chances you'll see me in this at school?" she asked already knowing the answer.**

**" I doubt it!" they laughed. **

**"Yeah me too. hey let's listen to some music."**

**"Great i hoped you would say that!"**

**Gabby went through all of her Cd's. "Okay our choices are Beyonce, Ne-yo,Chris Brown,Avril Lavein,and Fantasia. you pick."**

**"um... I choose Beyonce. Put on resentment."**

**"Okay." She put the cd in and flipped to the song.**

To the left  
To the left

To the left  
To the left 

**"oh i love this song!"**

**"Me too."**

Mmmm to the left to the left  
Everything you own's in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, please don't touch (don't touch)

And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name that's on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

**Suddenly, Gabriella's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID. It read **Troy Bolton

**"Who's calling you?"**

**" Troy"**

**She answered the phone. "Hello?"**

Hey babe.

**"Hey Troy. what's up?"**

"Nothing. Chad's over and we're watching a basketball game."

**"Typical.."**

"Who's that?"

**"It's Taylor,''**

"oh hi Taylor. Why are you at Gabby's?"

**"It's a sleepover and we were kind a listening to music so if you dont"**

"which song?"

**"Irreplaceble" There was a long pause. "Hello?''**

"I'm here. Well gotts go, i'll see you girls later.''

**"Okay bye!"**

"Bye." **Gabby hung up. "Why the long pause?"**

**"Who knows? Okay back to our song..."**

must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable...


	2. Nosy Nosy

"oh hi Taylor. Why are you at Gabby's?"

**"It's a sleepover and we were kind a listening to music so if you dont"**

"which song?"

**"Irreplaceble" There was a long pause. "Hello?''**

"I'm here. Well gotts go, i'll see you girls later.''

**"Okay bye!"**

"Bye." **Gabby hung up. "Why the long pause?"**

**"Who knows? Okay back to our song..**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Mean while, Troy and Chad were at his house still into the basketball game. "Shoot Kobe! Come on only 10 seconds left of the game!" Chad was jumping up on Troy's couch. He jumped on the popcorn bowl knocking some of it on to Troy."Geez Chad calm down!"**

**"YES!!!!!"**

**"Chad?"**

**"Did you see that 3 pointer Troy?!!!! that's my man!"**

**"Okay well your man is done. Come on we have to clean this place up before my mom comes home. You know how she is.''**

**"yeah my mom's the same." They started to clean up. "Oh I just remembered man Darbus is killing us with that project!"**

**"I know. She's taking Shakper or whatever to a whole knew level."**

**"Tell me about it.''**

Flashback

"Okay class. Today we all are moving into our exciting Shakesphere unit today! now William Shakesphere is a very intreging man. he first started off..."

"wow how long do you think she can carry this on.?''

"Well so far it looks like it's going on for how old she is so i say 2oo minutes." Chad and Troy snickered. Unfortunately, ms. Darbus heard them. Troy,Chad is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No."

"Oh really. then because you are too busy laughing then you must know a lot about Shakesphere dont you?"

"Of course Ms. Darbus" said Chad,"We know everything about er.. William"

"Good then. You and Troy wont mind writing an essay about him.''

Both boys had shocked looks on their faces. "But ms.D i dont think I know that much about him."

"it's Ms. Darbus and you and Troy should start researching then. I expect 7 pages."

"7 pages come on!"

"Eight"

"Eight! you just said"

"Nine." Chad couldn't say anymore as Troy immediately covered his mouth. then, the bell rang. everyone got out.

"Wait ago Chad!"

"Sorry dude."

End of flashback

**"I can't believe you made us write nine pages Chad!"**

**"Dude i said I was sorry!"**

**"Well sorry doesn't ease up nine pages plus a week of detention."**

**"yeah I know. let's just think about something other than my big head. hey what's up with Gabriella and Taylor?"**

**"There at a sleepover listening to music."**

**"What song?"**

**"Last time it was Irreplaceble. you know by Beyonce.''**

**"Uh i hate that song."**

**"Youre not alone. Just the thought kills me."**

**"Yeah. hey, do you think they just randomly picked the song or..."**

**"..."**

**"NAH!'' **

**"i can't believe i just thought that!"**

**"Me too''**

**Troy looked at the clock. "wow it's already 12."**

( author's note .i'm just skipping a whole lot of time.)

**''We should go to sleep.''**

**"Yeah let's tell the girls to go to sleep too."**

**"You really think there up?"**

**"Troy. It's a sleepover. i've crashed enough sleepovers to know girls never go to sleep."**

**"Were you that desperate to accually spy on girls?"**

**"NO! okay maybe yes but that was years ago. i much more mature now."**

**"Right."**

**"hey! i just had the best idea. let's go drop in on the girls and say hi!"**

**"What? why wouldn't that just basically crash their sleepover?"**

**"yeah but don't you just want to know what our girlfriends do after 10?"**

**"... Yeah i do. ...The heck with it. Come on lets go!"**

**"Wait what about your parents?''**

**"Dont worry they wont be back until morning."**

**"Then why did we clean up?"**

**"Because if we did it later you'd probably bail out and leave the work for me."**

**"you know me too well."**

**"yeah. Come on." They left Troy's house and walked to the Montez residence."Come let's go to the balcony."**

**"Ahh the balcony. Where Troy Bolton won Gabriella's heart."**

**"Yeah cause you made me break it!"**

**"Shhh! Do you want them to hear us?"**

**"Sorry."** **they climbed the balcony and hid behing the curtains so the girls wouldn't hear them.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"Okay you pick the next song Gabby."**

**"Ring the alarm!"**

**"Want to sing to it?"**

**"Do you have the song with out the lyrics?"**

**"Yep!"**

**"Good I can let out my frustration out."**

**"From what?''**

**"My dad really got on my nerves today about the dummest stuff i the world. Cleaning the house!"**

**"isn't that like a mom's job?"**

**"yeah but I guess it's his job too."**

Flashback

"Taylor!" A sleepy taylor still in her pajama's came down the steps.

"Yes dad?"

"Why didn't you do the dishes? There is a whole pile here and i'm not leaving it for your mother!"

"okay dad. there are only 7 dishes and can we talk about this later?"

"No! young lady in this house we all do our parts and the dishes are yours! now get to it."

"But i have to go to school! this will take me forever!"

"Well you should have though about that now get to it!"

"jack"

"What was that?"

"Nothing Sir."

"it better not be.Now get to work."

End of flashback.

**"So that's why you were late today."**

**"Yep"**

**"Wait this song's about a boyfriend"**

**"okay then I can focuse on all the dumb things Chad has done."**

**"Okay but are you sure you can sing it. No offense but Beyonce has some big pipes."**

**"hey don't worry. i got it all down. just start it**

**"okay"She put the tape in.**

Ring the alarm!  
I been through this too long!  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm!!  
Won't you ring the alarm?  
I been through this too long!  
But I'll be damned if I see another chick on your arm!

**Gabriella and the guys hiding watched in amazement as Taylor blew up the song. **

She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats  
If I let you go  
Getting the house off the coast  
If I let you go  
She gon' take everything I own  
If I let you go  
I can't let you go  
Damn, if I let you go  
She gon' rock them VVS stones  
If I let you go  
Couped in the 'bach or the Rolls  
If I let you go  
She gon' profit everything I taught  
If I let you go  
I can't let you go  
Damn, if I let you go

**Gabriella knew taylor could sing. Actually, she was the only that knew, not even taylors parent's. She was too shy to admit though but not in front of Gabriella.**

Tell me how should I feel  
When I know what I know,  
And my female intuition  
Telling me you a dog?  
People told me 'bout the flames  
I couldn't see through the smoke  
When I need answers, accusations  
What you mean you gone choke?

You can't stay, you gotta go.  
Ain't no other chicks spending your dough  
This is taking a toll, the way the story unfolds  
Not the picture perfect movie everyone would've saw

**Taylor really started get into the song. **

He's so arrogant and bold (Oh)  
She gon' love that shit, I know  
I done put in a call, time to ring the alarm  
'Cause you ain't never seen a fire like the one I'ma 'cause

Chorous

How can you look at me  
And not see all the things that I kept only just for you?  
Why would you risk it baby? Is that the price that I pay?  
But this is my show and I won't let you go  
All has been paid for, and it's mine  
How could you look at me  
And not see all the things?

**Taylor rapped up the song."So still think it's too tough for me?"**

**"uh heck no! that was amazing."**

"What the heck!"

"Shhhhh!!!!!"

**"What was that?" **

**"It came from the balcony!" They turned from where they were facing to see...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Okay not really much of a cliff hanger cause it should be obvious but, i like anticipation.**_


	3. That's what you get

Taylor rapped up the song."So still think it's too tough for me?"

"uh heck no! that was amazing."

"What the heck!"

"Shhhhh!!!!!"

**"**What was that?"

"It came from the balcony!" They turned from where they were facing to see...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Troy, Chad?!" Gabriella opened the balcony doors to find both boys on the floor with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Gabriella was surprised and a little angry that they snuck up on them but Taylor was furious.**

**"Uh, hi girls..."**

**"What are you doing here? I thought you guys were at Troy's?"**

**"We were,"said Chad.**

**"Then why are you here?"**

**"I think the better question is, why didn't you tell us you had such a powerful voice?"**

**"Oh no you heard?"**

**"Yeah is that bad?" Troy asked. Taylor ran out of Gabriella's room leaving both boys with confused faces. "What's gotten into her?" Troy asked. "Could you guys excuse me for a minute?" They nodded their heads as Gabby jogged out the room searching for Taylor.**

**"Taylor?"**

**"Over here." Gabriella turned around to see Taylor with a glass of water in her hand. "Hey why did you run off like that?"**

**"Well maybe it's because one of my biggest secrets was let out."**

**"But Tay, being able to sing isn't much of a secret. It's kind of cool, you know?"**

**"Of course you'd say that. You already showed off your voice in the musical."**

**"Yeah so why don't you?"**

**"No Gabby. Singing in front of crowds is not my thing."**

**"Okay suit yourself then. Hey! I just thought of something."**

**"What?"**

**"How about we get revenge on Troy and Chad for crashing our sleepover?"**

**"Ooooo I like the way you think. but how?" Gabby whispered the plan into her ear."Oh that's good."**

**"Come on let's get the stuff!"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"What's taking the girls so long?"**

**"Who knows they're girls so it might be long." Chad and Troy were now sitting on Gabriella's bed.**

**"Let's see what little Gaby has." Chad picked up her Cd's."Beyonce, Chris Brown, Fantasia, Avril Lavigne, Ne-yo. Wow! Gabby has some really good taste,but where's the Prince?"**

**"You and Prince! Why don't you just marry the man and get over with?"**

**"Uh first of all. me no gayee. Second, I already have a girlfriend."**

**"Well you better hope you still have one after tonight."**

**"Shut up Troy." He laughed. Suddenly they heard a loud bang.**

"I didn 't do it!"

"Liar!" **they heard another bang.**

**"What's going on?" **

**"Come on." They ran downstairs to find Gabriella on top of Taylor pulling her hair. Taylor pushed her off and threw her into the wall. They got up and were just about to have a major catfight when both boys grabbed their girlfriends and held them back. "I can't believe I trusted you and you still told!"**

**"I didn't tell!" Both girls tried really hard to get away from their boyfriends grasp but found it hopeless."What is going on!!!"yelled Troy. Both girls were silent."Okay someone start talking. Gabriella?"**

**"I can't believe you'd accuse me of something like that!"**

**"You're the only one I told and somehow it's already spread throught the world! slut! Gabby gasped. Both guys had their jaws dropped to the floor. "Take.that.back"**

**"Make me!" Gabby lunged at her, or a least tried to, considering Troy still had a hold on her."TROY! let me go!"**

**"No! You're going to tell me what's going on right now! Both of you!"**

**Taylor took a deep breath."Okay but first, Chad can you let me go?"**

**"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."**

**"We wont hurt eachother." Gabriella said.**

**"Okay." They let go of the girls but held them close, just in case. **

**"Okay why were you guys trying to kill eachother?"**

**"I was really mad that something I told Gabriella got out. So she was the only one I told and I guess I got out of control. Gabby I really, I mean i just want to say"**

**"Don't worry it's okay I know what you want to say." Gabriella went into kitchen . They followed her. "No. I should say it. I'm sorry and guys?"**

**"Yes?"**

**Suddenly the two girls grabbed the pies on the counter and slammed them in Troy and Chad's faces. " What the heck!" They wiped as much as they could off and glared at the two girls hysterically laughing. "Oh, you guys are gonna get!"**

**"You have to find us first!" At that, they ran out of the room with the boys following them.**

**They lost them at Gabriella's room. "Wait I swear they were in there!"**

**"Me too." They carried puzzled looks then heard a sound from the closet. "Found them." Troy whispered. They slowly crept up to the closet. "Three, two, one!" They threw open the door to find no one there. "What theah!"**

**Gabriella and Taylor came up behind them and pushed both boys into the closet then locked the door. "Hey let us out!!!" They banged on the door. "I don't think so."**

**"Come on jokes over.''**

**"No the joke is just beginning. That'll teach you to sneak up on sleepovers." They high fived eachother. "Taylor! I'm your boyfriend!" **

**"And this is Gabby, my best friend. Gabby meet Chad."**

**"Nice to meet you Chad!"**

**"Gabriella Montez this is not funny!"**

**"Troy Bolton,on the otherside of the closet, yes it is."**

**Both girls laughed as they wished they could see the boys faces right now.**

**"Make yourselves comfortable guys. You'll be in there for a long time."**

**"What!" **

**"Come on Taylor let's get back to our sleepover."**

**"Okay." Both girls cranked up the toons then sang and danced the night away while ignoring the shouts, threats, then finally cries of the boys while opening the closet once just to give the boys pillows and a blanket to enjoy the horrible day ahead...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

That's Chapter three! I decided to keep the boys in because it reminds me of something my friends sister did. Besides, they deserved what they got!


	4. Apologies?

**"Come on Taylor let's get back to our sleepover."**

**"Okay." Both girls cranked up the toons then sang and danced the night away while ignoring the shouts, threats, then finally cries of the boys while opening the closet once just to give the boys pillows and a blanket to enjoy the horrible day ahead...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**The next day both Taylor and Gabriella woke up on a Saturday morning at 7:00a.m still stuffed with laughter from what happened with the boys the previous night.**

**"Oh my god Gabriella! I can not believe we did that!" **

**"Me either! I didn't think they would even believe it!"**

**"Hey, do you think they're awake?" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as the two crept to the closet and gently listened." God Chad can snore." **

**"how are you so sure it's Chad?"**

**"Well only one way to find out."**

**They nodded their heads as they slowly and quietly opened the closet doors. "Yep it's Chad all right."**

**"They're so lucky that your closet is big." Gabriella smiled."Yeah they are.She wiped a little piece of pie still on Troy's face. Taylor had an evil grin come across her face. Gabriella looked at her."What's that face for Taylor?"**

**"I just had another good idea." **

**"What?" **

**"Just follow my lead." Taylor grabbed Chad's legs and dragged him out of the closet and into the room. Gabriella did the same with Troy. "Okay help me get them on the bed." Taylor said grabbing Troy's shoulders. Gabriella got a hold of his legs and they hoisted him on the bed. Next they grabbed Chad and did the same."God these boys are heavy."**

**"Okay now put them next to each other." Gabriella smiled knowing what Taylor was doing."Taylor you wouldn't"**

**"I would, now come on."**

**"Okay." They rolled the boys next to each other and put their arms over each others waist. Taylor got out her phone and so did Gabby. They each took pictures of the "couple". "Oh this is so sweet."**

**"You're not wrong there. Come on let's get ready." Both girls went into Gabby's bathroom and got ready for the day. When they came out, the boys were still asleep. "They're still asleep?"**

**"Hey, it is only 7:30 give them credit."**

**"Yeah. I think we might have been a little too harsh on the boys."**

**"Yeah me too but that is what you get from sneaking up on a sleep over."**

**"So true."**

**"Come one let's get breakfast." They ran down the steps to get some cereal. "So when's your mom coming back from her trip?" **

**"Monday morning?"**

**"Monday morning. I wish your mom was my mom. The longest she's ever left was to get her CHIN waxed."**

**"Uh. Thank got I just finished my last bite."**

**"Yeah I know. Totally disgusting."**

**"Tell me about it."**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"What the hell man!"**

**Gabriella and Taylor both smiled. "I think they're up." Five minutes later the boys came down with annoyed looks on their faces. The girls smiled." Had a good night's sleep boy's?" Gabriella asked."NO. I don't think waking up in a guys arms really brightens your day!" The girls couldn't contain there laughter any longer. They fell on the ground in a burst of laughter while the boys gave them death glares. "I can't belive you guys?"**

**"Us? you snuck up on us!" **

**"Okay," Chad said, we might of snuck up on you both and we're sorry but locking us up in a closet and then making us wake up in each others arms is too far!"**

**They got up.**

**"Okay. I'm sorry." Gabriella said rapping her arms around Troy's upper body.**

**"Me too." said Taylor doing the same.**

**"Forgive us?" They put on their best puppy dog faces. Troy and Chad looked at each other then nodded and returned the hug."We forgive you."**

**"God you guys stink!" Both girls stepped away. "Well what do you expect?" asked Chad. "We were locked in a closet with eachother and the smell of bad pie!".**

**"Well couldn't you have taken a shower at Troy's before you got here?"**

**"I dont take night showers so smell it up girls!" Chad said as he raised his arms. **

**"Oh my god! There's hallway bathroom upstairs and one right here." Gabriella said pointing to the door next to the kitchen. "One of you go to one and the other go to another."**

**"But we don't have any clothes to change into." Gabriella went upstairs and brought down a wildcat sweat shirt and a white sweatsuit. "Hey, how did my stuff end up with you?"**

**"Don't you remember?"**

Flashback

"What happened to you!?" Gabriella said as Troy appeard outside her house covered in mud."

"Mud fight."

"Mud fight."

"Yeah .''

"Aren't you I don't know. A little too old for that?"

"No." Troy began to walk in the house."Oh no you are not messing up my clean house."

"But we have to work on our project together.I have a change of clothes."

"Good. Go to the bathroom and take a shower. Now."

"Geez, you sound like my mother," Troy said as he walked to the bathroom."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Oh yeah, I remember that."**

**"Good now here." Gabby said giving the boys their clothes. **

**"Pleez hurry" Taylor said holding her nose.**

**They laughed as they left. A few minutes later there was an knock on the door. Tay opened it slightly.**

**"Hey Taylor!" Gabriella opened the door so Ryan could come in. "What are you doing here so early?"**

**"Well i wanted to come last night but I didn't want to disturb your sleepover."**

**"At least someone cares."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Long story short. Troy and Chad crashed our sleepover."**

**"Oh.." Taylor grinned.**

**"You should have seen the payback."**

**"Oh I don't think I would want to." They laughed.**

**"So why are you here?"**

**"Well, Sharpay had to go to her daily facial spa so she sent me over to give you this." Ryan reached into his backpack he brought with him and pulled put a letter.**

**"Darbus wanted to give it to you but you left too" he didn't get to finish as Gabby grabbed the letter and opened it.**

**"...yes!"**

**"What?" both Taylor and Ryan said.**

**"Taylor we won!"**

**"We did!" They hugged each other.**

**"Okay can someone tell me what's going on?"**

**"Okay. Taylor and me entered a writing contest. It was a music one"**

**"And we chose R&B.''**

**"We had to write a song about the topic of heart broken feelings."**

**"Why would you have to choose that?"**

**"We picked out of a hat."**

(Let me clear this up. taylor and Gabby love to write songs besides doing Scholastic Decathalons and a month ago they entered a contest for song writers. Winner get's a 300$ check and their song will be sung by an artist.(Yes i know what you're thinking. Why the heck would anyone do that but my brains off today so sorry.) Did that help?)

**"Oh. So what song did you write."**

**"It's called Neglected but that's not the point. We beat 400 kids!"**

**"That's great!"**

**"Thankyou!" Gabriella hugged Ryan.**

**"What's going on?"**

**They turned around to see...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Another cliff hanger. Oh, and I don't own Neglected.(You'll see that song later.)


	5. Ryan

**"****That's great!"**

**"Thank you!" Gabriella hugged Ryan.**

**"What's going on?"**

**They turned around to see...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"Chad!"**

**"What?''**

**"Guess what!"**

**"I'm sure your gonna tell me."**

**"Me and Gabby just one our competition!"**

**"But I thought you won that scholastee dicath whatever a month ago."**

**Taylor hit him on the head."Ow!"**

**"It's called a Scholastic Decathlon and no, we won the song writing competition!"**

**"What competition?" Troy came into the room wearing a wife beater and the sweats Gabby gave him. "Mine and Gabby's!"**

**"I thought you won that Scholasticy thingy a month ago."Taylor rolled her eyes and Gabby giggled. Taylor looked at her asking for her permission. Gabriella nodded and giggled as Taylor hit Troy on the head like Chad. "Ouch! What was that for?"**

**"That was my reaction!"Chad said.**

**"It's called a Scholastic Decathlon and no, not that. We won a song writing competition."**

**"I didn't know you wrote songs."**

**"Just one of our little secrets." both girls grinned.**

**"Oh. Why are you here?" Troy asked looking at Ryan.**

**"Oh um well I kind of had to stop by to give them the letter because they left it andyeah well I have to go so, bye." He left.**

**Lucas's point of view.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

God! Why didn't she tell me Troy was here! I could have"Hey Ryan!" **Ryan turned around to see Gabriella running towards him. "Yes?"**

**"You forgot your hat."**

**"Oh thanks Gabby."**

**"No problem. Ryan?"**

**"Yes?'**

**"Why did you just leave like that?"**I hoped you wouldn't ask that**."Um, no reason. I forgot I have to erget back to Sharpay." He lied "Oh." said Gabriella, not quite believing him. "Well then, I should let you go on your way."**

**"Thanks."**

**"So I'll see you later okay?"**

**"Sure."**

**" She smiled.** How can she be always so nice!"Sure Gabby."

**"Okay see ya later Ryan!"**

**"You too."**

**Gabriella started walking to her house**.I have to see Sharpay? Wait. I thought she was at the spa? But they always do hang out. You know what. I shouldn't let this bother me.

**She walked into the house where only Troy lay."Hey where's Taylor and Chad?"**

**"They're in the kitchen. I tried to get Chad to leave because my mom should be coming home in a few hours but you can't help the guy if he's hungry."**

**"Like always." Troy nodded his head making Gabby giggle.**

**"So why the sudden leave?"**

**"Ryan forgot his hat. Didn't you see."**

**"Oh yeah. I forgot. Well that was a pretty long giving back the hat don't you think?"**

**"Yeah I caught up to him and wanted to ask him some things." Gabby responded a little suspicious.Why is he doing this?**

**"Oh okay. Well let me get Chad and we can hurry up to my house before he eats your whole kitchen up. She smiled. "Okay." Troy left and came back with Chad who had a pop tart partially in his hand and mouth. "Wow you really were hungry."**

**"Um hums. Bye Gabbs." He said with his mouth full. Gabriella widened the door to let them out. "Bye." Troy kissed her on her cheek. "See you later."**

**"You too." They left."Man, Chad can endulge himself."**

**"You said it girl." She turned to see Taylor with a napkin in her hand. "Sometimes, that boy can be a pig."**

**"Yeah." Taylor noticed the distance in her voice."What's wrong?"**

**"Well, when I went to give Ryan his hat, I asked him why he left all of a sudden and he kind of got nervous and maybe lied and then when I came back in, Troy seemed a little I dun no nosy about what happened."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Yeah I have to admit. When Troy said what are you doing here, it didn't really seem like him."**

**"Yeah. I still don't get why Ryan went off like that."**

**"Maybe it's just a guy thing.'' **

**"Probably. now come on.I still have one more I don't have to see my dad day. Let's go shopping!" Gabriella smiled and grabbed her purse. "Okay, shopping we go."**

**The girls left the house**.(Here, Let me explain the situation. Ryan is Gabriella's boy best friend. They chat about a lot of things and besides Troy and Taylor, he is who she always talks too about anything ranging from high importance to nothing at times. They always enjoy their laughs. And now general stuff. Gabby's been at East High for a year and a half now and Troy and her began to date 6 months after she arrived.(I picked the number at random) I think that covers it up)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**10:13pm. Ryan and Sharpay's house.**

**"So are you sure you have the dance steps down because I can't be there for a whole week starting today"**

**"Yes Sharpay. I got it down." Leave it to Sharpay to care about choreography on a Saturday night. "Enjoy your trip to Grandpa's."**

**"Okay. Hugs."**

**"Eww" Sharpay rolled her eyes."Are you sure you don't want to come?"**

**"Positive. I don't need another talk with gramps."**

**"Okay bye bro!"**

**"Bye." Sharpay left. Lucas lay down to watch some TV. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this time?" He opened the door and almost shut it."Troy?"**

**"Hey Ryan. Can we talk for a sec?"**

**"Um... sure." He opened the door wider allowing Troy to come in. Troy sat on the couch and waited as Ryan turned the TV off. "So, do you want a drink or something?"**

**"No I'm fine."**

**"Okay. So what did you want to talk about?"**

**"Gabriella."**

**"Oh, what about?"**

**"Stay away from her."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

There's Chapter 5! Oh and PrincessChaylor10 , I know you want to kill me with the cliffy's but don't worry. The next chapter wont have one. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for about a week. I'm going on a trip with my friends for vacation and they wont let me bring my laptop so we'll have to see what happens next.


	6. Answers

"Okay. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Gabriella."

"Oh, what about?"

"Stay away from her."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ryan stopped dead. "Stay away?" His mind went bizarre at the thought of "staying away" from Gabriella Montez, his best friend for over a year now.**

**"You heard me. Stay away from her."**

**"But Troy, she's my best friend"**

**"I'm sorry. You must have misunderstood me.I don't care if she is. She's my girlfriend and that means you're not in the picture anymore."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**" Oh my god. Can you tease me anymore than now?" Gabriella said.**

**"Just walk away Gabby. Walk away." Gabriella and Taylor were in the food court staring at the three layer mouth watering fudge chocolate explosion cake. "It's too hard. I'm too much of a chocahaulic." "Me too but stay strong. Let's just go get Mc.Donald's and get away from the teasing chocolate." They walked to the other side of the food court and bought two big Macs, two Sprites and a ceaser salad for them to split (considering they spent more than they planned too on clothes.) "So are you now over your dad's mother ness about cleaning the dishes?"**

**"Um...no. I don't think anything will get me over losing my perfect attendance award. I worked so hard for that and it sucks that a 47 year old man made me lose it."**

**"Come on you'll get over it eventually."**

**"Yeah right."**

**"Come on. Come on. Come on!"**

**"Okay! Please no baby voice!" Taylor hated it when Gabriella used her baby voice to clean things up. Gabriella laughed."Okay." Then she sighed. "Still wondering about Troy?"**

**"I just can't think why he acted like he did back then. It just seemed, I don't know, wierd. you know what I mean?"**

**"Yeah. The world of guys is too confusing to comprehend." They both smiled. **"Attention shoppers.The mall will close in 30 minutes."

**"Have we been here for that long?" Taylor pointed to the 12 bags next to them. "Yes, I suppose so. We should be getting to your house about now."**

**"I guess you're right." She threw the garbage out and both girls started making their way to Gabriella's house."Hey Gabbs, was it me or did Ryan seem a little tense when he left us?"**

**"It wasn't you. He was tense and made up a lie saying he had to leave so early to see Sharpay."**

**"How's that a lie?"**

**"Sharpay is getting or was getting pampered and I doubt Ryan would want to see that."**

**"But what if she wanted him there?"**

**"That's what he said but I seriously doubt that. Sharpay may be demanding, but not then, come on she was getting pampered!"**

**"True, so you think he's lying?"**

**"I don't know. Probably, but why?" They walked into her house and put down their bags, then sat in Gabby's room.**

**"Think he was trying to hide something?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Maybe he wanted to get out just early. I still have a feeling though, that Troy's part of this."**

**"Why?"Gabriella said a little too quickly.**

**"Well the way Ryan reacted, well you know."**

**"No I don't." Gabby said, getting slightly annoyed Taylor was blaming Troy. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"But why Troy?" Ryan asked seconds after he heard what Troy had to say.**

**"I don't need you taking her away from me."**

**"That's crazy talk!Gabby is only and will only be my best friend! I'd never do that!"**

**"I know for sure you won't because she won't be hanging out with you anymore." Troy got up to leave but Ryan stopped him."I can't just stop hanging out with her. She's my best friend."**

**"Well I'm sure you'll find a way because I would hate to make her stop hanging out with you." **

**Ryan paused. "You wouldn't..."**

**"Not if you already take care of it." Ryan sighed. "Okay. Just don't hurt her."**

**"I'm glad we came to an agreement." Troy left, leaving a heart broken Ryan. "I can't believe this. I can't just stop hanging out with Gabby, but I won't let her get hurt. This really sucks. Maybe I should call her." He picked up his phone and dialed her number. He was about to press send, but couldn't."No. If this will keep her from harm, then I guess I have to lose her." He shut the phone and lay in his bed. **I'll just have to lose her...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Taylor noticed the annoyance in her voice."Oh Gabby, please don't. I am not in the mood for an argument. It's just an opinion." Gabby calmed down."Sorry Tay. I'm just confused. You know, why are we talking about this? Let's just talk about something other than Troy or Ryan okay?"**

**"Yeah. So can you believe the new remix of Umbrella by Rhiana!"**

**"What remix?"**

**"You didn't here it?"**

**"No."**

**"Oh my god, you have to hear it. Listen, I downloaded it on my ipod." Taylor took it out, and put it on Gabriella's speakers and pressed play.**

Jay-Z

Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna, Chris Brown)

Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)

Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)

Ahuh Ahuh

No clouds in my storms

Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank

Coming down with the Dow Jones

When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella

We fly higher than weather

And G5's are better, You know me,

an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day

Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine

Rihanna where you at?

they sat on the bed listening to the song.

Rihanna

You have my heart

And we'll never be worlds apart

May be in magazines

But you'll still be my star

Baby cause in the dark

You can't see shiny cars

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always share

Because

Chorus

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh

Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

"Okay Gabs listen!"

Chris Brown

You're becoming a dream to me

Fairytale fantasy

Nothing can ever compare

An image to my memory

Girl I'm asking could you be my queen?

A vision on a magazine

That's when I'll be there

It's something we both share

Because

ChorusChris Brown

When the sun shine, we'll shine together

You know I'll be here forever

Although it's not raining outside

Girl it's getting late you can stay the night

But you can dip out anytime whenever

I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya

I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper

Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh

You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh

You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh

You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

**(Bold Chris Brown, **non bold Rhiana_italisized both_

**You can run into my arms**

It's okay don't be alarmed

_Come into me_

There's no distance in between our love

**So go on and say my name some more**

I'll be all you need and more **(ah.. you ready?)**

_Because!_

**They both were smiling**

**Chorus**

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be a friend

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

**But you can dip out anytime whenever**

**I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya**

**I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper**

**Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh **

Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh

**You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh **

Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

It 's raining **(rainin')**

Ooh baby it's raining **(rainin')**

Baby come into me **(oh)**

Come into me

It's raining**(Rihanna)**

Oh baby it's raining**(Rihanna)**

You can always come into me

Come into me...

**"How many cool songs am I missing?"**

**"Alot. It's time to learn from our teacher the ipod." They laughed and listened to the remix of girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and Lil Mama having a pretty good time however, unaware of a tragedy headed Gabriella's way.**

2 hours later. **It seemed like everyone was peacefully sleeping except Ryan.** Just stop hanging out with her. Just stop.**After some time, Ryan forced himself to sleep and tried to clear what happened 2 hours ago out of his mind. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

There we go. I really didn't want to write this but that's how it's planned out. I hate it when boyfriends do that. What ever happened to a simple word called trust!

Veronica


	7. Sunday surprises

**Just stop hanging out with her. Just stop.After some time, Ryan forced himself to sleep and tried to clear what happened 2 hours ago out of his mind. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"You've changed Ryan. What's happened to you? Where was the best friend I always came to talk to whenever I was scared? Or the person I came to for advise?"

"What do you mean? I'm right here?"

"No you're not."

"What are you talking about? I'm still the same guy as always. Aren't I?" He reached for her hand, but she moved it away. "No you're not. You're not the same. Not anymore." She got up to leave. "Gabby wait!" He tried to run after her but she was gone in an instant. "Look what you did." A snicker filled the room as Ryan turned to see Troy against the wall laughing at him. "Me? You told me to stay away from her! This is all your fault!" Troy kept snickering. Ryan lunged to punch him but something was holding him back, something he couldn't get away from. He turned around but nothing was there. Ryan tried again but couldn't punch Troy, who just stood there laughing. "Let go!"He said to no one."This is all your fault." Troy said."All your fault..."

**"No!" Ryan sat up on his bed and quickly looked around. "It was just a nightmare." He got off the bed and went in to the kitchen. "I can't believe this. I can't just stop hanging out with her!"**

**"With who?" Ryan jerked his head to see his mother still with her facial mask on. He shivered at the sight**.(Uh.Gross. Well at least she looks better than Sharpay**...)"Hunny?" Ryan snapped his thoughts back into reality. "Is something wrong?" **

**"No mom." He lied. Sure, he loved his mother, but he certainly wouldn't talk to her about his best friend's boyfriend telling him to leave her alone! From 17 years of experience, he knew for certain, she would make it too much of a big deal. "Are you sure? Because you look a little tired." Mrs. Evans sat next to her son."No trust me. It was just a nightmare. Too much TV**."That wasn't a total lie. **"I just needed water, but now i'm fine so i'll see you later. Bye." He left the kitchen,leaving his mother puzzled, but she shook it off."That was close." Ryan muttered as soon as he got into his room escaping another mother session. He looked at his clock. "It's only 1am! Oh well. Mind as well get some homework done." He turned on his laptop and started researching the Revolutionary War when he got an instant message."What is Sharpay doing up at this time?"**

(**Bold Ryan**, non bold Sharpay)

"Hey Ryan!"

**"What are you doing up at 1am?"**

"I can't sleep."

**"You too?"**

"Yeah. Hey, why are you awake?"

**"I just had a nightmare."**

"Me too! I dreamt I was on stage and I forgot my line! Everyone was waiting for me but I couldn't say anything and"

**"Sharpay!"**

"Yes?"

**"As much as I'd really like to hear your dream, I don't want to."**

"Whoa what's got you pumped?"

**"Nothing." He didn't want to explain this to Sharpay either. "It's just the crankiness getting to me."**

"Well get some sleep. And rest those dancing feet. Remember"

**"Okay."**

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" **Ryan was getting annoyed.**

**"No I'm fine!"**

"Okay Ryan. Just take care."

**"Fine."**

**Diva signed off. Ryan personally named Sharpay's online name Diva, because it totally described her. He was just about to get back to his research when he noticed his contact list. He sighed when he saw Gabby on there. "I should at least let her know." He opened a new email and began to type.**

Dear: Gabriella,

I know you might find this email confusing but I need to get something out. This is hard but, I don't know how to say it but this sums it up. We can't hang out anymore.I can't be friends with you. I know you're confused but I just can't be friends anymore. We'll just be aquaintances from now on. Please just go along with me. Well that's it I guess.

Sincerely,

Ryan

**"What am I thinking! I can't send this crap!" He deleted the email. "How do you tell your best friend you don't want to be friends anymore?"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

(I'm really skipping time!) **7:42pm Gabriella and Taylor were now on Gabby's laptop. "I can't believe we procrastinated this long!" Taylor said as they researched the Revolutionary War."Calm down. We did most of it Friday and this is the last assignment. All we have to do is write up a page and both of us are three forths of the way through."**

**"Yeah, I hate it when you're right!" Gabby smiled. **You received an instant message from Troy. **"Does he have to bother us now?"**

**"Let's see." She opened the message.(Bold Troy**. Non bold Gabriella and Taylor.)

**Hey Gabby what's up?**

Do you mind?

**huh?**

I'm trying to do a paper!

**Sorry I got you at the wrong time.**

Sike! It's me Taylor.

**Oh.. Where's Gabbs?**

Right here!

**Hey!**

What's up?

**I'm doing my homework with Chad who I may say is no help what so ever. "Hey!" Gabriella and Taylor exchanged glances, then smirks as they opened the balcony doors to find Troy and Chad there with a laptop and a book bag sitting like Friday.**

**"Didn't you guys learn your lesson Friday? Taylor crossed her arms as the boys stood up. "We did, but we needed help with the homework." Chad spoke. "I see."said Gabriella, "and was there something wrong with the front door?"**

**"You see, we thought about that ,but then we realized we didn't want to disturb you." Taylor turned to Gabby and they both exchanged a invisible conversation.**"Guys are stupid." "You're not wrong there." **They laughed which left the boys confused."Anything particularly funny girls?"**

**"No not at all. Come in." Gabriella said as she opened the doors wider for them to enter. They walked in and sat on the bed."So what do you need help with?" Taylor said as she and Gabby sat on the bed next to them. "Geometry, Science, Reading"**

**"Did you guys do anything?"**

**"Yes! As a matter of fact we did. We already wrote our papers for Social Studies."**

**"Well that's all we have left to do." Gabriella and Taylor said.**

**"Hold on." Taylor typed a few more words on Gabby's laptop. "Okay, I'm finished. Can you print this out for me Gabbs?"**

**"Sure hold on." Gabriella hooked the laptop up to the printer and printed out Taylor's paper."Here you go."**

**"Thanks. Here your turn."**

**"Thanks."..."You know Chad you could have just said that." Gabriella looked at the instant message. It read,**

Um sorry to interrupt your time but we need help! Chad

**"Sorry. I would be interrupting you so I just typed. Now can you help us?"**

**"Fine." Taylor said."Let's get started on geometry.First equation..." Finally after two hours the boys finished their homework."It's about time!" Taylor said."Hey! throw a basketball at me,I'll dunk it. Homework doesn't exactly work that way." Gabriella sighed and looked at her screen.**

Online.

Troy

Ryan

Sharpay

Maybe I could find out what's going on with Ryan.** She began to type an instant message**.

Hey Ryan, can you really tell me what was up Saturday?...

**What are you talking about?**

The quick leave.

**I just needed to see Sharpay, that's **all

sure that's all?

**positive. nothings wrong**

okay just curious sorry

**It's fine. my mom's calling me so i have to go**

Okay see ya bye!

**Bye**

Ryan has signed off

**"Gabby did you hear me?" She looked up to see three sets of eyes on her. "What?"**

**"You just missed the funniest joke alive!" Chad said.s**

**"Define funny" Chad looked at Taylor. "Okay smart alic. You come up with a joke." Troy snickered at Chad.**

**"Sorry not for me. What were you doing Gabbs?"**

**"Oh, instant messaging."**

**"Who?" **

**"Just Ryan." Gabby was too busy looking at her screen to notice Troy's facial expression change. Chad was distracted by the web site he got the joke off of ,but Taylor saw. **

**"Well he's off line now, and I'm thirsty so I'm gonna get a drink."**

**"I'll come with." Taylor said.**

**"Ooo me too!" Chad exclaimed.**

**"No way. You already ate my kitchen up yesterday. Not today buddy." Chad rolled his eyes as the girls left. Once they got in the kitchen, Taylor stopped Gabriella."What?" Taylor looked around to make sure no one could hear. Then she spoke. "Did you see how Troy looked at you when you said Ryan?"**

**"No. How?"**

**"It's was like he got all serious. The kind of mean serious."**

**"Really?"**

**"No lie." Gabriella sat on the counter."Are you sure that's what you saw?"**

**"Positive. Want to reconsider what I said before?"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**9:58pm. Ryan just got on his laptop. The whole day he just watched TV, ate, and once or twice actually practiced the dance steps Sharpay and himself rehearsed. Now, he decided to just chill on his lap top. A part of him had a bad feeling about lying to Gabriella over an instant message**.It's not like I can just tell her I'mOne new message from filled Ryans face as he opened the email.

I thought I told you to stay away from her. I mean it or you're in for it Evans. Stay away from Gabriella.

**Ryan's eyes widened as he read the e-mail. There was nothing he could do."Great." he muttered to himself. To assure Gabriella's safety, he would have to listen to Troy. He would have to stay away...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 7. Poor guys. This is just the beginning though. What'd you think?


	8. Confusion and grounding

**To assure Gabriella's safety, he would have to listen to Troy. He would have to stay away...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Monday morning.7:42

**Gabriella walked into school still thinking about what Taylor said the previous day.** Was Troy really the reason Ryan was acting wierd? **Gabriella stepped to and unlocked her locker. **It can't be. Troy wouldn't do that. He's not a bully!But what if he is?**She shook her head.** No he's not! I'm just tired, that's all**. She then spotted who she needed to talk to."Hey Ryan!" He started walking faster but she caught up to him and grabbed his arm."Hey, didn't you hear me?" He pulled his arm away and walked away but she stopped him."Ryan, what's wrong?"Gabby put her hand on his arm again but this time he jerked it away. "Leave me alone."**

**"What?" Gabriella started following him through the halls. "But why"**

**"I said leave me alone!"He pushed her away, then walked away leaving her shocked.**Why the hell did I do that! I didn't plan on doing that to Gabby! Oh god what is she gonna do now?** "What did I do?" Gabriella muttered to herself as she picked up the book she dropped.** Oh I forgot to close my locker!** Gabby ran to her locker to find Troy lying against the one next to hers. "Hey!"She said, releaved.**

**"You know, you really should be careful about leaving your locker door open. You never know who could take something out." Gabriella put her things in the locker and rolled her eyes." Thanks for the tip."**

**" Just saying. Who knows, maybe you'll actually get it after eight times."**

**"Hey! It was seven times."**

**"Does it matter. You still leave it open." She playfully hit him. "Ow!"**

**"That's what you get."**

**"For reminding you of your forgetness?" She lunged to hit him, but he caught her hand."Just kidding!"**

**"Thought so."She gave him an evil grin. Then her mind turned back to Ryan and she accidentaly sighed. **

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I uh, forgot my homework." She smiled slightly at him knowing that was a lie.**

**"Come on. I know you better than that." She turned to her locker and pretended to get something out so he couldn't see her face, because she knew he could read her face better than most people."Nothing.I'm fine." she repeated. She fumbled with her bookbag when Troy turned her around and closed her door then leaned her against it.He put both hands on each side of her."I know somethings wrong Gabriella." **He called me Gabriella. **She knew he was serious. **What's wrong! Um I don't know just why did Ryan start acting wierd Saturday and why did you give me a look after I mentioned him yesterday?**"Okay. I just walked in and tried to talk to Ryan but he just yelled at me and said to leave him alone. I don't know what I did." Gabriella left out the tiny part of him pushing her."Maybe he's just a little moody from over the weekend."Troy suggested.**

**"You think?"**

**"Yeah. Probably too much TV."He smiled at her.**

**"Yeah, you're probably right."She smiled back, believing his lie."Hey have you seen Chad?" Gabriella asked. **

**"Sombody ask for me?" Chad popped up next to Gabriella. Troy moved one of his arms off the locker letting Gabby moving towards Chad. **

**"Yeah. I tried to call you last night, but you didn't pick up." She opened her locker again and pulled out a geometry book."You left your book at my place." Chad groaned.**

**"No matter how hard I try to get rid of stupid Math, it keeps coming back my way!" Both Troy and Gabriella sighed. **

**"It's only 7:50 and you're already in you regular 'I hate school' mood." Gabriella said. **

**"You know what Montez? There are two types of people. People like you, who don't mind school. And then again why should you? It's like kindergarden for you." Troy and Gabriella exchanged smiles.**Just like kindergarden. **They turned back to Chad."And then there are people like me."He rapped an arm around her shoulder and moved Gabby in the direction of the school doors."People who everyday just sit there dreading school then, look! The bell rings and freedom comes! ****Free at last! free at last! thank God Almighty, we are free at last!" Gabby smiled and looked at Chad."Looks like someone knows the I have a dream speech."**

**"Hey what can I say. I know all the famous speeches."**

**"So you can be smart?"**

**"Hey, I have my moments. Actually, no it's that I just don't feel like being smart. You know, I actually am able to get all A's and maybe a B. It's in my genes" Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend's cockyness. **

**"Truely, Chad Danforth can do anything" Suddenly, an angry Taylor barged into the school.**

**"Move!"she yelled to a student in her way.He moved quickly."Okay. Everything except that. Your form of experties here!"Chad said to Gabriella as he pushed her into Taylor's direction.**

**"Ow!" She glanced at him.**

**"Sorry!" Gabriella turned around and walked up to Taylor who was now slamming books into her locker."Hey, anything wrong?" Taylor slammed her locker shut and grabbed Gabriella's shoulders, then slammed her into the locker wall,leaving the boys with their jaws dropped. "My dad is about to make me explode!"She began shaking Gabriella."He!Is!Driving!Me!Nuts!"**

**"Oh.Kay?" Gabriella got a little scared at Taylor's actions. She grabbed Taylor's arms to stop the shaking. "Any perticular reason why?"**

**"I'm grounded for a week."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I didn't do the dishes! Can you believe that! The dishes!"**

**"Okay um, can you not take it out on me please?" "Oh!" Taylor let go of Gabriella."I'm so sorry."**

**"It's okay.So how bad is the punishment?"**

**"No cell phone,TV and I have to come straight home after school. I can only keep my laptop for homework."**

**"Ouch. You weren't kidding about the whole dad thing."**

**"No." Taylor sat down against her locker. So did Gabby. "So basically, my life sucks."**

**"Well at least it's only a week"**

**"Yeah sure, a week no big deal. Just 7 days,168 hours,10,080minutes,604,800 seconds!"**

**"Um yeah whatever you say Tay. Come on the boys are here. Let's say hi."**

**"Okay."They got up and walked over to where Troy and Chad stood."Hey guys!" Taylor stepped towards them, but they backed up."Are you sure you're okay Taylor?"Troy said.**

**"Yeah i'm fine." She looked at Chad."Just fine." **

**"I don't like that stare. Are you positive you're okay"**

**"Don't worry. I might hit you once or twice though."**

**"What?" Gabriella laughed."She's just kidding."**

**"Oh. I thought you ment it but I wouldn't be scared." **

**"Really?"**

**"Yep." his cockyness kicked in. Taylor was about to say something when the bell rang.**

**"Come on. Darbus would kill us if we're late." Troy said as they hurried into the classroom and sat down in there seats. Taylor sat next to Gabby who had Troy right behind her sitting next to Chad. It was like a little box. "Good Morning class!"**

**"Morning Ms.Darbus"the class responded in unison."Okay. Before everything get's started Troy, Chad, let me remind you that your final Shakespear paper is due by Friday."As she turned around to get her paper work Chad interrupted."Um Ms.D?"**

**"It's Ms.Darbus."**

**"Right, so by any chance, what happens if we don't finish this essay by then?"**

**"If you don't finish the essay, you will stay in detention for another week Mr.Danforth." Chad was about to complain but Troy shut him up with a stare."Okay." Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone left except Gabriella and Taylor."Dude, do you want us to get my dad even more pissed his two best players can't practice because they're too busy in detention!"**

**"Sorry.I can't help it. My big mouth just gets the better of me."**

**"Look, there's no way we'll get that paper done without the girls' help."**

**"True."Chad looked around."Hey where are they?" Suddenly the girls came out of the room."I still don't think so. Maybe he"**

**"Hey!" Their conversation was interupted by Chad and Troy walking up to them."Can we talk with you guys for a second."**

**"Sure,what's up?"**

**"Okay, there is no way we'll be able to do that assignment without your help."**

**"Well it would have been shorter if Chad didn't"**

**"Okay I get it. Me and my big mouth got us into those nine pages.Can you please help us?"**

**"You know i'd really would love to, but I can't."Taylor said.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because i'm grounded."Taylor walked off.**

**"Grounded?"**

**"Long story. My place 5:30. Sounds good?" Gabriella said as the boys nodded their heads. "Gabbs!" Taylor called. **

**"Catch you later!" She walked off.**

**"What,no kiss?" Troy called after her. "Sorry. Tay's calling!" She's disapeared in the halls. Chad crossed his arms and smiled."Best friend triumphs boyfriend." Troy looked at him."Shut up Chad." He walked to his geometry class which he and Chad both took. **

**"Hey wait up! Just saying."**

**"And where'd you learn that?"**

**"Taylor." Troy rolled his eyes."Of course."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

12:pm.Lunch

**Troy and Chad sat at their usual table with Jason and Zeek.Kelsy was at the highest table with some members of the drama club and a few Skater Dudes talking about something.(Usually the table would sit Troy, Gabriella,Taylor,Chad,Zeek,Jason and Kelsy,Ryan and Sharpay.)**

**"Have you guys seen Gabriella or Taylor lately?"Troy asked. They shook their heads. After 15 minutes they were still gone but Ryan came in and sat next to Kelsy."Wow. They usually aren't that late. Think somethings wrong?" Troy asked Chad who shrugged his shoulders. "Want to go check for them?" "Let's wait 5 more minutes."After 5 minutes, the boys went around the school searching for Taylor and Gabriella.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

20 minutes before **Gabriella was searching the halls for Ryan while Taylor was getting out of her class. When she finally saw him, she started making her way up to him."Ryan."He turned away from her and started walking the oppisite way of the lunchroom,towards the wet floor sign."Ryan what's wrong?"**

**"Leave me alone!"**

**"No."She ran up to him."What is going on?Why"He turned around with anger in his eyes.In a second,Ryan grabbed her shoulder."Here's what's wrong. I want you to leave me alone!"**

**"Ryan you're hurting me"**

**"Stop talking to me! Stop bothering me."He ment to slightly push her away but in his yelling, he didn't realise the floor was wet.The push and the water together caused Gabriella to slip and fall on the same shoulder he grabbed her.She landed hard."Ow!"**

**"Oh no."Gabriella clutched her arm."I'm so sorry." He reached to pick her up but she waved his hand away and picked herself up.The next thing Gabriella knew,Ryan was speeding down the hall to the lunchroom. If it were someone else she would have yelled or screamed or told or something!But this was Ryan who just did this.Not only was Gabriella shocked, she was also confused and scared that her friendship was on the line.Gabriella rolled up her sleeve revealing a fresh bruise mark."Great."**

**"Hey there you are you arewhat happened?" Thankfully it was Taylor. "Ryan."**

**"What did he do?"Taylor said with a bit of anger in her voice.Gabriella explained the story."I can't believe him!Ryan? How could he?"**

**"I don't know. Can you help me with this in the bathroom?"**

**"Of course." They started making their way to the bathroom.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Where are they?"**

**"Hey I see them." Troy saw Gabriella and Taylor headed into the bathroom. Gabby was clutching her arm. "Why is she holding her arm like that?"**

**"No idea."**

**The girls went into the bathroom and came out 5 minutes later."Okay."It looks better now."**

**"Yeah.You're right."**

**"Man, I hope he doesn't find out."**

**"Troy?"**

**"Yeah.I can't imagine what would happnen if Troy found out"**

**"If I found out what?" Both girls stopped dead and looked at both boys a few feet in front of them."What are you guys doing here?" Gabby said as she quickly rolled down her sleeve."We were looking for you guys. You were about 20 minutes late to lunch." He went back to his question."If I found out what?" He saw both girls tense up."Nothing." They knew he didn't believe it.He crossed his arms."Really."Taylor looked at her watch. "Hey, Gabbs let's get a bite before lunch ends."**

**"Sure." They quickly ran past Troy and Chad. "What's up with them?"**

**"I don't know?" he looked at Chad."But i'm gonna find out." **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Next period was gym which Troy,Chad,Gabriella and Taylor all had.Gym was outside today."Okay class. Now everyone gets free time,but the basketball team first has 15 minutes of drills to tend to."Coach Bolton said as the team always has to make sure the team is in best shape for the game.**

**"Great."Troy said.**

**"Come on let's get this over with captain."Chad said.**

**"Okay. Wildcat's!pair up!"...**

**"Thank goodness." Gabriella looked over to where Troy was watching the drills and motivating the team. "Well that bought us some time."Taylor said, sitting down next to Gabby on the grass.Gabby looked at her best friend."What am gonna do Taylor?I know he didn't do this on purpose but Troy won't think about that. He'll kill him!"**

**"Calm down. Look, he'll never know about it if you don't show him."**

**"But how can I do that. He's already suspicious from lunch."**

**"Just wear sleeves until it heals."**

**"And if he asks?"**

**"I dont know? make up a lie or something!" **

**"Okay drill time up.You guys can go to free time now!"**

**"Oh no!" Troy got some water."It wont be long before he comes over here."**

**"Then I think it's about time we run laps." Taylor said, getting up. She pulled Gabriella up. "Ready?"**

**"Yep." Let's go. They began to run like a few of their classmates,the active ones at least. "Wait this goes in a circle. We're just gonna go back to him."Gabby cried. "Oh yeah I kind of forgot that. hey how about the swings! If we keep swinging he can't talk." **

**"You're right!"They quickly ran to the swings and got on them.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Troy lied down and continued drinking water."So, gonna find out now?" Chad asked Troy after drills were done." **

**"Pretty much."He looked around for Gabriella or Taylor, then finally spotted them on the swing. "There they are." He started making his way over to them.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Well this is all the freedom i'm gonna get for a whole week."**

**"Hey, you need to get over that."**

**"I can't! Do you have any idea how hard that will be?"**

**"Not really." She smiled."Oh no." **

**"What?" Gabriella asked, but already new the answer. "You know. Just keep swinging."**

**"It's not gonna work."**

**"What do you mean?" Gabby slowed down her swing but didn't stop it. "Hey! Gabby." She turned to see Troystart to run up next to her. "Okay. This I my exit." "Huh.? but!" **

**"Gabby?"**

**"My bad. Hi."she said.**

**" So what happened during lunch?"**

**"I just lost track." **

**"Well, what was with your arm?"**

**"Nothing." He sat in the empty swing next to her which was once occupied by Taylor."Are we gonna start that again?" he smiled but then got serious when he saw her tense up."What aren't you telling me?" "Nothing." "I'm not buying it."Obviously,Troy knew somthing was up and he wasn't leaving until he found out what."Can we just talk about this later.Please?" He sighed."Fine." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before he left."So how'd it go. Taylor said as she sat back down."**

**"It would have been a lot better if you were here."**

**"Sorry. I thought it should have been a private moment for you two."**

**"It's okay. well it looks like I have a long day ahead of me. I wish you the best." Gabriella smiled faintly. From a far distance,her best friend was sitting there looking at her with regret in his eyes.**What the hell is wrong with me! i didn't mean to do that!**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I hate writing chapters like this but I have to. Veronica**


	9. Shakespeare anyone?

**Through the whole day, with the help of Taylor, Gabriella managed to avoid Troy the whole day. While she felt guilty about not coming strait out and telling Troy, she was not about to go spread out what just happened this morning to him. Through the day after classes both girls ran to a place where none of the rest of the gang knew about and during free period they spent the whole time in the bathroom.Finally both Gabriella and Taylor were up to their last class. Taylor had Reading and Gabriella had Math ,which Troy also had last.**

**"Last class."**

**"Thank god. I cant wait to get out of school."**

**"Remember. Make as less eyeshot with him and avoid him at all costs." Gabriella smiled.**

**"You know Tay. It's kind of funny that I'm avoiding Troy. I mean come on, he's my boyfriend for god's sake!"**

**"I know but as for the next 45:minutes, you're the damsel in distress, but he is not your prince charming." Gabby giggled.**

**"Got it." Half way into the class Gabriella was dying to get out. It was hard enough that her and Troy had the same last class but now thanks to Ms. Conner**(who doesn't allow students to pick their own seats. I hate teachers like that.)**Troy sat directly behind her. Fortunately, he didn't say anything to her but she still laid low. 2:59.** Come on! Please ring! Ring! **After seconds that felt like minutes, the bell finally rung. Gabriella dashed out, she was one of the first people out. She ran to her locker and got her bookbag then rushed to Taylor who was standing outside."Wow that was fast."**

**"Yeah. now let's go!" Gabriella grabbed Taylor's hand and ran to her house."Okay Gabbs, I seriously doubt that anybody will catch up to us so we can stop now!"**

**"Oh" They stopped. "My bad. "Well we have to go to my house because I'm grounded."**

**"Oh yeah I forgot."**

**"I wish my dad did." Gabriella smiled. After about 15 minutes, they reached Taylor's house. Taylor only lived three blocks away from Gabby. "Well it looks like i'll just be sitting around doing homework and staring at the wall."**

**"Well, i'm going to go drown my nervousness in junkfood."**

**"Well good luck with that."**

**"Okay."**

**After Taylor left,Gabriella started walking back to her house. A few minutes later, she opened her door and began to douse herself into junkfood.30 minutes later after all the cleaning was done,then after hours of homework,Gabriella was on her laptop searching the web.**

**Online**

**Sharpay**

**Taylor**

**Kelsey**

**Ryan**

Maybe I should just ask him going on ,but what if he really meant stay away? Come on Gabby, your his bestfriend! **Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by the screen.**

Taylor requests a video chat with Gabriella. "**What?" Gabby opened the box.**

**"Hey, what are you doing?"**

**"I'm talking to you.Aren't you grounded ,I mean, I thought you were."**

**"I am but by laptop wasn't taken."**

**"Yeah. But wont you get in trouble?"**

**"Well not if lower your voice so shut it."**

**"Sorry."**

**Suddenly, the door bell rang."Who's that?"**

**"Probably a buisness guy selling some cheap product. Hold on be right back." Gabriella went downstairs and looked out the window. Then she froze and ran up back to Taylor. "That's not a buisness man."**

**"Who is it?"**

**"Troy and Chad."**

**"What are they here for?"Gabriella thought about it for a moment. "Oh the project!I forgot."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Remember when Chad made the guys write that essay for Shakespeare?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, this morning, they asked me to help them with it and I invited them here." The door bell rang again. "Wont you get it?"**

**"But what if he asks?"**

**"That's not why they're here. They're here for the essay. Plus it's a group so, you don't have to worry."**

**The doorbell rang again. "I should get that. Be right back."Gabriella went downstairs and opened the door.**

**"Geez. It took you that long?" said Chad.**

**"Sorry. I had something to take care of."Gabriella opened the door wider for them to come in and led them into her room."We were about to climb the tree Gabbs." **

**"Hey, give her a break." The boy's looked around."Was that Taylor?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Where is she?" Gabby turned the laptop facing them so they could see.**

**"Hey I thought you were grounded."**

**"Long story. So let's get started."They all sat on her bed. Okay so what exactly do you need help on?"**

**"Everything.How Willy did his stuff."**

**"It's William."Taylor corrected.**

**"It doesn't matter. I just want to get this thing over with."**

**"Wow, for someone who made this possible you sure are impatient." Taylor teased.**

**"You know what? If you weren't in a box, I would come over there so fast."**

**"Is that a threat?"**

**"Um lovebirds, sorry to interrupt your flirting, but we do have a paper to write."said Troy. Both Chad and Taylor blushed. "Okay,moving on."said Gabriella, bringing the spotlight of the two.First of all his name was William Shakespeare.** **He born in Stratford-upon- Avon." Taylor added on.**

**"Shakespeare was the eldest son of Mary Arden, and her husband, John Shakespeare. He"**

**"No!"**

**"What?"**

**Chad had his head in one of her pillows.**

**"Too much knowledge to get."**

**"Are you seroius?"asked Taylor.**

**" You know some people can't take in knowledge after school's over. So shut it." Chad said, with his head still in the pillow. "Oh poor Chad."She teased.**

**"If you want to get a good grade,you have to know this." Gabriella said.**

**"Well why do we even have to learn about this guy anyway?" Chad lifted his head off the pillow."Yeah the guy wrote plays, so what? It compacts old people like Mrs.Darbus who have nothing to do but focus on classic literature with no comprehension that there are teenagers, like us who can't relate because there are too many new things the 21 century contributed ,and it just doesn't make sense to focus on some homosexual dude from the 15th century!" Everyone stared at him with shock."What?"**

**"Chad?Did you just say that? That sounded a little bit intelligent." Taylor complimented.**

**"I told Gabriella I can be smart, but I just choose not to."**

**"I didn't know you meant that. I thought you were just being arrogant." Troy said. Chad laid back on the pillow, on his right side." Aw, thanks buddy. That really helped."He sat up. "Come on you're still the fun guy we all love."Gabriella said, hugging Chad. "Thank you." He put one arm around her. "At least one person who's here when down in misery "Oh god, one Sharpay is enough, thank you."**

**"Shut up" Taylor gave him a death glare. Chad held Gabriella tighter. She had let go by now."Gabriella! Taylor's being mean to me!" Chad whined in a three year old voice."Oh when I get to school tomorrow, you'll just see how mean I am."Taylor grinned.**

**"Okay. I really don't like that look."said Chad holding Gabby a little tighter."Chad you're breaking my bones."**

**"She looks like kill ."said Chad staring at Taylor's face.**

**"Chad, let go of her." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella away from Chad. "Thank you."**

**"No problem."**

**"Okay. Taylor, remember why they're here. You can kill Chad tomorrow and Chad, act like your age."**

**"That'll be hard."muttered Troy. "Let's get started again."...**

**2 hours later.**

**"Can we take a break?"**

**"We just took one 5 minutes ago. "said Gabriella.**

**"All this work is making me hungry. Hey Gabbs do you have some snicker bars?"**

**"Yeah. Be right back."Gabriella left the room and went to the kitchen. She got a snickers bar from the cabinet, and an apple for herself. When she turned around..**

**"Ouch!"**

**"I said i'll get it."Gabriella said rubbing her head.**

**"Sorry, I was going to ask for another."She rolled her eyes.**

**"Here."**

**"Thankyou."**

**"You know. Sooner or later, Taylor and I will have to put you on a diet."Gabriella patted Chad's stomach and began walking upstairs."Hey, I play basketball everyday, so I don't have to worry."**

**"Well what happens when you retire from basketball?"**

**"Why would I retire from B-ball?"**

**"Maybe because you'd be getting old."**

**"Well don't worry, I've got that figured out."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yep When i'm that old, I wont have to worry. Taylor would probably be on my back all day about it, and I probably will stop eating it by then, or our house would be filled with candy."**

**"But if she's still on your back then...awww. That's so sweet!"**

**"Shhh! She might here you!" Chad whispered.**

**"What's wrong with that?" Chad looked around and then brought her back downstairs. Gabriella sat on the counter."Why can't she hear you?"**

**"She might get wierded out if I tell her that I lu, I lu, you know!"**

**Want some help?"**

**"Yeah. How'd you feel when Troy told you?"**

**"Um. Great. I felt the same way so it all was good."**

**"Yeah but what if she doesn't feel the same?"**

**"I'm sure she will and why are you worried?"**

**"Um because i'm full of my self ,not as smart, I"**

**"Chad. Shut up."**

**"Okay."**

**"Just tell her." He took a deep breath."Okay. Thanks."**

**"No problem. Now breaks over, Le'ts go."**

**"Fine,wait!"**

**"What?"**

**"We never had this conversation. It's not cool for guys to, you know get all girly and express their feelings."Gabriella rolled her eyes.**

**They walked back into her room where Troy and Taylor were in a busy convo."Where have you guys been? I thought you were getting a snack."**

**"I got it."**It was the truth.** "Well if your appetite's over can we get back to work?"**

**"Sure no problem! Hey Taylor"**

**"Taylor! Who are you talking to?"**

**"Oh no."Before the video chat was exited, the last thing they saw was Taylor's dad walking into the room. **

**"Oh no."Gabriella muttered.**

**"What's wrong?"Chad asked.**

**"Her dad caught her.She's in even bigger trouble."**

**"And I got her into it."Chad said.**

**"Oh don't worry. she'll only yell at you from the least."Troy said.Gabriella hit his arm.**

**"It could have happened to anyone."**

**"Sure."Gabriella could feel the sadness in his voice.**Poor Chad.How's he gonna tell her now? **"Well we should rap up about now. Can we come over tomorrow to finish the other six pages?"Troy asked.**

**"I'll ask my mom if we have plans then get back to you,Okay?"**

**"No problem.Catch you later."He gave her a peck on the lips then left with Chad."What a day!" Gabriella collapsed on her bed.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Hey coach, can we please take 5?"Both Troy and Chad were in Troy's basketall court/backyard with Mr.Bolton who was having them make up for the missed practices due to the detention from Mrs.Darbus.The boys were soaked in sweat."Okay.5 and then back in the game!"**

**"Thank god." The boys collapsed on the grass."When this is done, i'm gonna kill you."Troy said to Chad.**

**"Man right now from the way I feel, you mind as well kill me now."**

**" What, Darbus got to you?"**

**"No. I think Taylor's gonna hate me."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I got her in trouble."**

**"So she yells at you, it's happened before.Why are you so down about that?"**

**"Because,tomorrow I was gonna tell her I..."**

**"You...?"**

**"I.."**

**"Times up boys. Back to the court!Troy got up then pulled Chad up. "Time to practice."**

**The boys got back into the game. "So what did you want to tell her?" Troy said as he tried to keep the ball from Chad. "I wanted to tell her I love her."**

**"What?"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

8:15pm.

**Gabriella sat on her bed still on her laptop taking in the moments that just occured about** **an hour ago.**He loves her!Dam I hope Taylor doesn't get mad about him busting her!

Online

Sharpay

Kelsi

**"Maybe, I should."** **Gabriella started an instant message**.

(**Gabriella,** Sharpay)

**Hey Sharpay! How's it with your Grandparents?**

Great, well almost. Grandpa keeps trying to show me his false teeth. Gross!!!!!

**Eww!**

I know. How's school?

**Same old, same old. Troy and Chad just came over for help with the essay Mrs.Darbus gave them.**

You mean the one on Shakespeare? I was talking to Ryan about that, we both couldn't stop laughing!

**Well, speaking of Ryan did something happen when he last saw you? You know something bad?**

No. I don't recall anything. Why?

**Oh nothing. He just seemed off today.**

How?

**Gabriella hesitated.**

You still there?

**Yep. He just seemed wierd today. No big deal though.**

Well, if he get's online then i'll be sure to ask him about it. Kay?

**Yeah. Well thanks anyway. So how's dancing going?**

Uh.I just got new coreography from the community center. Now I have to worry about that on top of the other dance Ryan and I are doing.

**But the community center is here**.

I know. The instructer emailed me and I told him to send it over a video chat.

**Wow. Well I should let you get back to dancing, that is what you are doing right?**

Dancing and practicing the song I sing as a solo when in the play.

**Ohh. the song?**

It's called Alone. But if you want to hear it.You have to come see me!

**Okay I will. Well i'll see you later. Bye.**

Toodles!

**Gabriella signed off and got out a black sweatsuit. She decided to take a walk to the park to think about everything. When she got to the park, Gabriella sat on the swing and swung.** Well this really starts of the week. Let's see, Ryan's acting wierd.Chad want's to tell Taylor he loves her, Tay's grounded,** Gabriella stopped her thoughts when she felt someone pushing her. Fear overstruck her. She turned around and calmed down.**

**"Troy! Where'd you come from?"**

**"My house." Gabriella rolled her eyes.**

**"I mean, what are you doing here?"**

**"It's later."Unfortunately she knew what he ment but she wasn't expecting it after he and Chad came over. It was something she wasn't looking forward to.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I honestly have nothing to say. lol

Veronica


	10. A trip to the park

**Gabriella stopped swinging. "I guess it is later."**

**"So?"**

**"Promise if I tell you, you won't over react?"**

**"Why would I over react?"**

**"Just promise."**

**"Okay, I guess."**

**"Okay. At lunch me and Taylor were late because we kind of had to take care of something."**

**"What do you mean by something?"**

**"Okay now promise again you won't over react."**

**"What something?" Gabriella rolled up her left sleeve, revealing the bruise. " What happened!"**

**"It was an accient."**

**"What kind of accident?"**

**"See now that's kind of over reacting."**

**"How did that happen? Who did that?" **Okay Gabriella think of something really fast! I can't tell him about Ryan, I won't! **"I kind of got pushed."**

**"By who?"**

**"It was a total accident! It wasn't ment to happen. He apologized." She covered up. Ryan was her best friend, and she wasn't about to get him in trouble with Troy. After all, so far everything was fine and Gabriella wanted her bestfriend and her boyfriend to get along.**(Girls, you know how boys get when there's some other boy that hangs out with their girlfriends almost as much as they do.)

**"Who was he?"**

**"It really isn't a big deal, Troy. He already apologized like alot so let's leave it at that."** Okay maybe not alot but it was sincere!

**"Pretty Please!"**

**"Okay."Troy said giving in to her pout.**

**"Thanks. Now push me!" Troy rolled his eyes and began to push her.**

**"Higher!"**

**"Okay!" he continued to push her."Hey Gabby!"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Guess what?"**

**"What?"**

**"Chad and me were playing basketall today and he got kinda sad that he caused Taylor's dad to catch her. I didn't know why he took it that badly, but then he said that he was gonna tell Taylor"**

**"He loved her."**

**"Yeah, how'd you know?"**

**"He told me when he came downstairs from the break. He said that he was kind of nervous that she might not feel the same way."**

**"That's what he told me."**

**"Yeah, isn't that so cute!"**

**"Um, sure."**

**"What do you mean? Why not cute?"**

**"Because guys don't say cute. Like that."**

**"Oh I see. And did he tell you that he never had this conversation because guys don't express their feelings like girls?"**

**"Well we don't. Girls just squeal when something good happens. Cry for some of the dummest things and watch dumb chick flicks."**

**"Hey!"**

**"No offense though."**

**"Well at least we are mature and care about our looks."**

**"And I suppose spending 20 minutes in the mirror explains that."**

**"Troy."**

**"Yes."**

**"Shutup."**

**"Okay but i'm just saying you couldn't pay me a million dollars to be one."**

**"Because you couldn't last a week as one."**

**"That I will agree on Ms. Montez."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**9:00pm.**

**Ryan decided to take a bubble bath.**(Do guys even take bubble baths? Oh well)** He turned on extra warm water and got in. "I can't believe I did that. Ryan what the hell is wrong with you! All she wanted to know is why you weren't talking to her! And you had to"**

**"Ryan sweety? Who are you talking to?"**

**"No one mom!"Ryan made sure the door was locked."Just talking to myself!"**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"I'm fine."**

**"Okay honey." After 7 minutes Ryan got out and got dressed. His cell rang. He answered."Hey Shar."**

**"Hi! How's everything going?"**

**"Um fine. How about you?"**

**"I got new choreography!"**

**"Oh great."**

**"So when I come back, we'll get right in that. Okay."**

**"Yeah sure."**

**"Oh Gabriella IM'd be today.About you. "**

**"She did?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"What did she say?"**

**"She wanted to know if you had any problems last weekend, if you were effected by something. everything okay?"**

**"Yeah. Everything's fine."He lied."Are you sure.Gabby seemed kind of eager"**

**"I'm fine Sharpay. Nothings wrong okay!"**

**"What's your problem?"**

**"Nothing. Look i gotta go okay?"**

**"Fine, but"He hung up on her before she got to finish her sentence."Dam it!" he yelled to no one. **Maybe I should just talk to Troy!Find out what the hell his problem is!**Ryan lay on his bed completly forgetting about the other hour of homework he had to do.It didn't matter now.His cell rang again."What!"**

**"Look. I just want to know if everythin is ok"**

**"Everything's fine! I just told you that!It's just dandy!Now leave me the hell alone!" He turned the phone off then slammed it shut. Something about the convo set him off. "I didn't mean to do that to Gabriella!Stop killing me over it!"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"You're gonna hurt your self."**

**"No i'm not."**

**"Fine, but when you're screaming and crying like any other girl, don't be mad if I say I told you so."**

**Gabriella was on the swing ready to prove Troy wrong and jump, then land on her two feet. Troy just sat on the bench waiting to see the result.**

**"Okay Ready.Set.Go!"Gabriella jumped off the swing. Just like she said, she landed on her two feet."Ha! where's my 20 dollars?"**

**"Can't we bet on something else?"**

**"No. You said 20 dollars now pay up."**

**Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill."Can't we just talk about this?"**

**"No."She reached for it, but he moved away. "Give me it!" He moved near the bench."Can't it be 10?"**

**"Troy!" She toppled him over and grabbed the 20. "Thankyou."**

**"There goes my allowance."**

**"Then you shouldn't have bet it."**

**"Yeah, like I knew you'd prove me wrong."**

**"Well I did.One point for girls.So,walk me home" He stood up."Well my house is on the same path so I mind us well."**

**"Hey!" He laughed and put his arm around her."Just kidding! You get so serious sometimes!"**Funny of you to say that.**"Come on."Troy said. They began the short walk to Gabriella's home."Oh. I talked to my mom. We don't have plans so you guys can come over tomorrow."**

**"I wish we never even had to do that stupid essay in the first place."**

**"Maybe you shouldn't talk. Or at least whisper lighter."**

**"Hey how old is Mrs.Darbus?" Troy asked remembering what he said.**

**"I don't know, why?"**

**"No reason." They came up to her front porch. "Well I see you tomorrow okay?"**

**"Yeah." He pulled her in for a kiss. After a few seconds they pulled away."Bye." Gabriella walked into he house. **Wait I forgot!**She opened the door and ran to him."Wait Troy!"**

**"Yeah?"**Come on Gabbs, it's now or never.**"Troy.Is there something going on between you and Ryan?"**

**"Why would you say that?"**

**"I don't know. It's just Saturday as soon as you said something he left real quick and"**

**"Gabby."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"If there's something going on i'll tell you about it."**

**"Okay.Thanks."She hugged him."Bye."**

**"Bye." Gabriella returned back to her house. She went upstairs, took a bath and lied in bed.**Well at least I feel better now.**30 minutes later, Gabriella drifted to sleep.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Here's Chapter 10! Thanks for reading.

Veronica


	11. Dislike beyond all reason!

**6:00am. Tuesday.**

**Gabriella woke up and got ready for the day. When she went downstairs, she found her mother in the kitchen making pancakes."Morning mom."**

**"Morning Gabriella. I made pancakes."She said with a smile in her face.**She never makes pancakes on weekdays.**"Uh mom. Is everthing okay?"**

**"Why?"**

**"You made pancakes ma."**

**"What?Can't I just surprise my daughter with pancakes on a Tuesday morning?"**

**"You could but you never had time to. You're usually are rushing out the door so your corky boss wont yell at you."Ms.Montex smiled.**

**"Well my corky boss just gave me a raise!"**

**"That's great."**

**"But I still have to see him to keep it. I'll see you later hunny."Ms.Montez kissed her daughter on her forhead and hurried out the door."Bye!"**

**"Bye."Gabriella sat down and ate."Wow. mom made them extra fluffy."After 10 minutes of eating, Gabriella quickly grabbed her things and ran out the door.By the time she arrived to school, it was 7:53.She spotted Taylor."Hey Tay!"Gabriella quickly ran over to her best friend."What's up? Why the long face?"**

**"Well thanks to Chad, I'm now grounded for two weeks! And whenever i'm using my laptop, my dad has to watch me! I hate Chad."**

**"Come on it was an accident. It could have a happened to anyone."Gabriella said, remembering Chad's special secret."Give the guy some slack."**

**"Give him slack! Do you know what my weekend plans are?nothing! I have none!All thanks to him?"**

**Taylor stomped towards the school."Taylor, I think you might be over reacting. It was a simple mistake"**

**"Why are you sticking up for him Gabbs?"**Maybe because he wants to express his feeling to you!**"I'm just saying. It was a simple mistake. And it's just two weeks."**

**"Just two weeks? Just two weeks!"They entered the school. Taylor opened her locker and put her bookbag in."You have no idea how long two weeks can be.When you live under my roof, you'll see how bad it is." They started walking towards Gabriella's locker.Once they got there,Gabby quickly opened her locker and did the same as Taylor.Suddenly two boys began walking towards them.The girls' backs were turned."Hi Taylor." Chad said. Taylor didn't respond. Instead, she grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked to homeroom."Taylor wait," Chad said following them along with Troy.The girls hurried into the room.(Taylor kind of pulled Gabby in.)and took their seats at the back of the class.Chad walked in and tried to make his way to the back but, was caught by none other than Mrs.Darbus."Mr.Danforth, your seat is up here."**

**"But"**

**"Sit."Chad groaned,but obeyed."Okay class.Today we all will go deep into Shakespears works of art."The announcement was met by groans."We will start our final projects on him next week.So get those creative minds thinking!" The bell rang. Everyone scattered out except Gabriella, Kelsi, Chad and Troy."Let me see it."**

**"No."**

**"Yes!"**

**"Fine."Kels handed Gabriella a piece of paper."Don't comment until lunch."**

**"Okay."**

**"Well, I have Biology next so i'll catch you later."**

**Kelsi hugged Gabby, then left."Great she hates me!" Chad repeatedly banged his head on the desk.Mrs.Darbus walked back in."Stop it Mr.Danforth! I will not have you destroy school property. All of you out. Except Ms.Montez." The boys walked out leaving Gabby confused."Yes Mrs. Darbus?"**

**"Gabriella, I need you to deliver this new schedule to Mr.Bolton. I would do it myself, but why go when I know he'll make a remark, and we'll get into an argument."Gabriella smiled."Okay Mrs.Darbus."**

**"Thankyou dear." Gabriella took the schedule and left. The first thing she noticed were both boys standing right outside the door."Hey."Troy said as he gave her a peck on the lips."Hi." Gabriella smiled.**

**"Hi Gabriella."Chad said. From the tone of his voice,she could tell he was depressed."Chad,"**

**"You don't have to say it. I already know she hates me."**

**"She doesn't exactly hate you. She just.."**

**"Dis likes me beyond all reason?"**

**"Sort of."**

**"Yep. I realise." He started walking away."She's just angry. Over time she'll get over it."**

**"Sure."Chad left.**

**"Sorry."Gabriella muttered.**

**"He's just a little hurt right now."Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella from behind.**

**"Poor guy."**

**"Come on. This is Chad we're talking about.He'll lighten up."**

**" I hope.Oh I forgot."**

**"What?"She turned around and pulled out the schedule."I have to give this to your dad."**

**"Here, i'll do it." he took the schedule from her hands."Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Thanks. I'll see you later."She hugged him then left. Troy began making his way to his dad's office, in the boy's locker room.Once in there, he found Mr.Bolton munching on a twinky and reading a sports mag.**

**"I thought mom said you can't have anymore junkfood for a week."Startled,Mr.Bolton looked up from his magazine."Oh Troy. What are you doing here?"**

**"From Mrs.Darbus." Troy handed his dad the schedule.**

**"What? She's too lazy to get off her big ass and give it to me herself.What a pig."**

**"Dad!I know you guys aren't the best of friends,but don't call her a pig.Besides,according to mom,"He picked up a twinky."You've been gaining a little weight lately."**

**"Well you know how your mom is.I eat one piece of junkfood and she goes off. At least I work it off. That teacher of yours just sits around in her twinkle world."**

**"What happened to the Bravo, Brava thing when we won the championship game?You guys seemed to actually acknowledge each other."**

**"I was happy we won."**

**"Sure dad. Well i'm already late to class as it is so."Troy turned to leave."Wait, Troy. Here."Mr.Bolton handed his son a late note."Thanks dad." Troy left.**

**"Wait!Give me back my twinky."**

**"Here."Troy tossed the junkfood over then left. Once he got into class, he gave Ms.Foote the note, then quickly settled across from Chad. Gabriella didn't have Biology first period, but Taylor did."Okay class. Today we will be disecting frogs. I'll let the boys pick the partners out of a hat this time. " Ms.Foote handed the hat to the boys."Please let me pick Taylor."Chad mumbled.Chad picked out the little slip and opened it."No." **

**"Who do you have?"Troy asked."Kelsi."**

**"What's wrong with Kels?"**

**"Nothing.I like working with her ,but I wanted Taylor."**

**"Are you sure that'd be a good idea?"Troy said as he picked out of the hat."I need to apologize.So who'd you get?" **

**"Oh."**

**"What?"**

**"I got Taylor."Troy said as he showed Chad the slip."What? Dude I need to talk to her. Let's trade."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why not?" Troy motioned for him to turn around. He turned around."Taylor!"He stood up." I,"**

**"Save it."She said coldly at took a seat on the stool."But I,"**

**"Leave me alone."**

**"Mr.Danforth, to your partner." Chad said and made his way to Kelsi."Hey Kels."**

**"Hi. What's wrong."**

**"Long story." Chad sat down."Wanna talk?" Chad knew Kelsi enough to trust her with some girl stuff, so he decided to give it a chance, but he made sure he cut out the love part. There was only one girl he could feel comfortale sharing that with.Well at the moment.And that was Gabriella.xo Back to Troy and Taylor ox **

**"You can't stay mad at him forever."Troy said as they began opening the frog a bit.**

**"I can try."**

**Troy was about to say something when she interrupted him."Look, I know he's your best friend"**

**"Your boyfriend,"**

**"Anyway, it still dosen't take away my punishment."**

**"He's trying to apologize"**

**"An apology doesn't cure an extra week of grounding."**

**"... But."**

**"With no tv, no cell phone, no friends, i'm not allowed to go outside,plus now when I use my laptop, my oh so great dad has to monitor me."**

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah." They moved the organs around.**(Gross!)**"Well, if it helps, my dad is making me and Chad sweat from head to toe to pay for the detention we got ourselfs into.So we'll experience pure pain this whole week. So you won't feel like the only person under house arrest."Taylor smiled."I guess that does make me feel a little better."**

**"It should. My ass is getting kicked with the sport I love and, what the hell is that?" **

**"It's called a heart Troy."Taylor laughed at his facial expression.**

**"What's so funny?"He demanded.**

**"Your facial expression."**

**"What, it looks wierd."**

**"It looks the similiar to your heart, just smaller."**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"Come on Troy. We've known eachother since kindergarden.Don't you even rememeber once taking biology about the human body?"**

**"No."**

**"What about in 5th grade when we learned about it?"**

**"No."**

**"Freshman year?"**

**"Not really."**

**"How can you not remember anything about that?"**

**"Hello.Troy Bolton.Jock.Priority Basketball.Likes basketball,Gabriella.Dislikes.School.Do I have to make myself any clearer?"**

**"If you don't even know your own body, how are you supposed to pass this class?"**

**"I know the human body.Maybe not as much as you, but enough to get an A- in the class." They were looking at the frog but Taylor suddenly shot her head up."You have an A- in biology?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"That can't be right."**

**"Why not?"**

**"You're a jock. You're not supposed to get an A in one of the hardest subjects in school."**

**"It's an A- and okay jocks may not be that smart, but I have my moments. Me and Chad." Taylor's expression changed at Chad's name."Right."The bell rang. Taylor quickly walked out.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Lunch**

**"Kels, this is great!"**

**"Really? I didn't think it was that good."**

**"When did you write it?"**

**"This weekend."**

**"Wow. song writing really is your natural talent.**

Hate that I love you

As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I cant stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)

**"I like it."** (I don't own this. It's Rihanna and Ne-yo.I'm too lazy to come up with something but it's summer!No one thinks!Sorry back to story...)**"Thanks."**

**"Come on let's get some lunch."**

**"Okay."On their was to the lunch room, they saw Taylor digging for something in her locker."Hey Taylor."**

**"Hey Kelsi."**

**"So are you planning to sit at our regular table or somewhere far from Chad."**

**"Hey, you read my mind."Taylor said and started making her way in."Taylor come on.It's so middle school. Just sit with us. You don't have to talk with him."Kelsi pointed out."She's right. Come on please."Gabriella begged.Taylor groaned."Fine." They made their way to the food line."But I swear, if he pushes me once, i'm so out of here."**

**"Okay."Gabriella and Kelsi quickly made their way to the table while Taylor was still buying lunch.Chad was playing with his food."Okay listen."Kelsi said.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Don't try anything to tick her off or she will blow."They instructed.**

**"Okay."Taylor came over and sat down.Through the whole lunch period everyone had slight conversation, trying to reguard Taylor and Chad's problem.**

3:00pm.Dismissal.

**"Well here I go to another walk down to doing nothing."**

**"Ready?"**

**"Well I have to get there by 3:15 so yeah."**

**"Hey want Kelsi to come with us?"**

**"Yeah I could use company."**

**"Okay let's find her. They went to Kelsi's locker."Wow."**

**"I think we should just let them be."Gabriella smirked looking at Kelsi and Jason in a heated makeout session."Do you think anything could interrupt that?"**

**"No why?"Taylor took out a piece of paper, crumbled it up and threw it at the couple.It hit Jason's cheek.He broke the kiss and picked up the paper up."Who through this!"**

**"Are you crazy?"Gabby whispered."Run!"Taylor pulled Gabriella's hand to the next hallway.Hearing the footsteps,Jason followed."Why would you do that?"**

**"You said nothing would interrupt them!"**

**"I didn't mean throw paper at them!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"Why are we running any way.Jason's not gonna kill us when he finds out."Before Taylor answered they both ran into and collapsed from Troy and Chad.**

**"Ow!"Troy rubbed his head."What the hell are you two doing?"Just then Jason came down the hall."What happened here?"**

**"We were crushed by these two."Troy said getting up.**

**"We didn't crush you, you were in our way."**

**"You ran into us."Troy said pulling Gabriella up.Chad offered to help, but Taylor shook her head and picked herself up."Wait, that was you!"Jason said grabbing both girls.  
**

**"No! She threw it!"Gabriella pointed to Taylor."What's going on?"Chad asked."These two hit me with a paper ball."**

**"Why?"Troy asked.**

**"It was a total accident!"Taylor smirked.**

**"Who throws paper in the hallway as an accident?"Gabriella asked already knowing she was lying.**

**"It was ment for Kelsi."**

**"For me?"They turned around and saw Kelsi walking their way."Why was I a target?"**

**"Oh you are such a big liar."Gabriella said.**

**"No i'm not!"Taylor said walking over to Kelsi."I just happened to want to throw this at Kelsi, but missed.They all gave her a 'yeah right' sign."Okay,we were just playing around. We were looking for Kels to walk with us to, oh my god what time is it?"**

**"3:10.Why?"Jason asked."I have to go!"**

**"Why?Oh right."Kelsi told him.**

**"Oh, can I go with you guys?"Kelsi asked."We were about to ask you the same thing let's go. Kelsi asked Jason.**

**"Can't. basketball practice. We have to be there early because two certain somebodies!"Jason looked at Troy and Chad."Can't make it and we have to all work harder for that."**

**"At least you get to play. We'll be painting sets for the next hour."Troy responded.**

**"Mr.Bolton,Mr.Danfoth detention now."Mrs.Darbus said as she came out of the auditorium.**

**"Coming."Chad groaned. "Well, we'll see you at 5 Gabbs."**

**"Kay.Bye."The girls gave their boyfriends their regular goodbyes with the exception of Taylor. As soon as they left the school Kelsi hit both girls on the arms."Ouch!"**

**"That's for interrupting my me and Jason."**

**"She did it!"**

**"So, you were with me.Besides, you should thank us Kels, your face was turning blue."Taylor joked."Really?"**

**"Just kidding." Kelsi rolled her eyes. Then she got back on the morning subject."Taylor. You have to forgive Chad."**

**"No way."**

**"He didn't mean to do that."**

**"But he still did it."**

**"Okay he did, but you should have seen how he was after it."**

**"How was he?"Taylor asked a little curious."He started feeling really bad and saying it was all his fault.And after homeroom he had the saddest face in history. I told him you didn't hate him but he said you dislike him beyond all reason.It was so disappointing Tay."**

**"Yeah, and today in Science, he kept telling me how he was an idiot and that he wished he never came to Gabby's house."**

**"Really?"**

**"YES!"They said in unison."Okay, Okay."They arrived at her front steps."I'll think about it tonight okay?Happy now?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Great.I'll see you guys later."They exchanged hugs then Taylor went inside.**

**"I'm so tired."**

**"Me too. All that convincing made me tired."**

**"Same here. Hey can you carry me?"**

**"What's wrong with your two feet?"**

**"They're too slow.Pleeeaaassseeee."Gabriella rolled her eyes as she bent down and Kelsi got on her back.They started walking to Gabriella's."Dang Kelsi. Don't you eat?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Not enough. You need to start munching on Doritos or something."**

**"Hey!My doctor said i'm only that light because i'm short.So shut up!"**

**"Sorry! Does Jason know your evil side?"**

**"Actually, he does."**

**"Why am I not surprised.You know you're one of the people who look nice, but are really evil on the inside."**

**"You're talking!You may look like an angel but you really are a devil on the inside."**

**"Kelsi Neilson! I am shocked. That's a detention! I here bye give you one hour of painting sets."**

**"Oh no!Please Mrs.Darbus no!" They laughed.**

**"Okay.Where's my key?"Kelsi jumped off Gabriella.**

**"Here."They walked into her house.Kelsi called her mom to let her know where she was.After finishing their homework, which only took 30 mintes, both girls decided to watch a movie. "No way!"**

**"Yes come on."**

**"I agreed to watch a scary movie but not Hostle!"**

**"Come on pretty please."**

**"Why can't you just watch it with Troy?"**

**"Because I just got it.And you're the lucky friend who gets to watch it with me."**

**"Lucky me."**

**"Come on it'll be fun."**

**"Define fun." Gabriella giggled as she put the dvd in and grabbed some popcorn.Half way into the movie both girls had horrified expressions on their faces."Ahh! Oh my god."(**Just incase you've never seen Hostle, it's a part when one of the three Americans that come to a place for their enjoyment(pigs)head is, well yeah .)**The doorbell rang and they screamed.After they caught their breath, Gabriella opened the door."Hey guys." Troy , Chad and Jason were there.**

**"Is everything okay?We heard screaming."Troy asked.**

**"No problem.We were just watching Hostle."Gabriella let them in.**

**"Hostle? You actually were brave enough to watch that?" Jason asked.**

**"We're actually still watching it."**

**"No we were watching it."Kelsi said as she turned it off."We are taking a break."**

**"Fine.Scaredy cat." As Gabriella put it away she reminded Kelsi of what they needed to say."You!"They yelled at Chad."Yes?"**

**"Sit down!" Instead of waiting for him to sit, the girls pulled him n the couch."If I did something to you guys, i'm sorry,"**

**"You didn't do anything.We actually have news from Taylor."His expression changed.**

**"She still hates me right."**

**"No.We actually convinced her to think about forgiving you. She said she'd think about it."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Well that helps a little."**

**"Great then we should get started"**

**"Wait!"**

**"What?"**

**"I'm hungry." She looked at him.**

**"Are you serious."**

**"Yes.Mr Darbus killed us today wih detention. Right Troy?"**

**"Yeah she did."**

**"And coach murdered us today."**

**"So you're all hungry?"They nodded their heads."Then go ahead and destroy my kitchen."**

**"Thanks."They rushed into the kitchen."**

**Why do I have a feeling that I will need to buy groceries after this?" They laughed. Finally after 15 minutes the boys were done. All except Chad of course.**

**"Okay Chad. Out."**

**"Hold on i'm almost done."**

**"Yeah you're almost done from my allowance going towards groceries."She pulled Chad out.**

**"Fine Gabriella. No reason to get all mad."**

**"Yeah. Sure."**

**"Okay let's do this essay thingy."Chad said grabbing his bag."Wow.You're ready."Gabriella muttered. **

2 hours later. **After** **finishing another 3 pages the group, sat down in the living room."Hey let's watch Hostle from the beginning now."**

**"Yeah." The guys agreed."NO!!"**

**"Come on Kels."**

**"I already sat through half of it and I am not about to go through that again."Well you wont, you already saw half of it. So it shouldn't be as scary."**

**"Yeah, and if you do get scared, i'm right here."Jason said putting his arm around her."Come on Kelsi.Pretty pleeeeez with bananas,cherry, strawberry,melon, watermelon, sugar, cupcakes,-"**

**"Okay I get it. Fine but if I have a heart attack then it's your fault Gabriella."**

**"Okay I can live with that."Gabriella laughed at her facial expression."Just joking. Ready?"**

**"Do I have a choice?"**

**"No."Gabriella put in the dvd and pressed play.They all were three forth the way into the movie when the phone rang, making them scream.**(Well the guys yelled.)** Gabriella picked up the phone while Troy paused the movie.**

**"Hello?...what?" The everyone looked at her.**

**"No she didn't say anything.Okay bye."Gabriella hung up and ran her fingers through her hair."Oh my god."**

**"Gabby what's wrong?"Troy asked worried."Taylor."She nearly whispered.**

**"What happened to Taylor?"Chad demanded.**

**"She's missing." **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Cliffy! Any ideas about what happened?

Veronica


	12. Missing

Gabriella hung up and ran her fingers through her hair."Oh my god."

"Gabby what's wrong?"Troy asked worried."Taylor."She nearly whispered."What happened to Taylor."Chad demanded.

"She's missing."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Everyone froze. Chad was the first to speak."Please tell me this is just a sick joke. Please Gabriella."He begged. **

**"It's not. Her parents just called. They said her dad went to check on her but she was gone. They looked everywhere, then called the police."Gabriella said, on the verge of tears. Chad got up."I'm going to look for her."**

**"Me too."Troy said. **

**"Me three."Jason added. **

**"Don't forget me."Kelsi finished. **

**"Okay. How about we split up?"Gabriella suggested.**

**"Fine i'll go to the park."Troy said.**

**"I'll go to the school. Maybe she's there."Jason stated. **

**"We'll go to the mall."Kelsi said including Gabriella.**

**"Okay let's go" Chad said putting his jacket on. "If you find her call everyone.They all exited the house and went to their destinations.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Taylor?"Troy called as he wandered through the park. Suddenly a shadow of a person ran through the swings.**

**"Taylor!"Troy yelled as he ran to catch up to her**

**"Taylor wait! We need to talk to you."He pulled on her arm and turned her around.It wasn't her.**

**"Oh i'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." **

**"No problem."The look-a-like woman walked off. Troy looked around some more before finally realising she wasn't there.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Jason got to the school minutes after he left Gabriella's house. "Taylor are you there?" He circled the school 3 times. No one was there.Jason decided to call Troy.**

**"Found her yet?"**

**"No luck. You?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Any other idea where she could be?"**

**"How about the library?"**

**"At 8?"**

**"You have a better idea!"**

**"Unfortunately no.I'll meet you there."**

**"Fine."Jason hung up.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Okay, i'll go through the food court, you go through the first section of the mall." Gabriella instructed. For the next hour the girls searched their positions, finding no luck. "Come on. We can't give up."**

**"I don't plan on giving up."Kelsi stated. **

**"Well, why could she have run away?"**

**"Do you think Chad is a part of this?"**

**"No.That can't be it or at least all of it.Maybe it was a grounding issue."**

**"A grounding issue?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"She said her dad really ticked her off."**

**"Yeah but are you sure it was enough to actually make her runaway."**

**"I hope not let's keep looking."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chad sat on the park bench after searching for 20 minutes.**God I hope she's okay. Why did have to be so stupid!**"Okay let's think this out.Taylor's favorite places are the mall, movies,Gabriella's.I've already looked there!Okay Chad calm down. Think of something else."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Hey Jason wait up!"Jason turned around to see Troy running up to him."Well the library closes in like five minutes so we better hurry up."Jason said.**(I have absolutely no idea when librarys close so just go with me please.)**They hurried in and searched the aisles.Once again they gave up."She's not here." They left the library."It's been a long time since i've been there."**

**"Me too. I'd say in about 5,6 years."**

**"I'd say 7."They laughed,but immediately stopped getting back to the main subject."Let's see if anyone else found her."Troy said, pulling out his phone. **

**"Fine, i'll call Kelsi."**

**"I'll call Gabriella" They both made their calls.**

**Troy, **Gabriella

Hey Troy.

**Sad?**

Yeah,we've been looking for ever.Still no luck.

**We haven't exactly been succesful either.**

Troy,

**Yeah?**

**Gabby?**

Nothing forget it. **This time Troy wasn't about to ask what again.**

Okay,Well i'm gonna find Kelsi and see if we had any luck.

**Okay ****Bye..**

**(Jason, **Kelsi

**Hey Kels,any luck?**

No such luck.Why would Taylor even do this?**Jason could sense the fear in her voice.**

**It's gonna be okay Kelsi**

Yeah sure.

**Don't worry, we'll find her.**

Okay** He could now tell she was crying** now.

Gabriella's here. I have to go.**Kelsi hung up.Jason walked up to Troy."Well Kelsi didn't find her and now is having an emotional breakdown."**

**"Same with Gabriella but minus the breakdown.She's holding it on the inside."**

**"What about Chad?"**

**"I'll call him."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Why did she runaway?She didn't tell us anything!"Kelsi cried.**

**"Don't worry.We'll find her Kels,"Gabriella said comforting her friend."Come on let's look some more."**

**"Okay."Like the others they continued to look but came up with nothing.**

**"I don't think she's here Kels."**

**"But it's the mall! This thing's a mile wide.She could be anywhere! For god sakes we could leave and she'll just pop out and say oh yes their gone!"**

**"Kelsi"**

**"She could hide in a department store."**

**"Kelsi"**

**"She could just leave right now and leave us looking."**

**"Kelsi!Please calm down.We can't find her if we breakdown."**

**"Really because I am this close to breaking down."**

**"Okay when the mall closes, we'll stick around and see if she comes out okay?"**

**"Okay."**

**Gabby gave her friend a warm hug.Gabriella kept looking at the customers trying to find Taylor.Through it she tried to keep pushing back the thought in her mind that maybe Taylor didn't runaway.Maybe, there was a different reason she disapeared...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I would make it longer but I wanted this to be three chapters long.(And no.It wasn't to annoy the hell out of the readers for suspence.lol.)


	13. Found

Gabriella kept looking at the customers trying to find Taylor.Through it she tried to keep pushing back the thought in the back of her mind that maybe Taylor didn't runaway.Maybe, there was a different reason she disapeared...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**After a long search of looking for Taylor, the gang was hopeless. Troy and Jason sat on the park bench."I can't believe this."Troy muttered.**

**"What the hell was Taylor thinking! What had to be so bad that she had to runaway?It was too dam weeks! I got grounded for two months and I didn't go off running like that!"**

**"Calm down man."**

**"No I wont! Kelsi is flat out crying, we've been looking for hours and we still can't find her!Gabriella's her best friend,Taylor should have called her!Not make us all go crazy looking for her!" **

**"Look, I agree with you.Taylor should have called Gabriella but we don't even know why she ran away!Or even if she did runaway!"**

**"Did?" They both turned around and saw Kelsi, with tear stains on her face.**

**"No Kels I mean..."Troy tried to explain.**

**"You think there's another reason she's missing?"**

**"No. I don't."Kelsi was like his sister and the last thing he needed was for her to feel even worse than before."Where's Gabriella?"He asked trying to change the subject.**

**"We split up.She told me to go with you guys and try to relax.How can I relax?" Kelsi tried to wipe away the fresh tears but they kept flowing.Jason rapped her in a hug."It's okay Kelsi, It'll be okay."He soothed. Troy felt really sorry for Kelsi and Gabriella. After all, they knew Taylor better than anyone. It must be harder on them then anyone else,besides Taylors parents and Chad. He pulled out his phone and called Gabriella. After the voice mail came on 4 times, Troy stopped up. He began to get worried.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

9:17pm

**"Thanks for coming with me Gabbs."**

**"No problem but are you sure she's here?"**

**"I don't know but I have to give it a try."**

**"Wow it's really dark. I hope nothings happened to her."**

**"I don't know what i'll do if something happens." **

**"Beep!"**

**"What was that?"Chad asked.**

**"My cell."Gabriella opened her cellphone. **4 missed calls. **"Troy." Chad nodded his head. **

**"You should have seen Kelsi Chad. She was about to lose it."**

**"I thought so. What about you? You okay?"**

**"Honestly I don't really know. But i'm trying to be strong right now."Her cell rang again.**

**"And that's why you're not answering him."**

**"How'd ----"**

**"You're afraid if you talk to him you'll lose it like Kelsi**." I've never seen this side of Chad. It's like he knows everything.He's, serious. A lot. **Gabriella thought about it and she realised that she'd never seen him like this, except the time he told her his feelings for Taylor.**

**"Chad."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Why would Taylor be here?" No answer.**

**"Chad?" She looked at him. He was staring at something. She looked at what he was staring at and gasped.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Why isn't she answering?"Troy asked himself. He now was worried that something might have happened to Gabriella. **

**"Come on Kelsi.Let's take you home."Jason said getting up."I can't."She nearly whispred. Kelsi was staring at the ground.10 minutes had passed since she arrived."No Kelsi. It's late come on."**

**"My curfeu's 10."**

**"It doesn't matter. Come on i'm taking you home." She finally gave in and stood up."Okay."She responded. Jason rapped his arm around her and looked at Troy."Coming?"**

**"No.I'm gonna stay for a while."**

**"Okay."**

**"Night Kelsi."**

**"Night." They walked away."Taylor, where are you?"Troy sat thinking for about 10 minutes when Jason appeared again."I though you took her home."**

**"I did. I'm still pissed about Taylor."**

**"Hey, what if she didn't runaway?"**

**"You don't think,"**

**"You know I really don't know.I hope not."**

**"Yeah for the girls sake, it better not be the case! Taylor's like a sister to me and if she was kidnapped, I don't even know."**

**"You know if we're freeking out now, how does Chad feel?"**

**"I bet like shit. I feel bad for the guy. On top off all this she hates him." Troy sat thinking about his best friend that he knew since kindergarden. It had to be hard for him too.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Taylor?"Gabriella whispered. 2 miles away from home Taylor lay on a blanket on the groud.She was soaking wet and lying there motionless.Gabriella ran to her."Taylor!" Nothing.Gabriella came across her and knelt down. Chad did the same."She's still breathing. Thank god."They both shook her until she woke up. Taylor looked around confused.**

**"Are you okay?"Gabriella asked. Taylor didn't respond.**

**"Taylor, why'd you runaway?"**

**"Why are you guys here?"**

**"Because we were scared to death.We've been looking for you." Chad responded. **

**"What happened?"Gabriella asked.**

**"Why are you wet?"**

**She looked at both of them still not responding.**

**"What's going on Tay?"Gabriella asked.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

They finally found Taylor but what happened?


	14. Reason

"What happened?"Gabriella asked.

"Why are you wet?"

She looked at both of them still not responding.

"What's going on Tay?"Gabriella asked.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Taylor sat up."What time is it?" Chad looked at his cell."10:27"**

**"What? That can't be. I didn't want to stay that long!"**

**"What's going on Taylor?"Gabriella."We were watching a movie and then I got a call from your dad saying you were missing. We looked everywhere."**

**"We?"**

**"Me, Chad, Troy Kelsi, and Jason. You're dad was about to breakdown." Taylor's facial expression changed at 'dad'.Chad noticed."Did your dad do something?"Taylor looked down."I don't want to talk about it.**

**"Well, can you tell us why you didn't call? I was going crazy Tay!----"**

**"I don't have my cellphone remember!"**

**"Oh."**Of course! No wonder.Taylor would have called but she's grounded. **Taylor lay back."What was so bad that you had to runaway?"Chad asked. Taylor shook her head indicating she really didn't want to talk about it.Chad sighed."Well, why are you wet?"**

**"I had to find a way to relax. What better way than to jump in a lake?"**

**"Relax?" Taylor closed her eyes."Look, before i left, something happened.Something bad. It was with me and my dad and I needed to get away real fast or I could have done something I would regret. I didn't mean to worry you guys, I just needed to get away from everything."**

**"You're two miles away from home in the woods on a blanket soaking wet for over 2 hours and didn't mean to worry us."Chad joked.Taylor smiled and opened her eyes.Gabriella giggled a bit too.Then Taylor hit Chad."What was that for?"**

**"I'm still mad at you though." She sat up."Look Taylor, i'm really sorry. I know, it's me and my big mouth---"**

**"Not about that stupid."Chad was confused."Then why are you mad?"**

**"Because you didn't find me eairler!"**

**"Well how was I supposed to know you'd be here?"**

**"Come on Chad. Think."**

**"Um sorry to interrupt but what does this place have to do with anything?"Both Chad and Taylor smiled.**

**"What? what's with the smiles?"**

**"Gabbs! You're my best friend, I can't believe you forgot this."**

**"Yes, I forgot this, remind me."**

**"Okay.This is where we had our first kiss."Chad responded."Oh!"**

**"Yeeeaaaahhhh."**

**"It looks so different in the dark."**

**"I guess so."**

**"Well it's really creepy here so let's go home."**

**"I can't"**

**"Why not."**

**"I don't know. I'll just walk in and he'll ground me even further and all this mess will start and,"**

**"Well look at it like this Tay. If you don't come back, they'll be scared to death and hire a squad team to look for you while they mope all day long."**

**"I like number two."**

**"Taylor!"**

**"Okay i'll go back, but if I get grouned for the rest of my life,i'm blaming it on you two."**

**"Fine, let's so."Chad said pulling her up."Fine."**

**"Wait!"**

**"What?"**

**"Don't you see the movies?" At that Gabriella hugged the living daylights out of Taylor."I missed you so much!!!!!"**

**"Ow! Gabriella!"**

**"Hold on,just a few more seconds.Okay."She let go.Chad laughed.**

**"That hurt."**

**"Just showing how much I love my best friend."Suddenly Chad remembered what he had to say.**

**"Well can you not break my back doing that?"Gabriella rapped an arm around her."Of course not. Now let's go. And lets take a cab this time."**

**"I second that."Taylor said.**

**"Well I hope you have money because all I have is a 5."The girls groaned knowing they didn't have any money.** man! I wish I had the twenty i got from Troy!"**So does this mean we have to walk?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Yes. Come on it's just like in practice."**

**"One thing."Taylor responded."Gabbs and I don't play basketball so we don't run like you."**

**"Well that's too bad now let's go."Chad said pushing both girls forward."Uh! Why can't you be mopy Chad."Gabriella whined as he pushed them again."Because it's cold as hell out and I want to go to sleep so i'm not gonna let two girls get in the way of that."He said now grabbing both of their hands and walking faster."There's the arrogant Chad we love."Taylor muttered causing Gabriella to laugh a bit."Beep!"Gabriella pulled out her phone.**7 missed calls.**"Answer him already."Chad said. "Okay."**

**"Who?"**

**"Troy."**

**"Oh. Why didn't you call him?"**

**"Because she was afraid she would cry if she talked to him."**

**"Thanks Chad."Gabriella said sarcastically."**

**"Hey, you know I never understood. Why were you guys late for lunch? And what was with your arm Gabby?"**

**"Um I had an accident and fell. It got bruised and we had to go to the bathroom. No big deal."Gabriella responded.She looked at Taylor and mouthed 'I'll tell you later' Taylor nodded."You know what?"**

**"What?"**

**"I'm really hungry." both girls rolled their eyes."You're always hungry."They responded."I have got to put you on a diet."**

**"That's what I said! But Chad said that he plays basketball so it doesn't matter.Dummy."**

**"You know Chad's right here so stop talkin about me like he's not,I mean i'm not.here."They laughed.**

**"Okay. Sorry to upset your feelings."Taylor sarcastically said.**

**"Okay for that, we're going faster."He pulled them up infront and began to jog."No."They whined as he continuesly pushed."Come on this way you'll get there faster and get a good workout."**

**"What if we don't want a good workout!"**

**"Oh well. move it!" They groaned." After a few minutes.Gabriella's phone rang."You should get that before he goes nuts Gabby."Chad said."Okay but can we please stop!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Fine."They stopped and both girls collapsed."Wow you guys are really out of shape."**

**"Well some of us don't run around every day Chad!" he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.Gabriella picked up.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Finally I got you.I was worried."**

**"Sorry."**

**"Why are you out of breath?"**

**"Well a certain arrogant boy made me run non stop for about a mile."Gabriella said looking at Chad."Chad's with you?"**

**"Yeah and guess who else is!"Gabriella said excited.**

**"You found her?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Finally. Where was Taylor?"**

**"Ask Chad he took me to her."Gabriella gave the phone to Chad."Hey man what's up?"**

**"Where'd you find her?"**

**"Woods?"**

**"The woods?"**

**"I'll tell you later." Gabriella took back the phone."I'll call you when we all get back home okay?"**

**"Okay. Love you."**

**"Love you to bye."Gabriella hung up."Okay you got your 5 miute break now let's go."**

**"Can we please walk."They begged.**

**"Fine."**

**"Thankyou." He once again took their hands and started walking."Wait slow down."**

**"You know what I just thought?"**

**"What?"**

**"I've finally found a way to torture you girls."**

**"You're not serious. That's not fair."**

**"Then why don't you actually get active."**

**"We do get active, just not like you do." **

**"Then how do you get active?"**

**"Duh shopping."Chad rolled his eyes."Of course."**

**"No seriously, we have to walk around the store while carrying heavy bags and in heels sometimes so that means that we do get active so ha look at you!"Taylor responded.**

**"That doesn't even count."**

**"Yes it does. The mall's a mile wide and since we have to walk front and back that'll make 2 miles---"**

**"And don't forget the distance in the stores."**

**"Yeah. So that's about 3 miles. So we do get active."**

**"Right."**

**"Yep. Tell Troy that too because he probably doesn't believe it."**

**"Yeah sure that'll be the first thing on my list."Chad said."Yeah right." After 30 minutes of walking, the three landed in Taylor's neighborhood."Oh god.I think we should circle the block---"**

**"No Taylor. Come on they're worried sick about you."Gabriella scolded. Taylor took a deep breath."Okay.Let's get it over with." They began walking down the block until they all walked on to her front porch.Taylor rang the doorbell twice."Hold on!"**

**"That's my mom."Taylor sqeezed Chad's hand. He sqeezed it back.The door opened. "Hello-----TAYLOR!"Mrs. Mc.Kessi grabbed her daughter and rapped her in a hug."Hi mom."**

**"Oh my babe.Are you okay? Why are you wet, what happened?"Mrs.Mc.Kessi continued to bombard her daughter with questions.**

**"Actually mom, I was lost but Gabriella and Chad found me."Mrs.Mc.Kessi turned her attention to the two behind Taylor."Thankyou so much."She said bearing fresh tears.**

**"You're welcome. Anything for Taylor."Chad responded. Mrs.Mc.Kessi let go of her daughter."Come on. I have to call your father.He's still looking for you."**

**"Okay."**

**"Well we have to go home so Taylor we'll see you tomorrow okay?"**

**"Okay."Taylor hugged Gabriella. "See you later."Then she hugged Chad."If I get yelled at and punished remember it's your fault."She wispered into his ear."Well then i'll have to deal with that."Taylor laughed and kissed him on the cheek."Bye."After Taylor was dragged into the house by her mother, Gabriella and Chad began walking back. Once out of hearing distance Gabriella hit Chad's arm."Ow! Am I a hitting magnet?"**

**"Chad!"**

**"What?"**

**"Congratulations!"Gabriella hugged him."Okay first I get hit then hugged. I just don't get girls."**

**"She doesn't hate you anymore."**

**"Oh yeah.Now I can tell her."**

**"Well hurry up.The suspence is killing me!"**

**"Okay Ms.Montez!Well here you are."**

**"Yes and now I will go home to a questioning mother and an empty fridge Chad."**

**"I didn't eat all the food!"**

**"Right.Well see you tomorrow."**

**"Bye."Gabriella hugged Chad one last time before she went into the house."She's right.Now I have to tell her."Chad said to himself as he began the short walk to his home...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The suspence is over, and Chad is ready,however new problems will come during the next few weeks.Minor and major.

-Veronica.


	15. 3 weeks later

**It had been almost 3 weeks since Taylor's disapearance.She was given an extra 3 days of grounding that she didn't complain about, and Chad still had not told Taylor his secret.He either didn't get a chance or when he did,it just wasn't the right moment. Today was Saturday and Gabriella and Taylor were shopping at the mall.**

**"My punishment is over! Praise the lord!"**

**"Wow someone is happy."**

**"Yes. Someone is. Now I am free to do what ever I want."**

**"That's why you dragged me here?"**

**"Yeah. Who says that shopping doesn't get you active?We've already walked 7 miles."**

**"Yes we have and my feet are killing me.Why did I wear highheals?"**

**"I'm asking myself why I wore mine! Let's go to a shoe store."**

**"We won't make it! Come on here's a bench." The girls sat on the bench and relaxed. "A girls' day out never felt so good."**

**"I know.I'm surprised we've been shopping since 10.That's been 8 hours."**

**"It's six already?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"That explains the 14 bags we have together."**

**"Yep!Okay my feet are gonna get a thousand blisters if we don't go home."**

**"Mine too.Let's go."The girls grabbed their bags and left the mall."You know at times like this I wish I had a car."Taylor whined.**

**"Do you wanna call the boys to pick us up?"**

**"Nah let's get a cab.We'll go to your house then surprise them."**

**"Okay."After finding a cab, both girls made their way into Gabriella's house."Okay, I am changing into the flats I bought."They went into Gabriella's room. "Okay that feels so much better."**

**"Yeah."**

**"So what are the guys doing?"Taylor asked.**

**"Playing one on one. Probably."**

**"Figures."**

**"Hey,basketball is their best friend."**

**"Like shopping is ours."**

**"Yep!"**

**"You know what i'm bored.Let's sing."**

**"Oh so now you're ready to not be shy about singing."**

**"No i'm ready to not be shy in front of you." Gabriella rolled her eyes.**

**"Okay what song?"**

**"You pick."**

**"Okay.Oh I know Mario----"**

**"How do I breath."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Do you have it on your I-pod?"**

**"I think...yeah I have it."Gabriella put her i-pod in the speakers and pressed play.**

How do I breath

how do I breath

**"I do first verse you do second."Gabriella said."Okay we both do chorous." ...**

**"Okay high part."**

**"How do I breeeaaattthhh!!!!!!!!" They both sang it, neither of them hitting Mario's highnote.**

**"I love that song."**

**"You love every song."**

**"That's not entirely true."**

**"Yeah sure.Let's do theme's."**

**"Okay,play a breakup song."**

**"Why breakup?"**

**"Because i'm sick of love songs.They need to die right now!"**

**Gabriella laughed."How about a song that basicaly is about being strong and not crying?"**

**"What do you have in mind?"**

**"Rihanna, cry."**

**"I've never heard it."Taylor pulled out her i-pod and replaced it in Gabriella's speakers.**

**"Oh I like the piano in the beginning."**

**"I thought you would."They continued to listen to the song...**

**"I wanna hear that song again."**

**"Yeah it addicts people sometimes."**

**"Yeah."**

**"I'm not the type to get my heart broken.I'm not the type to get upset and cry."**

**"Oh wow.You memorized it already."**

**"What? It's addictive!"**

**"Sure."**

**"Hey you know what?"**

**"What?"**

**"This is like one of the first Saturdays that it's been just us you know?"**

**"Yeah.Usually they sneak onto the balcony or something."Taylor said refering to the guys.**

**"I'm still thinking about what happened at our sleepover!"**

**"Me too!"They laughed.**

**"Oh look."**

**"What?"**

**"They're here."Gabriella pointed to the window where both boys were a block away from the house.**

**"Well that was fun while it lasted."Taylor commented.**

**"You're right."Gabriella got up and unlocked the balcony doors.**

**"Ow!"**

**"What happened?"**

**"Splinter!I need tweezers and a bandaid."**

**"To the bathroom then."The girls walked into the bathroom.Seconds later the guys walked in and sat on the bed."What's that?"Troy asked motioning to the song.**

**"One of Taylor's favorite songs.Cry I think."Troy tapped the screen."Yeah."**

**"Okay one.Two.Three!"**

**"OW!"The boys looked at the bathroom."What's going on?"**

**"Probably some girl stuff."**

**"So Taylor likes this?"**

**"Yeah, watch."Chad walked up to the speakers and pressed pause.**

**"Hey! Turn that back on!"He pressed play."See."**

**"Wow."**

**The girls came out of the bathroom."It wasn't that bad."**

**"Yes it was."**

**"What was?"Chad asked.Gabriella's phone rang."Splinter."She said before answering.Both boys rolled their eyes.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey honey.Listen i'm gonna have to stay until 12 today so don't wait up okay."**

**"12?"**

**"Yes you know the boss. You'll be okay right?"**

**"Yeah sure.I'll see ya later."**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too bye."Gabriella hung up."Who was that?"Troy asked."My mommy!"Gabriella responded as if she were three.Taylor laughed. There was a knock on the door."I'll be right back."Gabriella went downstairs and answered the door. "Delivery for Gabriella Montez."**

**"That's me."**

**"Sign here."Gabriella signed the paper and took the package."Thankyou."She closed the door and went back upstairs.**

**"Delivery from Sharpay!"**

**"What does it say."**

**"Take care of my babies for me.Grandma tried to throw them out!"**

**"Bet you 5 bucks it's shoes."**

**"Bet you it's not."Gabriella peeked into the package."Dam."She muttered.**

**"Pay up."Gabriella grabbed a 5 from her purse and gave Taylor it.Then they both ripped open the package.**

**"Not that I care ,but do you two usually do that to a package,"asked Troy."Yeah.It's the best part.Oh my god these are so cute!!"**

**"Oh no.No shoe talk while i'm here."Chad said."Fine."Gabriella said pulling out one of her boxes and putting the shoes in before storing them in the closet."**

**"So what did you guys do today?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Wait, let me guess basketball?"**

**"Yes."Chad responded."And let me guess.The mall all day then here."**

**"Oh you know us too well.Want to see what we bought."**

**"No!"They both responded.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because it always takes forever and we have to wait until we see everything you bought."Chad said leaning back.****The girls exchanged smiles.**

**"What is it annoying?"**

**"Yes the only thing even more annoying is that ringtone you have--" Troy stopped.**

**"Oh yeah!"Gabriella grabbed her phone and turned to the ringtones."No way!Don't you dare play it!"Troy said.Gabriella pushed the button.It was the chimpmunk verson of A moment like this.**

What if I told you

**"Gabriella give me the phone!"**

**"No!"She tried to run but he grabbed her from behind and shut the phone."Aww you're no fun."**

**"Hey why should you need the phone when you have Youtube?"Taylor said pressing play and putting up the volume."No!"Both Troy and Chad covered their ears.After bearing the minute and 52 seconds the song was finally over."My ears are bleeding!"Chad said. **

**"Oh don't be a baby."Taylor said as she high fived Gabriella.**

**"And that's payback."**

**"For what? What did we do to you?"**

**"I don't know really but we just felt like doing it."**

**"You two are so evil."**

**"I know.I'm so proud of us!"Troy shook his head.**

**"I am so exgausted."****Gabriella said lying on the bed again."You're tired.We just spent a whole day in the sun playing b-ball.We should be tired." Chad said.**

**"So?We walked through the mall on heels for 8 hours.I think we win that battle."Gabriella responded.**

**"Well who said you had to shop?"**

**"Who said you had to play basketball?"**

**"We're on the team.That means we're supposed to play."**

**"Well we're girls.That means we are supposed to shop."**

**"You know what?"**

**"What?"**

**"Are you hungry."**

**"No actually surprisingly not.I was just thinking...Oh see look now you made me forget!"**

**"Wow."They laughed.**

**"Oh yeah.Last night I was in the kitchen cause you know I get hungry and my mom came in.Tell me if this is fair.I got smacked just because I made a comment about the green stuff on her face."**

**"It's called a facial mask."**

**"No it seriously looked like food was on her face.It was nasty."**

**"Oh Chad.What are we gonna do with you,"Taylor asked.**

**"Hey it's not my fault if she looked like that. I mean it was hideous.I don't know how my dad does it!"**

**"Chad!"**

**"What?"**

**"Be a little more considerate."**

**"And by that you mean..."**

**"Care."**

**"Oh."**

**"You know what I feel like doing?"Gabriella said walking over to Taylor. She whispered it into her ear.**

**"Me too!"**

**"What?"Gabriella pulled out a comb and brush."Don't tell me you're gonna do eachother's hair---"**

**"No. We're gonna do yours!"**

**"What?"Both boys responded.**

**"Whos?"**

**"Chad's."**

**"No thankyou."**

**"Come on we're bored."**

**"And my head has to suffer for it!I don't think so."**

**"Please!We promise not to cut any off and then you can take it out."**

**"What are you planning to do?"**

**"Nothing. Just comb.brush and put it in a pony tail."**

**"No way. No pony tails!"**

**"We didn't say pony tails.We said pony tail as in one."**

**"Why can't you do each other's hair?"**

**"Because it would take longer, now stay still."Chad groaned as both girls started brushing his hair.Troy's phone rang."Hello?...Hey dad."**

**"Ow!"**

**"Wow do you comb your hair?"**

**"No that was Chad.Gabriella and Taylor are doing his hair...Yes he did agree to that.They have full power over him. I know it's sad."**

**"Okay now for the band.Let's do pink."**

**"No!"**

**"Okay blue."**

**"Tell mom i'll do it when I come home...No don't put her...hi mom...Okay i'll clean it when I come home.I will."**

**"Ooo!Is that your mom.Let me speak to her!"**

**"Fine.Mom Gabriella wants to talk to you."Troy handed the phone to Gabriella."Hey Mrs.Bolton!...We're doing Chad's hair."**

**"Hey Mrs.Bolton!"Taylor yelled over.Gabriella put the phone on speaker.**

**"Hi Taylor. How's doing Chad's hair going?"**

**"They're trying to kill me."**

**"No we're just brushing it.He's over reacting. Can I ask you something?"**

**"Anything."**

**"Okay.When Troy was little, did he comb his hair or did you have to do it?"**

**"What?"Troy's head shot up.**

**"Oh he was a toughy.He always squirmed when I tried to comb it. And it got so notty to the point he would always be screaming when I brushed it."**

**"Mom!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes"Troy grabbed the phone and took it off speaker."Mom I gotta go.Bye."He hung up.**

**"Why'd you do that?It was funny!"**

**"My mom talking about me is never funny."**

**"Right.Okay we're done."They had managed to comb and get Chad's hair in a pony tail.**(You know like in his video.push it to the limit.)

**"Take a look."Chad got up and looked in the mirror."Can I take it out now?"**

**"Come on it looks cute! Doesn't it look cute Troy?"**

**"You know,it doesn't really look that bad."**

**"See.Even Troy thinks so. Now wear it for the rest of the day please?"Gabriella asked.**

**"No.I'm taking this out." Taylor raised her eyebrows.**

**"No I don't think you heard her so i'll say it.You're going to wear it for the rest of the day."She grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward."Got it!"**

**"Okay got it!"Taylor smiled."Okay."She let him go.**

**"Wow.I'd hate to get on your bad side."Troy muttered.Gabriella giggled."You know what?We never finished Hostle."**

**"Oh yeah.Let's see if we can watch it now without distractions."**

**"Hostle?"**

**"Yeah.It's a really scary movie.You'll like it."**

**"Okay."They all settled down on Gabriella's couch and finally got through the movie.**

**"Oh my god that officially was the scariest movie I have ever seen."Taylor said.**

**"I second that.Now i'm gonna have nightmares in my sleep."**

**"Good thing we're having a sleepover."**

**"Speaking of sleepover--"**

**"Don't even go there."Chad said.They laughed. "Okay but that was funny."**

**"Shush! Hey isn't your mom supposed to be home by now?"**

**"She has to work over time.She's coming home at twelve."**

**"Oh."**

**"Okay I have an idea."Troy said."What?"Taylor asked.**

**"Let's play truth or dare."**

**"Ooo I wanna play."**

**"I thought you would."They walked up to Gabriella's room and sat on the bed."Okay I go first."Chad said."Fine."**

**"Gabriella or Taylor...I pick Gabriella.Truth or dare?"**

**"Knowing you I better pick truth."**

**"Okay. Have you ever beat up anyone in school over anything?"**

**"What kind of question is that?"**

**"Just answer the question."**

**"Okay. Yes."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Who?"Troy asked.**

**"Taylor."**

**"What?Is that true?"**

**"Well we didn't exactly beat eachother up.I just let her take her frustration out on me a little."**

**"Why the hell would you do that?"**

**"It's called taking one for the team.She beats me up I beat her up.It helps."**

**"It really does."**

**"Okay I really lost you there."**

**"It's a Taylor, Gabriella thing."**

**"Then this should be a fun game."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

This Chapter was just to get everything back to normal, for now.

-Veronica


	16. A day at the mall

Sunday 6:45am

**"Yesterday was fun wasn't it?"Taylor asked, waking up.**

**"Yeah it was very interesting."**

**"So are we on for the mall today too?"**

**"Yes. Of course."**

**"Do you think shopping is addicting us?" **

**"Um...Yeah but that's the best part right?"**

**"You got it!"They laughed.Gabriella then groaned.**

**"What?"**

**"I'm still thinking about Ryan."**

**"Me too."It had been 3 weeks since they had any contact with Ryan. When they tried to even approach him, he either quickly walked away or told them to leave him alone.**

**"What's his problem?"**

**"I don't know but I hope he comes around. He's my best friend and the last time I checked,best friends talk to eachother!"**

**"Maybe it's a guy thing. You know how they can be."**

**" I really hope so."**

**"Come on.You need a full day of shopping to help you get your mind off things.Okay?"**

**"Yeah.Okay.Hey mom!"**

**"Yeah honey?"Ms.Montez said coming out of the bathroom after fixing her hair.**

**"What time are you coming home from work?"**

**"It has to be twelve again."**

**"Twelve? Come on mom.Tell your boss that you need a break!"**

**"Gabriella it's not that easy."**

**"Well he need's to stop working you to death."**

**"Well we have to wait for that.That man can fire you in a minute if you approach him the wrong way.Now I have to go.Enjoy your day out girls..Oh and if he comes over, tell Chad to not even look at the oreo icecream.That's mine."Both girls laughed."Okay ma.Bye."**

**"Bye girls."After Ms.Montez left, both girls went into Gabriella's room and changed clothes.**

**"Did you just buy that?"Gabriella asked pointing to Taylor's shirt."It's so cute!"**

**"Thanks.Got it from...uh I forget but it is cute.Ready?"**

**"Hold on.Should we wear highheels today or flats?"**

**"My feet will kill me but i'm wearing highheels."**

**"Okay then I am too." After finishing their makeup, the girls got out and took a cab to the mall. Hours after shopping, the girls sat down in the food court after ordering Mc.Donalds."Well let me just tell you for the past hour no matter how hard I tried,I still can't get it off my mind."**

**"Hey I don't blame you. It's been bugging me too." Gabby's phone rang.Taylor picked it up."Hey Kels."**

**"Hey Tay.What's up?"**

**"Oh me and Gabby are at the mall."**

**"Tell Gabriella her tag is out."**

**"How'd you know.Where are you Kels?"**

**"Surprise."Kelsi popped up behind Gabriella."Hey Kelsi."Gabriella hugged her friend."Gabriella.Your tag."Kelsi pulled it back it the shirt."Thanks. So are you here alone?"**

**"No.Jason Troy and Chad are in the sports store."**

**"Troy and Chad are here?"**

**"Yeah.We caught up with them when we came in just now.How long have you guys been here?"**

**"About 5 hours ago."**

**"Why did you come at 7?Most people wake up at 7."**

**"Yeah well we couldn't sleep so we mind as well shop."Gabriella said throwing the trash away.**

**"Well than, let's go shopping."Kelsi said getting up."Okay where to?"**

**"Victoria's secret. I tried to get Jason to go in there to help me with the samples but he wont budge."**

**"Uh,I tried it with Troy too. I finally gave up after 10 minutes."**

**"Chad too.I mean Victoria's secret isn't that bad."**

**"To a guy it is.Let's go."All three rushed to the store and immedietly started smelling the perfume samples.**

**"Okay this one tops any here smell it."Taylor said as they walked over."Oh that does smell good!"**

**"This one's mine. I found it!"**

**"Fine but i'm borrowing it."**

**"Okay."After their purchases the girls left the store.**

**"So when do you think we will be able to get the guys to go into that store ever."**

**"Unless you change the name and contants, I don't think that will be a possibility."**

**"Me either."**

**"Guys."Gabriella whined."What?"**

**"We have to go to school tommorow."**

**"No i don't want to go! But on the bright side we only have a few months left."**

**"Yeah but they'll be long."Gabriella whined again.**

**"Oh stop it.No whining."Kelsi scolded.**

**"Oh look ice cream!"Gabriella said as she pulled the two into the store.**

**"Come on they have the really big cones."**

**"With twice the icecream?"**

**"Yeah."After ordering chocolate,vanilla and sprinkles, and oreo icecream all of them left the store."**

**"Let's go find the guys."Kelsi suggested.**

**"Or, we could let them find us while we go to Old Navy's."Taylor said.**

**"I second that."Gabriella said starting to walk in.**

**"But I told Jason i'd be gone for only 30 minutes and it's been 45. I should really find him----"**

**"Kelsi.Relax.You're with us so no problem."**

**"Yeah but he'd probably be looking for me now."**

**"Then he'll call you."**

**"But it's dead now.Can I use yours?"**

**"I still got mine taking away."Kelsi looked at Gabriella.**

**"Sorry, I forgot to charge my phone."**

**"What?"**

**"Just kidding."**

**"Gabriella!"**

**"Okay Ms.I have to tell Jay where I am and what I'm doing at all times.Geez live a little will ya?"Kelsi had a hurt look on her face.Both Gabriella and Taylor bursted out in laughter."Got ya!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"We know this stuff.Troy bugs me all the time when we're in the mall wondering where I am. And that's why I purposely get lost just to scare him."**

**"Same here with me."Taylor added.**

**"We got you Kels. Now let's go on."**

**"And if I get yelled at?"**

**"I got it."Taylor responded."Besides.Stop worrying, he's your boyfriend not your father.No come on!"**

**"Okay."Kelsi let them ****drag her into the store. After thirty minutes of shopping they left the store."Okay now let's go to the guys."**

**"How about--"**

**"NO."**

**"Okay.Where are they?"**

**"The sports store but they might have left. Uh my feet are killing me.Can one of you carry me?"**

**"We've been here since 7.Are feet are screaming."**

**"But my heels are higher."Kelsi said pointing to the three inch heels.**

**"Well you do have a point there,"before Gabriella finished** **Kelsi jumped on her back.**

**"Ow! my god! Taylor carry the bags.I can't bear the extra weight." Taylor took the bags and they began walking to the sports store.**

**"Oh so what now i'm heavy?"Kesli teased.**

**"I can't really tell.It's the heals that are screaming now."**

**"Good.Now that's for the prank you played."**

**"Man Kels.You sure make something out of nothing."Taylor said.**

**"How can I make something out of nothing when the nothing I made is actually a something?"**

**"I would ask but i'm in too much pain."**

**"There they are."Kelsi said pointing to the guys over at Starbucks.Jason spotted them and was the first to walk over."There you are! I was looking all over for you."**

**"Oh don't worry she was with us."Taylor said.**

**"Told you."Chad said as he and Troy walked over."They'll always find eachother."**

**"But you really should called.I was worried."**

**"Told you."Kelsi said facing Gabriella.**

**"Oh look.A cactus."Gabriella said pointing to the plant in the middle of the mall.They all looked."I wonder if those thorns are real."Gabriella started walking towards the plant.**

**"Gabriella stop!"Kelsi yelled as she jumped off her back.Once again both Gabriella and Taylor started cracking up."Got yah!Oh and Taylor."Gabriella motioned for her purse as Taylor tossed it over.Gabriella cought it and smacked Kelsi with it."That is for jumping on my back."**

**"I don't know."Jason interrupted."But am I supposed to stop or defend Kels in any of this?"He asked as they watched.**

**"No."Both boys said automatically. Jason looked at them."Well not unless it's a real fight. But if it's a regular fight, let the girls be."**

**"And you know this how?"**

**"Experience.Trust me. They make up faster than anyone in the world.Look."Troy said pointing to the girls now hugging.**

**"Girls are so complicated."**

**"I know. But after a while, you get used to it." The girls walked over."So when did you guys get here?"**

**"About 11:40.You?"Troy asked.**

**"7."**

**"7?That's too early."Chad immediately said.**

**"I know but we couldn't sleep."Gabriella said as she sat down next to Taylor.**

**"So,"Taylor continued."We ate another breakfast, bought magazines, oh and after Kelsi came we looked at all the boys and rated how cute they were and then bought----"**

**"You what?"Chad asked.**

**"We bought makeup---"**

**"No before that."**

**"We looked at all the cute boys, and started talking to them." The girls couldn't contain their laughter as they giggled at their boyfriends serious faces.**

**"Come on we're just kidding."Taylor finally said.**

**"You better be."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"You heard me.There better be no boy you're thinking about more than me Ms.Mc.Kessie." Chad said sitting down next to her.**

**"Okay.I'll keep that in mind while i'm washing the blood stains out of my shoes."**

**"Me too."**

**"Me three."**

**"Question.If you know your feet will hurt why the hell would you wear high heels?"Troy asked.**

**"Come here Troy."Taylor instructed as Troy sat in between both him and Gabriella.**

**"Why do you wear sweat pants when you play basketball?"**

**"Because it would be hard to move if you don't."**

**"Why does the team run to the side of the gym and back?"Gabriella asked.**

**"To keep up stamina in the game."Jason answered.**

**"Why do you make animal noises when you win a game?"**

**"Because that's just what guys do."**

**"And there you go."Gabriella answered.**

**Both Gabriella and Taylor got up and started walking towards the exit with their bags."Where are you going?"Troy called after them.**

**"Home to change shoes."**

**" I want to come!"Kelsi said as she got up.**

**"So you're leaving us?"**

**"If you don't come yeah." Lazily, the boys got up and left the mall.**

**"Can I drive?"Taylor asked.**

**"No way.I love this car."Chad responded.**

**"What are you mad that Tay's a better driver?"**

**"No she's not."**

**"Wanna bet?"**

**"Not on the car."**

**"Come on please.IF us girls get in this car, that means you wont have to deal with any girl stuff on the drive back."Gabriella said.**

**"Hey i'm okay with that."Troy said.**

**"Me too. Come on Chad. You saw her.She got an A on the test."Chad groaned."Fine but if there's one scratch---"**

**"Okay, I get it."Taylor said as she got into the driver's seat.**

**"I call shot gun!"Kelsi said.**

**"Fine."Gabriella said as she emptied the bags into the trunk and got in."See you in a few!"She said before they drove off.**

**"Guys what if she--"**

**"Calm down man. Like Taylor would reck your car."Troy said as he got into the passengers seat.**

**"Yeah."Jason got into the driver's.**

**"Okay."Chad got into the car and they drove off. Kelsi started listening to her i-pod.Once Taylor was sure she couldn't hear them she tapped Gabriella while still keeping her eyes on the road.Kelsi's eyes were closed.Both girls didn't tell her about Ryan yet.**

**"Gabriella."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Guess who I saw while you and Kelsi were back there."**

**"Who?"Gabriella asked.**

**"Ryan."**

**"What and you didn't tell me?"**

**"As soon as he looked at me he just ran off. I wanted to run after him but I'm in heels."Gabriella sighed.**

**"Great."**

**"What's up?" Kels asked after seeing the convo.**

**"We were just talking about how much blood is in our shoes right now."Kelsi laughed.**

**"I have more than you two i'll bet."**

**"Yeah right." The three smiled but inside, Gabriella and Taylor were frowning as they drove to Gabby's home.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 16.In real life, I don't think girls care about wearing highheels as much as Taylor Gabby and Kelsi do but my friend begged me to portray them like that.(If I went shopping for about 7 hours, I sure wouldn't wear high heels!But i'm not them so it doesn't matter.lol

-Veronica.


	17. Partners

Monday, 7:08am.

**Gabriella walked into school early today after a sleepless night.Taylor walked along side her unable to sleep also.**

**"So what'd you dream about?"Gabriella said after walking to her locker and putting her books in.**

**"Besides yesterday, I had a dream about Chris Brown. Gabriella he was cute! Omg and what he was wearing, I just wanted to eat him up."Gabriella laughed.**

**"But Taylor."She teased."You can't think about him or any other guys. Just Chad." Taylor rolled her eyes.**

**"Chris Brown,doesn't count."**

**"You saw how serious they were back there?"**

**"I know. I wanted to laugh ,hey I did laugh."**

**"Me too." They both sat down and leaned against the lockers like the other 10 or 11 students there.**

**"Taylor."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'm so tired."**

**"I would guess.you woke me up 5 times."**

**"So.If I cant sleep, neither can you."Gabriella said leaning her head on her best friend's shoulder.**

**"Well that's selfish."**

**"So. I didn't get sleep because I was thinking about something and I felt like you needed to know."**

**"Five times?Couldn't you hold it in. After the first three times?"**

**"No Taylor.Isn't that what bestfriends are for."**

**"No that's what boyfriends are for."**

**"Not entirely and besides, I can't talk to Troy about this."She said seriously.Then got playful again."So I have you!Isn't that great?"**

**"Sure it is."Gabriella sat up.**

**"I can't believe it's been a month since he's talked to me."She said a little sad."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"I don't know what I did wrong Tay. I mean everything was fine until he came to my house last month.Then he, changed."**

**"I don't know what's up with him. Trust me you didn't do anything.He's just being, wierd."Gabriella nodded her head trying to believe it."But it's not like him to just ignore anyone for this long."'**

**"He's just acting, wierd.Okay?"Gabriella nodded her head, trying to believe her.Around 7:40 most of the students came in and both girls had stood up.Gabriella opened her locker again and pulled out a pixie stick.**

**"Oh no.It is too early to be eating junk."**

**"But it'll keep me awake."Gabriella argued."No, it'll help you for an hour untill you get slower than now."Gabriella groaned.**

**"Don't worry you'll thank me later."Taylor said putting the stick in her bag.**

**"Or you could agree with me and eat another!"**

**"I don't think so.I might be asleep but i'm not stupid."**

**"Fine, but when I get tired and fall asleep,"**

**"I know it's my fault."**

**"Yep."Gabriella said blinking slowly due to the lack of sleep. Chad walked in followed by Troy."Okay what if I take half? Then it wouldn't be a big deal."**

**"Yes it would.I knew we should have had more than an apple for breakfast."**

**"It doesn't matter.I'm not hungry,i'm just tired."**

**"Hey."Chad said, hugging Taylor."Hi Chad." Troy hugged Gabriella."What's up?"**

**"I'm tired."She said pulling back.**

**"So am I."Chad said."My mom really has some issues with--"Both girls covered their ears.**

**"What?"**

**"Too loud."Gabriella said.**

**"Are you guys okay?"Troy asked.**

**"Yeah, we just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."Gabriella responded.**

**"Thanks to her."Taylor said, bitterly.**

**"What'd you do?"Chad asked.**

**"She woke me up 6 times."**

**"Five times. And I couldn't sleep."**

**"Why?"Troy asked.**

**"Because I kept thinking about---"Gabriella quickly remembered what she was saying.**

**"I had nightmares and I thought, hey since Taylor's with me I should wake her up."**

**"Six times."**

**"Five."**

**"What ever."Taylor responded."It was still more than three."The bell rang."Come on let's go."Gabriella said as she walked to homeroom, them following her.As they sat down, Ms.Darbus began her morning announcements."Good Morning Class."**

**"Morning Mr.Darbus."**

**"Good.I hope you all had a splended weekend.Now this week we will start a partner project.Each of you will be assigned a partner in which both of you will write a poem to model our new class book. I want all of you to put a lot of effort into this.I expect 10 standzas at the least.I will let you pick the topic, however, nothing innaproproiate or you will spend a week in detention.Am I clear?"**

**"Yes."The class murmered.**

**"Now this is our starting project for this book so I want you to be creative. I want effort.Now for your partners."Ms.Darbus pulled out a clip board."I picked your partners.The class groaned.**

**"Oh don't be so sad.It's an oppurtunity to meke new friends and such.Now. Lizzie Anderson, Michael Burial.You two are partners. Michelle Colbert, Josh Thomas.Troy Bolton,--this isn't right."**

**"What Ms.Darbus?"Troy asked."Who am I with?"**

**"According to this you're with Mr.Danforth.That can't be right."Troy and Chad exchanged grins.**

**"I'll have to change that."**

**"Come on Ms.D"Chad started."We promise, we'll do good."'**

**"It is Ms.Darbus, Chad and i'm not very fond of you two working together."**

**"Well we did the essay thing and we got an 86 remember?"Ms.Darbus couldn't argue.**

**"Fine. I don't know what I was thinking when I assigned partners but okay.Remember, I want excellent work."**

**"Yes sir."Mr.Darbus gave Chad a look.**

**"I mean mam."The class snickered.**

**"Enough."The class quieted down.**

**" Now I will continue.Zeke Baylor, Kelsi Nielson."**

**Zeke and Kelsi exchanged small smiles."Jason Cross, Taylor Mc.Kessi."Jason smiled.**

**"Lisa Simmons and Jessica Patch, Samuel Wells.Edward Renolds,Drake Velt. Alissa Keely, Brian Stoner,finally Gabriella Montez,Ryan Evans."Though she was asleep Gabriella was now wide awake.Ryan shot his head up.Gabriella looked at Ryan, who turned away.Taylor's eyes widened.**

**"Shit."Troy muttered.**

**"Okay.Now those will be your weekly partners."The bell rang and everyone exited.Gabriella rushed to Taylor.**

**"Taylor!What am I supposed to do?"**

**"This is the perfect time to ask him what is going on Gabbs."**

**"But what if he just does what he's been doing the last few weeks Tay?"**

**"You have to get what's going on."**

**"I know.Ryan needs to tell me what's going on."Gabriella said with a hopeful smile on her face.Taylor was hopeful too.Troy and Chad walked up to them.**

**"Still sleepy?"Chad asked.**

**"Yep."Gabriella said hugging Troy.**

**"And it's all her fault."Taylor said also hugging Chad.**

**"I'm sorry.Tell her i'm sorry guys."**

**"Sorry. We're not a part of this."Troy said.**

**"Hey do you happen to have any candy on you?"Gabriella asked.**

**"Yeah."Chad responded and started to pull out a snickers bar.**

**"No.Way."Taylor pushed it back."Don't give her any junkfood."**

**"Don't listen to her.She's just crazy."Gabriella pleaded.The guys shook their heads.**

**"No.Tay said it."Gabriella groaned.**

**"Trust me, you'll thank me later."Taylor said,taking Gabriella's hand and walking to her next class."Later's a long time from now."Gabriella said as she walked into her class.Taylor rolled her eyes, then smiled as she walked into Biology.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**2:13pm,Reading Class.**

**Gabriella walked in. A few students were there.**Okay.Ryan, please tell me what's going on.**Chad walked in followed by Taylor. Taylor walked over to Gabriella.**

**"Good luck."**

**"Thanks.Really I don't think he'll talk."**

**"You have to try." The rest of the class walked in.**

**" Where is he.oh"Troy walked in with Ryan following.Once he sat down Ryan immediately looked down.The seats were arranged so the desks were pushed together by their fronts, having each partner sit across from the other.**

**"Okay class.As you know we will begin our partner poems today.You will have the rest of the period after our pop quiz.It will take about 25 minutes."Everyone groaned.**

**"Come on.Class, this is a chance to push up your grade point average."Ms.Darbus handed out the papers.For the next 25 minutes,Gabriella could hardly concentrate on the quiz.All her mind was on was after the quiz.She quickly rushed through the quiz,not even caring about the answers she put down.Once everyone was done, Ms.Darbus told everyone to take out a sheet of lose leaf and begin.Gabriella looked at her best friend.He was still looking down, so she couldn't see his face."Ryan."Gabriella tried to look at him."Please Ry.I want to---"**

**"Let's get to work.What topic do you want to pick for this?"He said finally picking his head up.She studied his face looking for something, anything.**

**"Gabriella."She stopped searching.**

**"Um.How about, um friendship?"She said trying to get to him.He wrote it down on the sheet.**

**"Okay.What about the sun."**

**"Okay."He wrote it down.**

**"Um, candy."**

**"Okay."He wrote it down.**

**"Okay we already have three down.Any more?"Gabriella sighed.He was being nonchalant, as if they just met."Um, I guess maybe hope."He wrote it down."Okay let's focuse on the poem in general.What type of poem do you want to write?"**

**"I don't know.What about you?"**

**"Well a haiku's out for sure.So we can either do lymrics, rhymes, ect."**

**"Acrostic poems are out too."**

**"Yeah, I guess they are."Ryan wrote down both words and labeled, don't use.Gabriella couldn't take this. All he was doing was work.To her it was like, if this project wasn't here, he would have never talked to her.And that is what had been going on for some time now.**

**"Ryan why are you doing this?"**

**"We're supposed to write a poem.I have to cross out--"**

**'"No.Not that."**

**"Well if we want to get a good grade on this thing we should brainstorm."Gabriella shook her head.**

**"Why have you been avoiding me?"Ryan continued to write down suggestions on the paper.**

**"Ryan."**

**"Chad! I said no goofing off!"The whole class stared at Chad and Troy who were looking at a magazine.**

**"I'm not goofing off Ms.D.We're just looking at the mag for ideas."He smirked.Ms.Darbus walked over to the boys.Let me see the magazine."**

**"Um okay."Chad handed over the magazine."Mr.Danforth, this is a sports magazine."**

**"Yeah but you said we could use anything.So we decided to do a poem about sports.Is that bad Ms.D?"**

**"It's Ms.Darbus."Chad smiled.**

**"Ms.Darbus then, there's nothing wrong with it."**

**"I--"**

**"Part of poetry is getting inspiration, and this mag does indeed do that."Ms.Darbus crossed her arms.**

**"Alright."She gave him the mag back."But remember--"**

**"No goofing off."He finished.Ms Darbus walked back to her desk and sat down.The boys slapped a high five and Gabriella saw Taylor groan.**

**Gabriella turned back to Ryan."Ryan,I want to know what's going on----"**

**"We need to focuse on this project."Ryan said coldly."No time for distractions."**

**"But---"The bell rang."Okay class, your homework is to comlete this worksheet to the best of your ability.You know what I expect.Take one on your way out." Ryan quickly pulled out a blue folder and put the sheet in.Then he got up to leave.Gabriella quickly packed up and followed him out.She immediately got everything she needed from her locker and headed out the door,but was stopped by the guys who just came out.**

**"Woah,Gabby what's the rush?"Chad asked as they stopped her.**

**"Um, I have to talk to someone."She said impatiently.She looked over his shoulder.Ryan was getting into his car.**

**"Who?"Troy asked.She watched Ryan drive away and sighed."No one.I'm looking for Tay."**

**"She's over there."Chad said, pointing to Taylor getting her things out of her locker.**

**"Right."Gabriella walked past the guys and to Taylor."If there was any badder time to get in someone's way, it has to be now!"She whispered.**

**"You tried to catch him?"**

**"Yeah.But he's gone."**

**"Sorry. I saw you in class."**

**"He just ignored me when I asked him and all he did was go on about the work.It's like,"Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair."Like I don't exist anymore."Taylor pulled her into a hug.**

**"Look.Ryan isn't like that.Nothing he's doing seems like him."**

**"Yeah, but it's seemed like him for some time now."Gabriella broke apart.Taylor gave her a sympathetic smile.She smiled back slightly.**

**"Dude I thought she wouldn't buy it."Chad said as they made there way to the girls.**

**"Buy what?"**

**"The magazine with Ms.D."Chad smirked."I thought she would buy it."**

**"So it wasn't for inspiration at all?"**

**"No!"**

**"Chad."Taylor crossed her arms.**

**"Don't worry.We'll get it done."Troy said.**

**"I'm not worried about that.You guys always get them in.I'm worried about the effort."The guys rolled their eyes."Okay.We'll put effort into it.Okay?"Taylor uncrossed her arms.**

**"Fine.This is a really easy thing and you should put---"**

**"Effort in I got it.Trust me."Chad said.**

**"Well we gotta go to practice. Wanna come?"He asked.**

**"Yeah sure.Gabbs."Gabriella was looking at the outside doors lost in her own thoughts."Gabbs!"**

**"Huh?"She turned to Taylor."Didn't you here us?"**

**"Umm.Maybe?"Taylor rolled her eyes.**

**"We're watching the guys practice."**

**"Oh.Right.Sure."**

**"Are you okay?"Troy asked.**

**"Um, yeah. I'm fine."**

**"Okay let's go."Taylor said, as they all walked to the gym.Most of the way through practice Gabriella was lost in thought.**

**"Still thinking?"Taylor asked.**

**"Is it possibe to change partners for the project."**

**"You wanna change?"**

**"No.I think he might want to change."**

**"Don't worry.Darbus won't let it happen."**

**"That's a relief."They heard a series of shouts, 'yes's' and animal noises. "I'm guessing someone scored."**

**"Me too.Taylor, this is gonna be a big week."**

**"Just keep trying.He'll crack."**

**"Yeah sure he will."Gabriella responded sarcastically."Okay!Good practice, hit the showers."Coach Bolton yelled. The team made it's way into the locker room while both girls got off the bleachers and waited for their boyfriends.**

**"Coming over to my house?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Good.You can help me with it."**

**"Okay.I'm here."**

**"Thanks."Gabriella said as the guys started making their way over.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

This is the start of the problems.I don't know if it is major or minor so it'll just be a mix of the both.

-Veronica


	18. finished

**Gabriella sighed deeply.The whole week she tried to get to Ryan during class.Every time, the same things happened, and everyday she was sent home feeling worse than she came to school.It was Friday, and the last day of partners. As she sat down in the classroom,Gabriella thought about the person sitting across from her.**So is this it?Are friendship is over?After all that time?That can't be it.

**"Okay class.Today you each will be handing in your pieces that we have been working on for this week."Mr.Darbus started."I hope all of you have been focused on your work and not in anything else."She said, eyeing Chad and Troy suspiciously.**

**"Now.You have only ten minutes left of class to make any corrections or last minute touches to the poems.After class it must be on my desk or I will not count it.Am I clear?"**

**"Yes Ms.Darbus."The class responded.**

**"Good now get started.I'm excited to read these poems.The best one will be posted on the wall and the two will be recieving extra credit points!"She finished excitedly.The class turned back to their partners and began working."Well,"Gabriella began."Last night I already typed up the poem.So we don't have to spent this time trying to finish it."She pulled it out of her backpack and handed it to him.**

**"Wow.It has everything we talked about."**

**"Yep.Just like the one we wrote out."**

**"Yeah."Gabriella smiled a bit to herself.She purposely typed it out the night before so now she believed he wouldn't have an excuse to not talk to her.**

**"So we can use these extra minutes to just talk."Ryan raised his hand.**

**"Yes Ryan?"Ms.Darbus said coming over."We're finished."**

**"You are?"**

**"Yes it's all here."Ryan handed her the paper."Oh this is wonderful."**

**"Thanks."Gabriella said.**

**"So can we have any work for extra credit."Gabriella's smile faded.**

**"Ofcourse."Ms.Darbus walked to and from her desk with two papers."Here you go."**

**"Thankyou."Ryan said.**

**"Thanks."Gabriella said,sadly.**

**"Good now,you two relax for the rest of thep****eriod."Ms.Darbus walked back to her seat.**

**"Why aren't you talking to me?"Gabriella said immediately.Ryan started on the sheet, ignoring her.Gabriella grabbed the sheet.**

**"Hey.Give that back."**

**"No.Not until you answer me."**

**"Fine."Ryan got out a drama book and started reading it.**

**"What did I do Ryan.Just tell me and i'll make it up.Why do you keep ignoring me?"Ryan kept flipping through the pages.Gabriella was getting impatient."Ryan we're best friends.Best friends talk to eachother.They don't ignore the other."Ryan shoved the book in his face so he couldn't see her.**I know Gabby.I want to talk to you so badly.If only you knew why I can't, you'd understand.You'd understand everything.

**"Okay class.Times up!Hand in your papers and I will give you the grades Monday morning."Ms. Darbus said.Groans were heard as everyone passed their papers forward.The bell rang and the students exited out their classes.Gabriella sighed and packed up slowly.She watched as Ryan exited the room and cursed herself mentally.**

**"Is anything wrong Gabriella?"Ms.Darbus called while she packed up her papers.**Maybe she has some advice.

**"Ms.Darbus.Let's say that Shakespear has a bestfriend."**

**"Okay."**

**"Yeah- and everthing is going great until one day his best friend stops talking to him.And he tries everything to make him talk to him.But as the days progress, he finds out that their relationship is breaking apart.And he doesn't know what's going on because, when he asks, the best friend just ignores him."**

**"I see."**

**"So what would William do to keep his best friend?"**

**"Well if William Shakespeare's best friend was ignoring him,something must be wrong with the friend.There must be a logical reason for ignoring Shakespeare.My advice is to try to look at it from his best friends point of view, and possibly Shakespear would understand why his friend was avoiding him."**

**"Really?"**

**"Of course dear."Gabriella smiled a bit."Okay. Thanks Ms.Darbus.**

**"No problem."Gabriella exited the class, feeling a little better than when she walked in.**Okay.I'll see it from Ryan's perspective.I'll see what's going on.**Gabriella walked to her locker and opened it.**

**"Well it took you a long time to get out of there."Taylor commented as she walked up to her.**

**"Sorry.I just wanted to talk to Ms.Darbus about something."**

**"You told her?"**

**"Not exactly.We discussed Shakespeare's best friend."**

**"Huh?"Gabriella smiled."I'll explain it on the way to my house.Where are the guys?"**

**"Practice.We were looking for you but they had to go. They just said the'll meet you at your house.A few hours later."**

**"My house."**

**"Yep like always they just invited themselves over."Gabriella giggled.**

**"Come on.Let's go. You can explain Shakespear's bestfriend to me."**

**"Okay.Tay."The girls began walking outside and on the path to Gabriella's home.**

**"It's interesting."**

**"How so?"While they walked Gabriella began to explain all the details of her visit with Ms.Darbus."Well, first..."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 19!poor Gabriella. She doesn't undersand what's happening. But Darbus's advice might help, or will it?

-Veronica.


	19. Instant Message

**Ryan opened the door to his room and collapsed on the bed.Today of all days had been the worst for him."Extra work? What is that?" All through the week he recalled Gabriella trying mostly everything to get him to talk to her.The bad part is, he was dying to talk to her.He wanted to talk to her about the important and stupid stuff.He wanted them to laugh at the rediculous things that he did.He wanted to be able to call her and talk to just say hello.But now,all that was nearly gone, and he hated it.Ryan took off his jacket and got on his laptop.**

Online

Gabriella

Kelsi

Sharpay

Taylor

Chad

Troy

**Ryan's frowned when he saw the last name."You ruined my life!"Knowing that if he took his anger out on the laptop, he would have to use his mother's or Sharpay's so instead, Ryan removed Troy's email from the friend list.**

**"I can't believe him."Ryan thought about Monday, right before he headed to Ms.Darbus.**

**Flashback.**

Ryan quickly grabbed his things from the locker and headed to class._She paired us.What are the odds?_ He first hurried into the bathroom to wash his hands from the paint in art class.This is just great.Ryan's thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening.

"Ryan."Ryan turned around to see Troy standing at the doorway.

"Troy.Look I didn't have anything to do with---"

"You may be her partner.But that doesn't mean you'll talk to her."

"But we have to.To get the partner project done."

"Fine.Then talk to her about the project, and only the project.Got it?"Ryan swallowed hard.He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah."He finally said.Tory smiled slightly."Good."He opened the doors and left.Ryan punched the wall."I can't believe this!"He soon exited and followed into the room.

**End of flashback.**

**"Great, just great."Ryan began typing an email.**

Dear Gabriella,

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"Do you think she knows?"**

**"I doubt it."Both were sitting on Gabriella's bed, on their laptops.**

**"I think she was more focused on Shakespeare than me."**

**"Well that's Ms.Darbus for you."**

**"I guess so."**

**"Hey, you know he's online."Gabriella looked at her screen."You're right."**

**"Maybe he'll answer email."**

**"No he won't.I tried."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yep.I sent him an instant message seven times and once it said he was typing but then all of a sudden he just got off line."**

**"Wow,sorry."**

**"Yeah but, I dunno.Let's just stop thinking about him for a minute.Let's ask the guys what they're doing."**

**"Besides playing b-ball?"**

**"Well yeah."Gabriella began typing.**

**Gabriella/**Troy

**Hey Troy!**

Hey Gabby, what's up?

**Nothing.I'm with Taylor in my room.**

And why is that not a surprise? **Gabriella giggled.**

**Okay.So why aren't you playing b-ball with Chad right now then?**

Because i'm talking to you.(Duh)

**Shut up!**

Haha.We actually are just hangin out right now.Practice was hard.My dad got on our backs the whole time.We're sore.

**Oh poor Troy,that only means you need to practice your skills.(haha!)**

Hey! My skills come naturally.Everone knows that.

**Oh really.**

Yep.That's exactly why i'm caption.(smiles)

**Troy shut up.You're annoying me.**

(smiles)Can't I do that?

**No you can't**

And what's stopping me?

**An intelligent female of average height, brown hair, eyes ect.**

Sorry, i don't know who that is.(laughs)

**Well you should.**

Why?

**Because. If you piss her off, she'll beat you up**

Ow!She sounds mean.

**She can be.**

Really.

**Yeah**

Well, introduce me to her on Monday and i'll tell you what I think of her.

**But what if she doesn't feel like meeting you?**

Oh well.her loss. **Gabriella gasped.She laughed. "What?"Taylor asked as she looked up from her screen.**

**"Oh nothing. Troy's just playing the lunkhead basketball man."Taylor giggled.**

**"What's he say?"**

**"I told him about a girl about average height that would beat him up if he got on her nerves.He said that I should have her meet him.And I said, what if she doesn't want to.He said it was her loss."Taylor laughed.**

**"Dummy."**

**"Tell me about it."They both looked back at their screens**.

You still there?

**Yep.And** **that's so mean.**

Well why should I have to meet her when I have someone just like her already?

**!!Meany!!**

Haha!Just joking.

**Good you better be.**

I thought you're not mean.

**I'm allowed to have different emotions like you.**

** The convo was interrupted by Taylor putting her laptop in her book bag and packing everything up."Where are you going?"**

**"Chad wants me to meet him at the park.He said it's important for some reason."Gabriella smiled excitedly.**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing.I'm just having a flashback."**

**"About what?"**

**"Nothing it's silly."**

**"Tell me!"**

**"No.Trust me it's silly."**It's not silly Tay!!!!!!!

**"Well i'm coming back so i'll just leave my stuff here."**

**"Okay.See you in a bit."Gabriella hugged her.**

**"You too."Taylor grabbed her phone and went down stairs.As soon as she exited the house, Gabriella jumped with joy."Finally!"She turned her attention to the screen.**

Gabby, guess what.

**Chad?**

Yeah, he's about to tell Taylor, you know what.

**I know She just left.It's about time!**

Haha.You're right.Well now i'm alone.(Frowns)

**Then come over here.(Duh!)**

Okay.I'll be over it about five minutes.

**Okay. See yah then.**

You too. **Troy signed off.Gabriella turned off her laptop and unlocked the balcony doors.**

**"Finally!"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Why is this so frustrating!"Ryan deleted the email for the sixth time.The door opened."I'm home!"Ms.Evans yelled.Ryan heard things being moved or pushed around. "Ryan, honey are you here?"**

**"Yes mom."He muttered hoping she wouldn't come up.Unfortunately his wishes weren't met.**

**"Hey.How was school?"**

**"Fine."**

**"Everything okay?"**

**"Yeah mom i'm fine."**

**"Okay, well I have to buy some groceries for dinner tonight.Are you okay being home alone?"Ryan mentally groaned.He found it annoying that his mother treated him like a child."Yeah mom.I'm fine."**

**"Why don't you call Gabriella and you guys can hang out."Ryan tensed."No.She's busy."**

**"Okay, then---"'**

**"I got it mom.I'll see you later."**

**"Okay.Bye."Ms.Evans left the house.**

**Ryan lay back on the pillow and shut his eyes.He had to get his mind off of this.It was ruining his life.Soon after he fell asleep with the thought still in his mind.**

Forget

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It's getting harder and harder for this to go on.But it only gets worse as time goes on.(Sad face.)Reviews?

-Veronica


	20. I love you

Chapter 20.Here you go!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Troy entered Gabriella's balcony after shutting down his laptop and cleaning his room, so his mom wouldn't get mad."Gabby!"He looked around for her as soon as he got in."You're late!"Gabriella said, getting out of the closet, with a sweater in her hand.**

**"Sorry.My mom made me make my room spotless. It took some time."Gabriella nodded her head."I feel bad."**

**"Thankyou."**

**"I mean for her."She smiled.**

**"What?Why?"**

**"Because, she had to watch you clean your room.Tsk.Tsk."**

**"Bequiet."Troy said as he pulled her close as she laughed.Gabriella put her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.**

**"Well at least you're here now."**

**"Yeah.I had to come over. I mean with Taylor gone, you seemed lonely."Gabriella raised her eyebrows.**

**"Oh really.Then I can have company right now.Just a dial away."She picked up her phone.**

**"No!"Troy took the phone and shut it.**

**"What?"She said playfully."I am alone."She sat on her bed.**

**"Not anymore."At this he took the opportunity to pull her into a passionate kiss.He slipped his arm around her waist as she slipped hers around his neck.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**The sound of a slamming door and a smash awaked Ryan."What the hell's going on?"He wondered.He walked downstairs and saw Mrs.Evans wih a broom in her hand and glass over the floor.**

**"Mom what happened?"**

**"Oh honey sorry to wake you.I just accidentally hit this frame and it smashed."**

**"So everything's okay?"**

**"Yeah.You don't have to worry."**

**"Fine."Ryan walked back up to his room and sat on his bed.The minute he lay back on the pillow he regretted ever waking up.He walked into his bathroom and turned the hot water on."Damit I forgot.Sharpay's coming back."He cursed himself as he let the hot water soak his hair.**

**"Great.One more thing to be upset about."He thought about how Sharpay would pile him with questions as soon as she barged through the door and for the moment, was greatful ****that he wasn't with her and their grandparents.Granpa's nagging wasn't the only reason, he didn't want to go.Yes, he did love his sister but sometimes, she just pushed him over the edge.Ryan contined to let the water pour over him as he dreaded the days ahead.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Gabriella's phone rang."Don't answer it."Troy said, in between kisses.**

**"I have to, it's my mom.I know her ringtone."**

**"It could be someone else."He protested.Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled away to answer the phone.**

**"Hey mom."**

**"Hi honey.Everything okay?"**

**"Yeah everthing's fine."**

**"Good.I'm ordering a pizza for you, because i'll be home late."**As usual

**"Okay.Can I have extra cheese and pepperoni?"**

**"Sure.It'll be there in 20 minutes."**

**"Okay, see you later."**

**"I love you."**

**"Love you too, bye."She hung up.**

**"We get pizza!"She said energetically.Troy smirked."I'm thirsty.Let's get some soda."She said as she got off the bed.**

**"Are you sure?"He teased.**

**"Because, you already seem too hyper and crazy now."She gasped then hit him on the arm."You hurt my feelings!"He laughed at her facial expression and pulled her back down to finish what they started."Na ah!"She got up and walked out of the room.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"You hurt my feelings."She repeated, now in a three year old voice.Troy rolled his eyes and smiled before going after her.He followed her all the way to the kitchen where she grabbed a Sprite and took a sip.Troy put his arms around her from behind."Nope."She said and continued to drink her soda.He pushed a strand of hair away and started kissing her neck.Gabriella wasn't quick to reject him this time.She tried her hardest to not let him succeed, but found it difficult.Finally she groaned and turned around."Fine.You win."Troy laughed and returned to kissing her.**(Here comes some hot stuff.)

**After a few minutes or so,Troy started kissing her jawline, then her neck.Gabriella moaned slightly and clutched a lock of his hair.Troy lifted her up, setting her on the counter as she wrapped her legs around him,with his right hand on her thigh. He started to move his hand up her shirt when the doorbell rang. (**Stopped)

**"Pizza!"**

**Troy groaned and Gabriella unwrapped her legs from around his waist."Pizza's here."He said with an annoyance in his voice.Gabriella smiled and gave him a small peck before jumping off the counter and answering the door.**

**"Hi."**

**"Hi."The boy responded as he gave her the food and a receit.**

**"Enjoy."**

**"Thanks."Gabriella closed the door and set the pizza on the kitchen table."Let's eat."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"So what was so urgent Chad?"Taylor asked as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss.He motioned for her to sit on the bench.She sat down and he took a deep breath.**Okay Chad you can to this.You practiced it like a thousand times infront of your mirror.Just tell her.But what if she doesn't love me back?What if-----**Chad's thought's were interrupted by Taylor tugging his arm."You okay?"**

**"Yeah.I'm fine."**

**"Sure because, you blanked out there."**

**"Sorry about that."Taylor smiled."No problem. I mean after all, you always do that."**

**"I do not!"**

**"You're right.Besides that you are clumbsy, full of yourself, crazy and much more!"Chad smirked.**

**"Okay, you're in for it."He grabbed Taylor and started tickling her.**

**"Stop!Stop!"She managed between laughs.**

**"Say Chad's the best, greatest,and most handsome person in the whole wide world."**

**"Okay!Chad's the best greatest, and most handsome person in the world!"**

**"Whole wide world."**

**"Whole wide world!"**

**"Good."He released her.Taylor laughed one more time, him joining her.**

**"You're mean."She whined.**

**"I can deal with that."Taylor faked surprise."That was so mean!"**

**"Taylor,"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Shh."Before she responded his lips went crashing down on hers.Taylor gratefully returned the kiss.When they finally broke apart for air, Chad believed it was now or never."Taylor?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I love you."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Cliffy!What's Taylor's responce to Chad?Will she feel the same way or totally the opposite?You'll see next chapter!lol

-Veronica


	21. Response

"Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Taylor froze,he could tell she wasn't expecting this.Chad looked away.**

**"Please say something.When the silence continued on, he instantly regretted sharing his feelings."I'm sor----"**

**Before he could apologize,Taylor pulled him up to a mindblowing kiss.He was taken by surprise, but kissed her back.When she finally pulled apart Taylor had a huge smile plastered on her face.**

**"I love you too."She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.Chad smiled and wrapped his arms around her.While on the outside he was acting calm, on the inside he was screaming like a cheerleader.**Thankgod.Thankyou so much!

**"Wow.I wasn't expecting this."Chad chuckled.**

**"I was actually planning to tell you three weeks ago.To be honest."**

**"Really?"Taylor said, pulling away.**

**"Yeah but, I don't know, I just...and Gabriella told me to hurry----"**

**"Wait.Gabriella knew?"Chad lazily smiled.**

**"She kind of figured it out."**

**"And she didn't tell me?"**

**"Well that would be awkard if she did. Don't you think?"Taylor smiled again."I still can't believe it."Chad took her hand and stood."Do you wanna go to the movies or something?"Taylor stood up."Of course."Once again Chad screamed inside now realizing his relationship with Taylor had gone to a new level.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

7:37pm.

**"Oh my god oh my god Ahh!!!"Gabriella screamed as she hid her face in her boyfriends chest.Troy covered his ears.**

**"Calm down Gabby."He said with a bit of amusement.Both were on Gabriella's couch watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre.Troy was lying on the couch with Gabby on top of him, both under a blanket, because it was a little chilly in the house."Why did I let you convince me into seeing this movie."She cried into his chest.Troy laughed."It's not funny Troy!"He shook his head."Is it over?"Gabriella said, not daring to look.**

**"Yes.He killed them a long time ago.It's over."Gabriella peeked a bit."Look!Oh god no!"Troy yelled.**

**She jumped.Troy laughed again."It's not funny!"**

**"It's just a movie Gabby."**

**"No it's not.They said it was based on a real thing."She said shaking."They said there was a crazy psycho who--who had this chainsaw and---"**

**"Gabby."She looked at him.**

**"Don't worry.That guys dead.Besides, you know I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you."He wrapped his strong arms around her trembling body.Gabriella relaxed and continued to watch the movie."I can't believe people actually do this type of stuff.I mean, chainsaws,killing?What is wrong?"**

**"They probably got bored of their lives and decided to have fun."**

**"By killing?"**

**"Well probably if people do that.Don't you think?"Gabriella shrugged.**

**"I guess.But that's inhumain."**

**"Well Hostle did it and that's real."Gabriella looked at him.**

**"It is?"**

**"Yeah. They said an American was worth 45,000 dollars."**

**"What!"**

**"Calm down.That's in a place way far from here.So they can't get you."Gabriella breathed a sign of relief.**

**"Well that is what they say."She tensed up again.**

**"Say?"**

**"Yeah, but I heard that someone from around here went for a vacation there and never came back.His family looked for him for days and even called a proffesional team."**

**"Did they find them?"Gabriella was worried.**

**"Oh they found something, but let's just say, it wasn't exactly as he looked when he went on vacation."Gabriella's eyes widened in fear."What...what happened."She finally choked out.**

**"He was turned inside out."She gasped.**

**"You mean--"**

**"They pulled his body through his mouth and flipped him inside out."Troy said with a serious look on his face.**

**"WHAT!!"**

**"And they say... there back."All of a sudden, Troy burst into laughter at his girlfriends face.Gabriella caught on and hit his arm."That's not funny!"Troy stiffeled back chuckles to say."Yes it is.Look at your face!"Gabriella frowned and sat up."That wasn't funny Troy.I'm leaving."Before she got up, Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down."Get back here."**

**"Hey!"**

**"It's just a joke Gabby."He said with a smirk on his face.**

**"No it's not.I thought you were serious."**

**"Come on.What are the chances of someone around here being taken and turned inside out?"**

**"I don't know, but it was still mean!"**

**"Okay, okay.I'm sorry."He pulled her closer."Forgive me?"Gabriella couldn't resist that look he gave whenever he pissed her off."Okay."She got comfortable again and looked at the television.**

**"Hey, where are Taylor and Chad?"**

**"Probably spending more time with eachother."**

**"But it's getting dark outside."**

**"Well let's see.If someone told you, they loved you after almost a month of anticipation, wouldn't you spend the rest of the evening with them?"**

**Gabriella shrugged."Well yeah I guess,"She responded, remembering when Troy first expressed his feelings.She smiled at the thought."What?"Troy asked.**

**"Oh nothing.Just day dreaming.I hope she comes in earlier then my mom.Or we'll be asleep on the sleepover."**

**"You guys always seem to have a sleepover on the weekends.Don't you get tired of it?"**

**"Of course not, and we don't always have a sleepover."**

**"Well you've seem to have a lot lately."**

**"So!Is that a problem Mr.Bolton?"**

**"No Ms.Montez but i'm just saying.I mean you guys do practically everything together---"**

**"So. You and Chad do the same thing."**

**"But you see that's different."**

**"How so?"**

**"See me and Chad are guys, and guys are supposed to hang out."**

**"So what are Taylor and I?"**

**"Girls."**

**"So we're supposed to hang out too."**

**"But not like the way you do."**

**"Troy shut up, you're not making any sense.Besides, Taylor and I are just that close.So we just have to hang out 24/7"**

**"Oh so where do I fit into this?"Troy asked.**

**"Oh you're not important."**

**"What?I am important!"**

**"No not really."Gabriella smiled.**

**"Find if that's the way you want it."Troy started to sit up."What are you doing?"**

**"Obviously, Im not needed here."**

**"No!"**

**"What?"**

**"Stay.I don't want to be alone."**

**"So what i'm your backup plan?"**

**"No.You're my boyfriend, and that means you have to do what I say, so lie down."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Lie down, plleeeeaaaassssseeeee!!!!"**

**"OKay,Fine."He lay back down.**

**"Besides,I need a pillow."Troy looked at her wierdly."Haha!Just kidding, well partially but,"She lay on his chest."You are soft."**

**"Oh thankyou, I guess."Gabriella giggled.After a few minutes, Troy found himself, stroking Gabriella's hair."Soooo, what do you think they're doing?"**

**"Stop being so nosy!"**

**"Sorry!I just am---"**

**"Excited for Taylor?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Girls."**

**"Don't act like you don't want to know Troy."**

**"That's because, Chad'll probably tell me what happened during practice or tomorrow I guess.So I really don't get why you are over reacting."Before Gabriella spoke he interrupted.**

**"Because you're girls right?"Gabriella smiled and nodded her head.**

**"Figures.Oh look."**

**"What---Ahh!!Why did you show me that!"Troy held back a laugh and shrugged."No reason."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Okay!Taylor felt the same way and Troy and Gabriella are just hanging out.Next Chapter,mostly Chaylor!

Veronica


	22. Chaylor

**"So where are we going?"Taylor asked.**

**"You tell me."**

**"Me?"**

**"Yeah. Where ever you want to go."Chad responded.Taylor smiled.**

**"Okay, how about the movies?"Chad looked at his watch.**

**"Well it's only 8:15 so we can still get there."Taylor smiled."Great.I'm dying to see I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry."**

**"Me too."**

**"Of course you do."**

**"And what's that supposed to mean?"**

**"Oh nothing."Taylor responded as she took his hand and started walking out of the park.**

**"Let's take your car this time.My legs are still killing me from our little walk."**

**"That was three weeks ago."Chad said amused.**

**"Tell that to my legs."**

**"Okay."Chad stopped and bent down.**

**"Chad!It's called sarcassim."Taylor said pulling him back up.Chad laughed and took her hand again.**

**"I know. I practice on Darbus all the time."Taylor rolled her eyes at the true comment.**

**"Well my car's at Troy's so it'll be a short walk."**

**"Thank god."When they got to his car Taylor immediately called shot gun.**

**"Good.I wasn't gonna let you drive anyway."Chad joked.Taylor playfully hit him.**

**"Well I did drive to Gabriella's without a scratch."She informed.**

**"Yeah, and I almost lost it when I rode with Troy and Jason.See this happens to be my baby."Chad started the car and drove to the movies.**

**"Oh I see.So if you had to pick between this car and me, who would it be?"**

**"Well... that's a tricky question."Taylor gasped.**

**"Just kidding."Chad finished with a smile."Of course i'd pick you."**

**"Good, because i'm way better than this thing."**

**"Hey!Don't say that about her.She's delicate."Taylor rolled her eyes.**

**"What is it with guys and cars?"**

**"What is it with girls and shopping?-----wait! Don't answer that. It'll take forever to explain."**

**"Good boy, you're catching on."Taylor patted his hair as if he were a dog.**

**"Taylor Mc.Kessie stop making me feel stupid or I swear i'll pull this car over."Chad playfully threatened making her laugh.**

**"Okay fine.Yah!We're here!"Chad pulled into the parking lot and got out.Taylor followed him and got out her wallet.**

**"No way.I'm paying for this."Chad said as he pushed her wallet back into her pocket.**

**"It's fine really---"**

**"Nope.I'm treating you to everything tonight.No exceptions."Chad put his arm around her and started walking to the doors."Two tickets to I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry please."Chad pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the woman."Chad really you don't---"**

**"No."He simply responded as the got to the snack's stand.**

**"I don't want you to spend anything.Tonight I get to treat you and treat you I will."Taylor grinned.**

**"So you're saying I can't buy anything with my own money."**

**"That's exactly what i'm saying at that's final."Taylor couldn't help but think that tonight had to be one of the best nights of her life.And Chad had to be the best boyfriend in the world!**

**"What would you like?"**

**"Um a large popcorn, sprite nachos and Gummy bears."Taylor joked.**

**"Okay."**

**"Are you serious?"**

**"Of course.Is that what you want?"**

**"Um okay."Chad ordered and got the food in merely seconds.**

**"Okay lover boy.Yes you can treat me but I get to help carry the food."Taylor said picking up the soda and popcorn.**

**"But---"**

**"Nope.Besides, you've already done a lot.This is my turn."At that she made her way to the theater with him close behind. As they sat down in their seats Chad slipped his arm around her."You have no idea how much i've been dying to see this movie."Taylor said.**

**"Me too.Troy'll be pissed that I saw this but right now,"He looked at Taylor."That really dosen't matter."Taylor blushed at returned her attention to the screen.**

**2 hours later.**

**"Oh my gosh, that had to be one of the funniest movies I've ever seen!"Taylor said/laughed as Chad made his way back to Gabriella's."I know!How good can Adam be?"**

**Taylor shook her head."I can't stop thining about it."Chad pulled up to Gabriella's home and both of them got out."Wow Chad.Tonight was...I don't even know how to describe it!"**

**"How about good, great, nice,"Chad suggested."More like amazing.Everything, but there's only one thing I regret."**

**"What?"Chad asked worried.**

**"I regret eating all that junkfood."**

**"Oh!"Chad laughed."You should try it more often.I do it all the time."**

**"Yes Chad.We all know that.The whole school knows that."Chad shrugged his shoulders."Like you already know, I just can't help it. I mean so much food and so little time and Gabriella's kitchen has got to have the best refridgerator because do you know how muck junkfood is in there?"**

**"Well it's kind of hard to count because you always eat it all!"**

**"That's not entirely true."Chad argued.They reached the front porch.**

**"Don't deny it.I have a witness in there.Or maybe two."Taylor knocked on the door and heard a slight scream."I'm guessing that's Gabriella."Chad commented.After a few seconds the door opened and out came Gabriella herself."Hey!"She greeted them cheerfully and opened the door so they could walk in.**

**"Hey Gabbs."Taylor said giving her a hug."What have you been up to?"**

**"Oh just watching a movie with Troy."**

**"I wouldn't really say watching a movie.She hid through most of it."Troy informed as he sat up.**

**"Shut up.You know that was scary."Gabriella growled.Troy smiled and looked at the other couple."So what about you guys?"**

**Taylor smiled."We went to the movies."Troy nodded his head."Well it's already 11. We gotta go."Troy said motioning to Chad and himself.Troy got up and gave Gabriella a soft kiss."Hey Gabby,"he whispered pulling her close.**

**"What?"**

**"Watch out tonight."**

**"Why?"She asked confused.**

**"Because...he might come with a chainsaw!!!!!"**

**"TROY!!!"Troy laughed and dashed out the house with Gabriella running after him."What?"Chad asked confused.Taylor looked around and picked up the dvd case."I know.They were watching Chainsaw Massacre."**

**"Oh."Chad moved closer and pulled Taylor into his arms.She giggled as their lips met.The kiss lasted some time before they pulled apart for air."I love you."Chad got out.**

**"I love you too.Now let me get my best friend."Both walked out,hand in hand.**

**"What's going on?"Chad asked, shocked.Gabriella had a smirking Troy pinned to the car."Hey there you are."Troy yelled across.**

**"Yeah.Gabby what are you doing?"**

**"She hit me a dozen times and now has me pinned against the car."Troy responded with laughter in his voice.**

**"Stop it!It's not funny."Gabriella hissed with anger in her voice.She pushed him harder against the car, it really didn't have an effect on him though."Gabriella me and Chad really have to get home or my mom's gonna kill us."**

**"Well than she'll have to kill you, you're not leaving until you apologize and stop laughing!"Troy rolled his eyes.**

**"Okay, I apologize."**

**"Mean it?"**

**"Yes. I mean it at the bottom of my heart."He responded, telling her everyhting she wanted to hear.Gabriella smiled and let him go."Good."Taylor laughed.**

**"Okay let's go."Chad said as he got into the driver's seat.Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy and gave him a hug."Bye!And when I have a nightmare about this, i'm gonna imagine you as the first victim."Troy slipped his hands around her waist.**

**"I love you too."Gabriella giggled and broke apart.Troy got into the passenger's seat."Be afraid Bolton!"Gabriella yelled as they drove away.**

**"Sleep with your eyes open tonight Montez!"He shouted back.Both girls laughed."OKay!"Gabriella grabbed Taylor's hand and led her into the house."You gotta tell me everything that happened!"Taylor smiled."Okay."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

So this was basically Chaylor! And if you haven't seen it, you have to get I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry.lol!

Veronica


	23. Spill!

Gabriella grabbed Taylor's hand and led her into the house."You gotta tell me everything that happened!"Taylor smiled."Okay."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Oh my god!That was so sweet!!"Gabriella squealed as the two sat on her bed eating sweets.**

**"I know, and he told me that he told you first."**

**"Oh yeah."**

**"Why didn't you tell me?!"**

**"I'm sorry!I just thought---"**

**"Calm down, I was kidding."**

**"Oh...I knew that!"Taylor laughed."So what did you guys do as soon as I left?"**

**"Well we talked, watched a movie like he said, my mom got us some pizza,and.."Gabriella suddenly remembered what happened with Troy and herself before the bell rang."And what?"**

**"Nothing it's too embarrassing."**

**"Tell me!"**

**"No!"**

**"Come on Gabby. I won't judge."**

**"That's good because I'm actually asking for advice."She said nervously.**

**"About?"**

**"Well before we got the pizza, um Troy and I were just playing a game just running around and I pretended to be mad and he kissed me and I got over it."**

**"Okay."Taylor said motioning for her to continue.**

**"Well you know how, well--you know how you have makeout sessions with Chad all the time?"**

**"Um yeah?"**

**"Well we did and, and---"**

**"And what?"**

**"I think he wants to move our relationship further."Gabriella said quickly in one breath.Taylor's eyes widened.**

**"You mean..."Gabriella nodded a lttle shy about it.**

**"Wow."Taylor said.**

**"So, what do you think I should do?"Gabriella asked desperately.Taylor gave her a soft smile.**

**"Well you guys do love eachother and you are close, but really I think that you should decide.I mean, are you ready to do it?"**

**"That's it,I don't know!"**

**"Calm down.What exactly happened?"**

**"Well he kind of slid his hand up my shirt--but the bell rang."**

**"Okay so that was it?"**

**"Well yeah pretty much, but I think that he would have gone further if he had the chance."**

**"Sure?"**

**"Yeah!And he kind of looked like he was upset, this is so cnfusing."**

**"Okay, relax.Don't get so worked up.It was one incident.I think you should wait until something else happens before getting worked up, really."Taylor suggested.**

**"You know you're right.It was just one incident. I shouldn't worry about it."Gabriella smiled."But I still can't believe he bought everything and argued about you holding some stuff!"Taylor grinned."I know!Tonight he was like the perfect gentle men.It's everything I pictured love to be."**

**"Taylor?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Have you ever watched Texas Chainsaw Massecre?"**

**"Almost all of them and they still give me nightmares!"**

**"Me too.I want to give you a heads up though.I might wake you up again tonight because I could have a nightmare."**

**"Oh god.Will it be the Taylor wake up or, Oh my god TAYLOR wake up!"**

**"Um maybe the second one?"**

**"Oh okay, but I get permission to hit Troy then for making you watch the movie."**

**"Okay deal!"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"I can't believe you saw that movie without me!"Troy yelled as Chad finished up telling him what happened.**

**"Sorry!Taylor wanted to see it!Why don't you just see it with Gabriella?"**

**"That's not the point.You just ruined my perfect, I saw the movie before Chad did record!"**

**"Troy!"Mrs.Bolton yelled comming down the stairs."Yeah mom?"**

**"Stop screaming. You'll wake your father."**

**"Wait---"Chad interrupted."Coach is asleep?But it's only 11:52."**

**"I don't know about that Chad, but to me it is late.Now lower your voices or it's to bed with both of you."Once she was out of earshot, both boys started laughing."Your mom's face looks funny when she's mad."**

**"Yeah, I have to agree.So i'm guessing you had a pretty good time tonight."**

**"Man pretty good doesn't even describe it."**

**"You're right.Annoying is more like it."**

**"Why annoying?"**

**"Let's just say a little girl kept bugging me and asking when the'd be back, because she couldn't wait to grab Taylor and ask her about everything."Chad laughed.**

**"Serious?"**

**"Dead serious.I bed they're talking about you right as we speak."**

**"Well I can't argue.I am quite the charmer."**

**"Shut up man."They both chuckled.**

**"So what are we doing tomorrow?"**

**"Um, let's call Jason and Zeek and make it a day for just us guys."**

**"Okay but first I gotta go to Gabriella's and say hi."**

**"Alright.Whatever.Oh and my dad want us back around 5 to practice for the game."**

**"Why do we even have to practice?We always win anyway!"**

**"Shhh!My mom."**

**"Oops sorry."**

**"Yeah you're right but part of the reason we win is because we practice."**

**"I knew that but really, Coach has been on our backs alot lately."**

**"Oh he's just taking it out on us because my mom has been saying that he's getting fat from all the junkfood he eats."**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah.That's my mom for ya."**

**"What time does the game start?"Chad said as he turned on the tv.**

**"The game's already done."**

**"No. Remember there are replays."Troy shrugged his shoulders as Chad flipped through the channels.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Saturday, 3:24 am.

**"Oh my god Taylor wake up!Taylor wake up!"**

**"What!"Taylor yelled annoyed from Gabriella shaking her awake."I had a nightmare!"**

**"Again?That's the fourth time you woke me up."**

**"Sorry.I just can't get it out of my head."**

**"Okay i'm calling Troy."**

**"Why?"**

**"To give him a piece of my mind."Taylor picked up her phone and dialed his number.After 5 rings he picked up.**

**"Hello?"Troy answered, obviously asleep.**

**"Hi this is the electric company.We're here to inform you that if you don't pay your bills you're lights water and any other electric use will be turned off."Gabriella giggled.**

**"What?No, I need...shower."Both girls burst out laughing.**

**"Troy!"Gabriella slightly yelled across.**

**"Gabriella?You work for the electric company?"**

**"Yes Troy. I work part time."They still laughed at how clueless he was.**

**"Wait...No you don't who,Taylor did you call?"**

**"Wait ago brainiac."They laughed again.**

**"Ha ha very funny. Would you please explain to me why you're calling me at 3in the morning?"**

**"It's 3:30 now and yeah, I just want to say that I feel like beating the crap out of you."**

**"What did I do to you?"**

**"Well thanks to you,Gabriella has woken me up for the fourth time tonight."**

**Troy managed a laugh."Put her on the phone."**

**"It's already on speaker."**

**"Okay.What's the matter Gabby, the movie's getting to you?"**

**"For your information,everytime I had a nightmare, there was a pint of joy there because each time you were the boy being chased everytime by the psycho."**

**"And who was the psycho, Taylor?"**

**"Shut up Troy.But it would be fun to kill you."**

**"Ow that really hurt.It's too bad you can't"**

**"And why not."**

**"Beacause if you try, I'll wake Chad up and send him over there!"**

**"Dum ass!"**

**"Thankyou very much.Now if you don't mind I'd like to go to sleep."**

**"And what if I don't want you too?"Gabriella challenged.**

**"Then i'll hang up.That's the good thing about having a cellphone."Both girls rolled their eyes."Goodnight Troy."Taylor said.  
"Night."**

**"I love you."Gabriella finished.**

**"I love you too.Bye."**

**"Bye!"They both yelled in unison.They heard an **'ouch'** before Troy hung up making them giggle.**

**"Okay we should get some sleep ourselves."**

**"I second that."**

**"Okay, night."**

**"Night."At that both girls fell asleep, but it was not long until Gabriella had a nightmare a woke Taylor again.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Taylor told Gabriella everything and Gabby managed to share some of her own thoughts as well!Sorry if this chapter didn't really have drama, but I needed an opening for the next.(hint-hint Someone comes back after their visit!)


	24. Guess who's back!

Hey everyone! So sorry about the delay! My mind was in such a writers block and I kind of got distracted.One of those reasons is because **HSM 2** is finally here!!!!!If you all saw the movie Friday I hope you enjoyed it as well as I did.If you didn't watch it, I strongly, STRONGLY!, urge you to see it this weekend or in the future!It is something you don't want to miss!Anyway, here's the next chapter, Sharpay comes back!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Oh Ryan!!"A yell came through the walls of the mansion.Ryan awoke from his sleep and instantly recongnised the voice."Oh no."Suddenly the owner barged through his room.**

**"God Sharpay, can't you knock?"**

**"Sorry, I just couldn't wait to get home!"**I could.

**"Welcome back."Ryan gave her a slight hug while still lying down.**

**"Why do you sound like you're not happy to see me?" **Because i'm not happy to see you!

**"I'm just tired.I just woke up you know."**

**"Yeah, I know."**

**"So where are mom and dad?"**

**"Oh they're sleeping."Ryan looked at the clock."It's 6am!And it's Saturday ."Ryan pulled the covers back over him.**

**"I know but I got back early so we could get started right back on our rehearsals."**

**"Now?"**

**"Yes now!"Sharpay pulled the covers off."My bags are already unpacked."**

**"What time did you get here?"**

**"Four."**

**"Four?"**

**"Yeah can you believe that the cabs still run at that hour?"**

**"No.Why can't you be like the rest of us and just fall asleep?"Ryan pulled the covers back over him again.**

**"Because I can't.The show is in---"**

**"In a month.What's the rush?"**

**"I got new choreography, and I need you to get it down.Okay so once you're ready go to the studio."Ryan mentally cursed him for begging his parents alongside Sharpay to have a dance studio built in.Ryan groaned.Sharpay ignored it and once again pulled the covers off.**

**"Ryan come on.You know important this is."**

**"Well I kind of had something else to do."Ryan responded, remembering what he thought about all night long.**

**"That has to wait! We have----"**

**"I know!We have to practice all day long everyday for this thing because it has to be the most important thing in my life! I know okay! I get it so stop it!"At that Ryan got up,stomped in to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaving a very shocked Sharpay.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

6:17am

**"Taylor?, Tay?"Gabriella woke up bewildered that her best friend wasn't next to her.**

**"Over here."Gabriella looked at the bathroom door opening and revealing a tired looking Taylor still in her pajamas.**

**"Did you have another nightmare?"**

**"No.I just woke up for no reason.I just couldn't sleep."**

**"Oh you're talking.Funny considering you woke me up a dozen times last night."Gabriella managed a smile."I'm sorry."**

**"Yeah I'm sure you are."Taylor climbed into bed beside her and went under the covers.**

**"I really am.It's just that, have you seen the movie?"**

**"Yes.With Chad and I wasn't anywhere near freaked as you were."**

**"Oh come on.You have to admit you were scared."**

**"Well a little bit."**

**"See, so was I."**

**"NO.I repeat, I was scared a little bit.You however,"She yawned."Don't know the meaning of little."Gabriella giggled and got under the covers."I'm sorry.Forgive me pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeee-------"**

**"Gabriella!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"I forgive you.Now go to sleep."**

**"OKay whatever you say Tay!"A few minutes later both girls were sound asleep.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sharpay remained shocked at Ryan's out burst.It was rare that Ryan would talk to her like that.He usually just did what she said.After waiting a few minutes to see if he would come of the bathroom,Sharpay returned to her room and,like Ryan said, decided to take a nap."Ryan came out as soon as Sharpay left."God why the hell won't she just take a break?"Once again,Ryan pulled the covers over him and got what's left of sleep he could consume.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**10:47am.Both girls were having breakfast when Gabriella's phone rang.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Gabby!"**

**"Hey Sharpay.What's up."**

**"Uh I'm offeneded."**

**"Why?Let me put you on speaker."**

**"Well here I am in my room and you guys haven't visited me yet."**

**"What you're here?I thought you come back tomorrow!"**

**"Me too."Taylor responded.**

**"Yeah well I decided to come on eairlier to you know make sure everything is ready for school."**

**"That's great.We're gonna come over.Is that okay?"**

**"Of course! I was about to head off to your house but okay!"**

**"Great we'll be there in a few minutes!"**

**"Okay!I'll be waiting!"Sharpay hung up.Gabriella grabbed her bag."Let's go!"**

**"Right behind you."After finishing their make up. Both girls, caught a cab and drove to Sharpay's house, after knowing they wouldn't walk.Gabriella knocked on the door."Omg I can't wait to see her!It's been forever!"**

**"I know."After a few seconds Sharpay came out and they all squealed."Ahh! I missed you so much!"Gabriella yelled as she embrased her friend in a tight hug.**

**"Me too!"Taylor said, doing the same.**

**"I missed you guys too!It's been like forever!Come inside."The three walked inside and all the way into Sharpay's room. **

**"You've unpacked already?"**

**"Well actually I unpacked the first two suitcases.The last one has the rest of my clothes.Can you guys help me with that?"**

**"Of course."Gabriella started unzipping the suitcase."I almost forgot about all your cute clothes Shar!"**

**"Thanks.I bought like a thousand new ones in California, and I have to rid of some of my clothes.Do you guys want---"**

**Before she finished Gabriella and Taylor squealed out of excitement."Yes!Yes!"Sharpay smiled warmly."Okay.well I knew you'd say that so I took the liberty to wash them all and that suitcase is for you guys!"**

**"Are you serious!"**

**"Yeah."**

**"But there are like a million clothes in here!"**

**"I know but,"Sharpay opened her gigantic/room closet."there are like two million clothes in here.Take them."**

**"Thank's!"**

**"Of course, you guys are my best friends. Of course you can have them!"**

**"Wow we got presents and you just got back."Sharpay laughed.**

**"Don't worry, I have a ton more presents for you guys."**

**"So,"gabriella said sitting on her bed.**

**"You know we're not just the only one's dying to see you!"**

**"I know.I can't wait to see him too!"**

**"Trust me neither can he."Taylor said comming over.**

**"He really missed me that much?"**

**"Girl, Zeke has missed you like you are the most important thing in his life.He's always asking when is Shar coming back!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"I can't wait to see him!"**

**"Well"Gabriella looked at her cellphone."It's 11:13 ****I think he might be awake. Wait he is.Troy called me and said that him, Chad, Zeek and Jason were gonna play basketball in his backyard."**

**"Okay where's Kelsi?"Taylor frowned.**

**"Kelsi's sick.She has a cold.But we can call her and tell her you're back."**

**"I don't want to bug her."**

**"Don't worry. she said we can call her anytime and besides, if we couldn't call she'd shut her phone off."**

**"Okay then let's call."Taylor pulled out her cell and dialed her pushed her number 5 speed dial.After 3 rings someone picked up."He.llo?"**

**"Kelsi you sound horrible."**

**"Oh don't worry,(cough)i'm fine."Taylor put it on speaker."So what's up?"**

**"Guess who's here!"**

**"Who?"**

**Sharpay took the phone."Hey Kels!"**

**"Sharpay!(cough)when'd you get back?"**

**"A few hours ago.I'm sorry you're sick."**

**"It's okay."**

**"Well I don't want to disturb you so i'll see you when you're better okay?"**

**"Okay.(cough."**

**"Good.Now get your but to sleep."Kelsi laughed."Yes mom."**

**"Bye.Love ya!"**

**"Love you guys too."At that Kelsi hung up."She sounds really bad."Sharpay commented.**

**"I know but, what can you do?"**

**Sharpay shrugged her shoulders.**

**"Now let's go see you're boyfriend!"**

**"Wait! He's with the guys now.Let's just hang out by ourselves."**

**"Yeah that is true.He'd probably blow off time to be with you and then the guys would be mad."**

**"Exactly my point.Let's go see a movie or something."**

**"I'm up for that!What do you want to see?"**

**"How about Rush hour 3."**

**"I wanna see that!"**

**"Great let's hurry up and catch it."The girls started moving out of the house.Suddenly, Gabriella stopped.She looked inside a room and saw her best friend,or what he was to her now sitting on the bed with his back against the headbord and one leg hunched up.He was listening to his ipod while writing in a book, doing his homework Gabriella assumed.Ryan must have felt someone staring at him because he suddenly looked up.Gabriella eyes matched his for a split second before Ryan sharply turned his head back to his work.**

**"Gabbs!Come on."Taylor yelled over.Gabriella came back into reality and followed her friend out the door.On the ride to the movies Gabriella swore that she saw a tiny smile come across his face before he turned back to his work.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Okay take five!"Troy yelled as the the boys fell on the cool grass. They had been playing two on two with Chad and Troy ahead with 3 points.**

**"God grass never felt so cool."Chad said.**

**"Tell me about it."Zeke responded.The doorbell rang."I'll be right back."Troy said getting up and making his way to the front door.Troy opened it and crossed his arms.**

**"What do you want Evans?"Ryan looked up.**

**"Five minutes."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Cliffhanger! Oh!What does Ryan want? (Disclaimer, God Hsm 2 is good!I just had to say that.lol)

-Veronica


	25. 5 minutes

"Okay take five!"Troy yelled as the the boys fell on the cool grass. They had been playing two on two with Chad and Troy ahead with 3 points.

"God grass never felt so cool."Chad said.

"Tell me about it."Zeke responded.The doorbell rang."I'll be right back."Troy said getting up and making his way to the front door.Troy opened it and crossed his arms.

"What do you want Evans?"Ryan looked up.

"Five minutes."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Troy leaned back against the door and looked at the person standing in front of him.Ryan had a begging face on that looked as if he was dying for Troy to say yes.After a few seconds of silence Troy closed the door and leaned against it.**

**"What?"Ryan took a deep breath.He had rehearsed this a million times in his room but, suddenly his mind went blank.Ryan remembered Gabriella looking at him for that one second and how her eyes had confusion, shock and worry.He also remembered how she was about to step into his room until Taylor called her.And he remembered that half of him wished that she came in so they could talk again.But he wondered what would happen if she actually did come in or if she would have just left.**

**"Hello?"Ryan's thought's were interrupted by Troy waving his hand in his face.He looked at Troy.**

**"I don't have all day.Are you gonna talk or what?"**

**"Yes, I am.Well i'm guessing you already know why I came here.I really want to talk about Gabriella."Before Troy responded Ryan spoke again.**

**"Look I get that when people have relationships they you know get protective of those people, yeah I know, but not that i've actually been in a relationship but it's not that i've tried---"**

**"Get to the point."Troy ordered.**

**"What i'm trying to say is that I don't know if I can keep avoiding Gabriella I mean come on Troy we just are, close.You know.And she and I are close and ...yeah."For most of the conversation Ryan held his head down. When he finally looked up, Troy was smirking.**

**"Well?"Ryan asked.**

**"Are you done?"Troy asked.Ryan was shocked.Troy hadn't listened to a word he said, but it's not like he came up with a pretty convincing argument.**

**"Um. I, I.."Ryan couldn't get the words out.He cursed himself for being blank at the moment.**

**"Okay then I guess this conversation's over."Troy uncrossed his arms and opened the door. He stepped in and was about to close the door when Ryan stepped forward.**

**"But-"**

**"If you think you're gonna pull that bullshit act you just did to get to me, you've got a lot to learn.Have a good day!"**

**at that Troy slammed the door shut.Ryan stood there feeling multiple emotions at once.He was angry that his plan didn't work, he was annoyed that his mind went blank he was surprised at Troy's outburst, but he also thought that what Troy said could help him.In a way.**Well he did say that what I just did wouldn't get to him so i'll have to try harder I guess. **Ryan got into his car and drove home.**

**Troy sighed and gave himself a few seconds to think about what just happened then made his way back to the backyard."Hey what happened to i'll be right back?"Chad asked as he got up.**

**"I had to deal with someone. It took some time.So you guys ready let's get back to the game."troy said trying to change the subject."Okay."Chad said as Jason and Zeek got up.**

**"You guys ready to lose?"Jason said as he picked up the ball.**

**"What i'm pretty sure that we're winning,3 points right Troy?"**

**"You're right."**

**"Lucky shot."**

**"Yeah sure. you know that 3 pointer was all natural."Troy responded.**

**"Yep."Chad joined in slapping him a high five.**

**"Okay let's just get back to the game."Zeke said.**

**"What's the matter, mad you're losing?"Chad teased.**

**"Shut up!"Jason yelled. Troy and Chad laughed as Jason dribbled the ball."Let's go!"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Uh!"Ryan barged into his room and slammed the door.No one was in the house."Why can't he just listen to me!What the hell could me and her have behind his back!"Ryan fell on his bed in thought.Eventually he got up and walked into the living room and turned on the tv.Ryan tried to once again think of a way to get to Gabriella.He was starting to try to see a bright side when a key turned, in the door.**Great **The girls walked in laughing away.** **"So then I went to grandma and asked her, hey grams how come grandpa always seems like he has two differen't types of front teeth it's scary and she said that it is annoying and that besides that, you should see him dance.That's a scarier site!"**

**"What!"Gabriella laughed. **

**"It really was scary."They set their bags down. "Uh today I've walked more than I could in my entire life."**

**"Tell me about it."Taylor commented."Mom!"Sharpay yelled.There was no answer."Mom!Dad!"Still no answer.**

**"Mom-"**

**"There not here."A voice responded calmly.All three looked at the direction and first noticed Ryan lying there.**

**"Oh hey Ry."Gabriella looked at Taylor, who shrugged her shoulders."Where are they?"**

**"They went out."Ryan said not taking his eyes off the screen.**

**"Oh okay.Do you know when they'll be back?"**

**"Nope."He answered simply.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I'm sure."He said still calm as ever.**

**"So Ryan."Taylor started. "You're just sitting here."**

**"Yes I am."He answered, his eyes continued to be on the screem.Taylor looked at Gabriella and ushered her to talk.Gabriella took a breath before talking.**

**"So Ryan, are you doing anything today?"She asked, having no clue what his answer would be.**

**"You know, now that I think of it."Ryan said getting up and turning of the tv."I actually do have something to do."He took out his cell phone.**

**"I have to go ask Larry about helping me with something..."He looked up at Gabriella.**

**"Important."He broke the trance and walked out the room and into the backyard.**

**"Larry?"**

**"Our butler.That was wierd."**

**"Yeah."Gabriella commented."Hey Shar?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Did Ryan act, I don't know a little different when you came back?"**

**"Well actually, I was yelled at surprisingly."**

**"Really?"Gabriella said.**

**"Yeah, then he stormed off into the bathroom. What was his problem?"**

**"Who knows?"Taylor said as she sat on the couch.**

**"Probably he's just being angry, whatever."**

**"Yeah."Gabriella agreed weakly."Okay I have to go to the bathroom."**

**"Okay."As soon as Sharpay ran upstairs, Gabriella rushed to Taylor."He answered me!"**

**"I know, and then he looked at you."**

**"I know it looked like...I can't describe it but it was, I don't know."**

**"At least he didn't yell or avoid you."**

**"I know.Do you think he's comming around?"**

**"It could be possible."Gabriella nodded her head as Sharpay ran backdownstairs."Wow I think you beat the record for the fastest bathroom record."Taylor teased.**

**"Be quiet, I didn't have to go that much."**

**"Oh okay."Gabriella giggled out. "Shut it girls."**

**"Okay.What eva you say Shapay, hey that rhymes!"Sharpay rolled her eyes.**

**"What!You should be happy, I mean you rhyme like a thousand times in your songs!"**

**"Yeah I do.But that's annoying. Come on lets go up to my room and chat.**

**"Okay."The girls grabbed their bags and followed Sharpay up the stairs.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Hey Larry!"Ryan called as he raced over to the man watering the garden.**

**"Yes Ryan?"**

**"Can I ask you for advice?"**

**"Okay.Shoot."**

**"Okay.Let's say you have a best friend and she- or he has a boyfriend or girlfriend.And suddenly their boyfriend--or girlfriend makes you stay away from them cause they think you might steal them away but you won't.What do you do?"**

**"Well If I were ever in that situation, I'd tell the friend."**

**"But I'm afraid she'll--or he!Could get hurt."**

**"Well Ryan then you should confront the boyfriend--"**

**"Or girlfriend."**

**"Right. On this act."**

**"But what if you already did and it didn't go as planned?"**

**"Well eventually you'll have to tell someone, or you might end up doing something you'll regret."Ryan thought for a moment.**Tell her?But I can't, but I don't want to end our friendship, hell I just did a few weeks ago. But I have to do something.

**"Thanks for the advice."**

**"No problem."Ryan walked into the house and straight up to his room. **What can you do when you have times like this!**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ryan seems to have mixed feelings for what's happening? What can he do at a time like this?

-Veronica


	26. You're here!

10:14pm, Sharpay's

**"Do you think I should go over and see him now?"Sharpay asked as she opened her laptop.**

**"If you want to. Of course! I mean if I left for about a month and then I came back, I would run to my boyfriend.I'm surprised you actually listened to us and didn't see him."Taylor said.**

**"I know and i'm dying from it!"Sharpay whined."Do you have any idea how much I miss him?"**

**"Then call him.Duh!"Gabriella responded.**

**"Oh I don't have to worry he'll call me in like, well now."**

**"Really."**

**"Yep, Zeke always calls me exactly at 10:15 almost everyday."**

**"Wow, talk about care."Gabriella mumbled.**

**"Well he misses me and---"Sharpay's phone rang.**

**"And that's him I guess?"Taylor said as Sharpay looked at the id."Yes it is."She put the phone on speaker.**

**"Hey Zeke."**

**"Hey baby what's up?"**

**"Oh nothing, you?"**

**"Besides talking to you,Um i'm just hanging with the guys watching the game."**

**"Oh well don't let me interrupt your game, I already am hanging out with Gabriella and Taylor."**

**"Let's see if he's clueless like Troy."Taylor muttered, making both Sharpay and Gabriella giggle.**

**"Oh that's great-----wait, you're here?"**

**"Oh that was faster than the guys,"Gabriella commented.**

**"Yeah."**

**"When'd you get back?"**

**"I got back this morning."**

**"This morning!"Sharpay smiled.**

**"****Yeah, I actually got back around what like four or something."**

**"FOUR!!!"**

**"Ow Zeke, stop yelling."Sharpay said playfully.**

**"Sorry, but I thought you got back tomorrow, and why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Well I decided to get back early and the other part is Gabriella and Taylor's fault. They made me not see you."**

**"No we didn't!You totally agreed with us."**

**"Because you forced me too!"**

**"Yeah right and you were dying for us to not when you were carrying bags and laughing at the movie. You were sure dying."Sharpay smacked Gabriella with a pillow.**

**"Ow!"**

**"That's what you get!"Sharpay quickly remembered and turned back to the phone.**

**"Any way,yes i'm back and i'm here!And happy that I finally came back after so long."**

**"Well i'm gonna go over there and give you a real welcome back."Gabriella and Taylor both exchanged aww's** **and turned back to Sharpay.**

**"Oh no go watch the game and have fun with the guys, you can say hi tomorrow."Sharpay said sincerely.**

**"I will do no such thing, when my girlfriend just or, came back from a very long visit I won't wait!"**

**The girls heard a** who's that **then all the guys come on the phone."Hey Sharpay!"Jason said.**

**"Hi guys."**

**"You're back?"Troy asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"But I though you weren't comming back until---"**

**"Tomorrow I know but, I decided to come back early, I was only suppposed to be gone for a week but my grandparents begged since I haven't seen them for five years so here a whole month later you see little o'l me."**

**"That's great."Chad said."We'll come over and say hi."**

**"Oh no you guys don't have to."**

**"What are you talking about?"Jason said.**

**"You finally came back.Now we can end Zeek's missery and see you."Everyone laughed, except Zeek.**

**"Well if you want to okay but, you don't have to I already have Gabriella and Taylor keeping me company."**

**"Wow where has this nice considering Sharpay come from?"**

**"Shut up Troy i'm just trying to be caring."The guys laughed.**

**"Okay what ever.We'll---you're at your place right?"**

**"Yes I am."**

**"Okay,"Zeek said."We'll be there in about ten minutes tops."**

**"Okay.I'll see you guys when you get here."**

**"We'll see you too.I love you."**

**"I love you too, bye!"She hung up.**

**"So it looks like the whole gangs comming."Taylor said.**

**"Yeah, but Kelsi's not."Sharpay whined.**

**"Oh my god I forgot." Gabriella said.**

**"Hey guys have you seen my script for my play?"**

**"No."**

**"Really?I can't find it."**

**"What's the big deal you already memorized the whole play."**

**"I know but I like to refresh my self with the script just to see if I miss anything."**

**"Wow. I don't think I could care that much about drama.Ever."**

**"Well It's just something that I treasure."**

**"I know."Gabriella said.**

**"I can't find it anywhere."**

**"Well you have a lot of places to look through, starting with you big room!"Taylor said.**

**"You know what I don't have to.I'll just borrow Ryan's."Sharpay walked out the room with both girls following.Sharpay knocked on his room door."Ryan!"...**

**"Ryan?"Sharpay knocked one more time before entering.**

**"Oh he's not here."She left the room and wandered down the halls."Ryan!"**

**"Maybe he left."Gabriella suggested.**

**"Hey Larry!"Sharpay called out to the butler.**

**"Yes Sharpay?"**

**"Have you seen Ryan?'**

**"Yes he said that he was going out to think."**

**"Think?What does that mean?" **I think I have a pretty good guess.**Gabriella thought.**

**"It was just what he said."**

**"Okay thanks."Sharpay and the girls made their way back to the room.**

**"Wonder what his problem is."**

**"Yeah, me too."Gabriella responded, already believing she knew.There was a knock on the door.**

**"Of that must be them!"Sharpay squealed.**

**"Don't worry Larry i'll get lt!"Sharpay yelled as she ran to the door and opened it."Zeek!"Sharpay ran into his arms.**

**"Shar!I missed you so much!"**

**"Me too."They leaned in for a passionate kiss, which very soon turned into a makeout session."Hey.Sorry to interrupt you guys but we didn't come here to see you makeout."Chad interrupted.**

**"Sorry."Sharpay moved forward."I missed you guys!"**

**"We missed you too."Troy said hugging her.After Sharpay hugged all of them the guys walked in.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Are you okay?"Taylor asked.**

**"I guess.but where do you think he went?"**

**"Well you're his best friend shouldn't you know."**

**"That's it.Am I his best friend now?"**

**"Don't say that Gabbs."**

**Gabriella sighed."Okay, you'r right I shouldn't be pesimistic." Suddenly the guys and Sharpay walked in.**

**"Hey girls."****Jason said.**

**"Hi."Taylor responded as Gabriella smiled warmly.**

**"So,"Zeke began,"You're the two that kept Shar from me this whole time she was back."He crossed his arms.Gabriella looked at Taylor.**

**"Yea, we're guilty."She said.**

**"But before you get mad, I'd like for you to take a look at this."Taylor said reaching into her purse.**

**"A look at what?"Sharpay asked confused."Taylor took what she needed out and showed them to Gabriella who laughed.**

**"What?"Sharpay asked.**

**"Come here Zeek."Taylor said trying to hold back giggles."No!"Sharpay practically raced over to Taylor.Taylor quickly put the thing back into her purse and threw it over to Gabriella.**

**"You don't even know what it is Shar!"**

**"I don't care give it to me!"This time she went over to Gabriella who threw it back at Taylor.**

**"What are you guys hiding?"Troy asked amused.**

**"Well we'd like to show you but someone over here wont let us!"Gabriella responded.**

**"I don't know why."**

**"Because it's bound to be horrible."Sharpay said in between breaths as she continued to try and get whatever Taylor had.**

**"Oh come on it's just a picture."**

**"picture?Picture of what?"Sharpay asked immediately.**

**"Why can't we just show you it?"Gabriella asked playfully.Sharpay stood up and looked at the guys with pleading eyes."Can you guys please help me?"**

**"No don't do that! It's funny."Gabriella said, near the door with the purse.The guys looked from Gabriella to Sharpay to Taylor.**

**"I say we go with Shar."Jason suggested.**

**"What!"Both Gabriella and Taylor yelled. The guys agreed.**

**"Uh!Some friends you are."Gabriella said as she ran out the room with a smile.**

**"Go after her!"Obediently, the guys followed.**

**"No!"Taylor quickly ran out.After easily realizing that there was no way that she would ever be able to out run any of the boys let alone them together, plus the fact that she was wearing heels she just bought, Gabriella seeked out a place to hide.At least she could outsmart them.**Thank god I got a head start**.It wasn't really a head start.With her heels she was getting slower every second.Yep they would definately catch her.With a quick swish Gabriella sharply turned on her heel to the right, and then before letting the guys turn she dashed into another room.The guys ran into the room.Her plan had worked. They became clueless for about 10 seconds before going into the room after her.It gave her 10 seconds to throw the bag to Taylor who ran the opposite way and have Taylor hand her a look-a-like which she had grabbed.Yep they were sly. As Taylor ran her direction and Gabriella ran her's as she mentally cursed herself for not having the brains to take off the heels.Before she knew it, she was grabbed by Troy and the purse was taken away. Sharpay caught up and looked through the purse."Hey it's empty!"Gabriella stiffeled back a giggle."This isn't her purse!"Sharpay exclaimed."Taylor has it!"Automatically they started looking for Taylor."You are one sly little girl."Troy wispered into her ear."**

**"I know."Troy let go of Gabby and then started looking for Taylor.This gave Gabriella the oppurtunity to take off the heels and pull out her cell phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Where are you?"**

**"In her room."Gabriella laughed and started making her way back to the room.She found Taylor posting the picture up on the wall.**

**"There we go."**

**"i don't even know why she's freeking out. It's just her with shopping bags."**

**"I know. All we wanted to do was prove that she loved the time.**

**"Did you develope that today?"**

**"Yeah my disposable camera was full so I got them all developed when we first got in the mall----Suddenly Sharpay bursted in with an angry face."Give me it!"**

**"We don't have it."**

**"What do you mean?"Zeke said walking in followed by the rest.Taylor simply pointed to a space on the wall.Sharpay looked.There was nothing humiliating on there.Just her jumping with two shopping bags making the happiest face in the world.**

**"But---"**

**"I told you you should have let us showed you before having all this mess.We were just trying to prove how happy you were today and certainly weren't morning over not seeing Zeek."The rest of the guys laughed it off while** **Sharpay stood looking like kill."Aww come on Shar it's just a little joke."Zeke said hugging her from behind.At his words Sharpay lightened up."Fine."Gabriella's cellphone rang.She looked at the caller id before picking up."You're supposed to be sleeping Ms."She said in fake anger.There was a soft laugh on the other end.**

**"I'm sorry mom but i'm bored."Gabriella laughed."God you sound even worse."**

**"Who is that?"Troy asked.**

**"Kelsi, Gabriella wispered and put the phone on speaker.**

**"Yeah I know."Kelsi responded."Death is near."**

**"No it's not."Troy responded. **

**"Is that Troy?"**

**"Yeah we're all here and you sound horrible."**

**"Oh thank you that really helped alot."Troy laughed.**

**"So how long are you gonna be sick?"Chad asked.**

**"It could be a whole week."**

**"What!"Jason practically yelled.**

**"Ow!"**

**"Oops sorry."**

**"What do you expect?"Chad said slyly.Jason punched him in the arm."But seriously are you that sick?"**

**Kelsi coughed a couple of times before answering."Yep."**

**"Are you still in bed?"Gabriella asked.**

**"I can't move, how can I get out of it?"Everyone laughed.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"You guys better not be makin fun of me or else."**

**"Or else you'll sneez on us?"Troy asked amused.**

**"Shut up. If I wasn't sick I'd get all of you."Kelsi sneezed.**

**"Bless you."They all responded.**

**"Thankyou."**

**"So how sick are you?"**

**"She has a fever, headace, cough puffy eyes sore through and keeps sneezing."Gabriella resopnded.**

**"Yeah what she said."Kelsi said.**

**"Well that sucks."Jason responded.**

**"Sorry."**

**"Well I guess i'll have to manage."Sharpay stood up.**

**"Where are you going?"Zeek asked.**

**"I have to go find my script."**

**"Script?"**

**"It's for her play."**

**"But can't that wait? I mean you just got back."Zeek practically begged.**

**"I don't have to look at it. I just need it for future preferences."Shrpay responded."Larry!"The butler appeared in her presence.**

**"If you see my script could you give it to me or put it in my room."**

**"Of course Madame."**

**"Oh and tell Ryan that I need to see his script in the main time."**

**"Oh wow I forgot Ryan even lived here."Chad pointed out.**

**"Yeah me too."Gabriella took the oppurtunity to sneak a glance at Troy. He didn't do anything but agree. **See, he can't be involved. I knew it!

**"I'm sorry Madame but he is still out on his walk."**

**"But it's like, what's the time?"(I know if I wrote 'what time is it', you'd be sayin summer time but we're back in school!)**

**Chad looked at his watch."11:13"**

**"What walk?"**

**"To think."Sharpay responded as if she had no clue at all.**

**Only Gabriella and Taylor had a guess what he could be doing, and possibly, Troy too. **

**"Why couldn't he just think here. This place is like a mile long."Chad said.**

**"It's called fresh air.Dummy."Kelsi responded."You should know about that."**

**"Haha funny."**

**"Hey Sharpay?"Troy asked.**

**"Yeah?"Troy sat up from his positon on the bed."Don't you get tired of pink."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I know!"Chad started. "He might be talking about your rediculous room."Chad pointed to the pink walls, light pick dressers and princess bed.**

**"My room is not rediculous. It's georgous."**

**"Oh this is gergous?"Chad patted Zeek on the back. "Sorry buddy."Zeek shoved Chad. Jason laughed followed by Troy.Sharpay was disgusted. A thunder bolt and loud clash made them all jump.The girls shrieked. It soon started pouring violently."Dam, thank god we drove here."Jason said.The guys reluctantly agreed."But he didn't."Sharpay said looking outside the window.**

**"Who?"**

**"Ryan.His car's still here."**

**"Oh he's gonna get soaked."Zeek said.Another flash of lightening hit. **

**"Or worse."Sharpay said."You think he's gonna be okay?"**

**"I don't know."Taylor responded. "Hope so."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Reguardless of the storm Ryan continued walking at the same pace as before. He didn't care.Ryan had been out for over an hour now and had alot of time to think.Larry was right, he would have to tell someone but who could he tell?He couldn't tell any of the guys, they wouldn't believe him. Hell, he wasn't gonna tell his sister, you had got to be kidding.Taylor would just blab it all to Gabriella as soon as she hears and Kelsi would probably do the same.He had to tell someone but who would he be able to tell? "No one." A roll of thunder roared over head. It was getting cold, and Ryan knew he had better be headed back before he cought pnemonia. Ryan turned around and began walking back to his home. He started slow because he knew that everyone would be there due to Sharpay's homecoming. Ryan looked down at his attire.They were stuck to him. Usually outside of school he would wear something that would make him look normal at the least.Almost like the guys. He only wore those rediculous outfits because his mother and Sharpay made him. Ryan thought they were outrageous and was often accused of being gay because of it.It was now 11:56 and he was only about 4 blocks away.The cold had over come his body and he knew if he didn't get home soon he would be sick.At this time he wished that he had taken his car."But noooo I wanted to walk.Stupid."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Sharpay looked at her watch."Where is he?"She had been looking out the window every five minutes to see if he would appear.Gabriella began to get worried too.They had tried to call him but the signal wouldn't get through."Don't worry Shar, he's probably losing track of time."Zeek said trying his best to assure his girlfriend."What if he's not.God mom and daddy are gonna kill me!"**

**"Uh,Ryan's 17. I don't think he's your responsibility Shar."Jason said truthfully.**

**Sharpay looked out the window one more time before sitting on the bed."He probably did lose track."Chad said, though half not believing it.Everyone had been uneasy and trying to know Ryan's whereabouts, even Troy got a tiny bit worried. A few minutes passed.It was now 12:11.Chad's cell rang, he went outside of the room to answer it.About a few seconds later he came back."My 'rents want me home."**

**"Yeah i'd guess so. You all should go home."**

**"Sure?"Zeek asked.**

**"Yeah he'll come sooner or later.And plus I've got these two."Sharpay said putting her arm around both girls.**

**"Oh of course another sleepover."Troy muttered. "Well then I guess we better go."Jason said. The guys with the exception of Jason kissed their girlfriends goodbye and left.The girls settled on the bed.Sharpay looked at her watch again. "God this is so frustrating. He knows he could catch pnemonia."Gabriella looked at Taylor with worry.Only did everyone calm down when they heard a key in the door and Ryan's voice. The girls walked downstairs and nearly gasped at the sight."You're soaked!"Sharpay said looking at him.Ryan looked up."Yeah I guess so."Larry had given him a towel and he was drying his hair off.Sharpay crossed her arms. "Where have you been?"**

**"Out."**

**"Doing what. You should have already--"**

**"Excuse me. When you're my mom, you can tell me.In the mean time I don't have to be here at anytime when their not here."Ryan stormed off into the kitchen.Sharpay gasped."Well you are kind of acting like a mom Shar."Gabriella said before she followed Ryan with Taylor.**

**"We were just worried, I mean it's like pouring outside Ryan."Taylor said as she walked in. Ryan grabbed a soda and faced them."Well I appreciate it but if I were in trouble I would have called."**

**"But the signal was out."**

**"Well then i'd think of something.But i'm fine so whatever."He walked pass them. "Night."He finished before walking up to his room and closing the door.Once inside the room Ryan got out of the wet clothes and into dry ones.His mind floated back to telling someone. Who could he tell?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Who do you guys think he should tell?

--Veronica


	27. Grace

"We were just worried, I mean it's like pouring outside Ryan."Taylor said as she walked in. Ryan grabbed a soda and faced them."Well I appreciate it but if I were in trouble I would have called."

"But the signal was out."

"Well then i'd think of something.But i'm fine so whatever."He walked pass them. "Night."He finished before walking up to his room and closing the door.Once inside the room Ryan got out of the wet clothes and into dry ones.His mind floated back to telling someone. Who could he tell?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"I can't believe he had the nerve to just yell like that!"Sharpay stormed."After all it was his fault that he was out all wet like that!What the hell's his problem!"All three girls had moved to Sharpay's bed watching television. **

**"Calm down Shar!"Gabriella protested."Look at it from his point of view.You might be over reacting."**

**"Over reacting!"**

**"Yeah just forget about it."Taylor started."It looks like we all just need a good night sleep." Sharpay sighed."Fine."**

**"Thankyou."Sharpay lie down on the bed and soon drifted off to sleep along with everyone else.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**8:25am.**

**"Breakfast is served."Larry said as he lay down four plates of egg and cheese omlets with a side of pancakes bacon and a hashbrown. **

**"Thanks Larry."The girls choroused.Ryan came down and grabbed his plate."Oh look you actually come when someone tells you."Sharpay stated coldly.Ryan said nothing but sat down and propped his elbow on the table.**

**"No elbows on the table, it--"**

**"Who cares."**

**"I do that's rude and bad. You know what else is?----"**

**"You comming back."Sharpay's jaw dropped. Ryan took his plate and a drink upstairs.**

**"Larry did you hear that!See! What is wrong with him?"**

**"I don't know Ms.Evans."**

**"Well ask him!"**

**"Yes Ms. Evans." As Larry walked upstairs Gabriella spoke."Aren't you being a little over dramamtic Shar. And no offense but that was kind of rude."**

**"Sorry but who the hell does he think he is?" Taylor rolled her eyes as Gabriella sighed.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Ryan?"There was a knock on his room door.**

**"Come in."Larry walked in spotting Ryan on his bed staring at his food. "Is something wrong?"**

**"Close the door."Larry obediently shut the door."Does this have to do with what I was told yest---"**

**"Yes, okay eveything I told you had to do with me. A few weeks ago Troy told me to stay away from Gabriella and I just can't say our friendship is over but how am I supposed to tell her the truth with hurting her."**

**"Why do you think she will get hurt?"**

**"Because, Gabriella loves Troy. They're practically soulmates.What is she supposed to say when she finds out what Troy's been hiding? I don't want to see her hurt if they break up."**

**"But isn't Troy hurting her now because he's destroying a relationship?"Ryan thought for a second. He had never thought of it that way.**

**"I guess."**

**"Why don't you talk to Troy and tell him that, or have you asked him why he did what he did?"**

**"Because I know---I mean I have a pretty good guess why he did this."**

**"You do?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"The why haven't you addressed this to Troy or anyother person."**

**"I don't know I, I just I don't know."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"So what do you guys wanna do today?"Sharpay asked after getting over the morning conflict.**

**"Well really, I don't wanna do anything.I'm bored but I wanna not go to the mall."Taylor said.**

**"Yeah me too."Gabriella agreed.They had already went shoppin twice this weekend and didn't feel like going back.**

**"Well I wanna see my boyfriend."Sharpay said excitedly.**

**"Oh I almost forgot!"Gabriella said.**And now that I know Troy has nothing to do with this, I can't wait to see him!

**"And I need to see Troy."**

**"And I know that I definately wanna see Chad."Taylor said with a big grin on her face.**

**"Wow you're more excited than I am what's up?"Sharpay asked. Both Gabriella and Taylor looked at eachother.**

**"Chad told me he loved me."Taylor blurted out.**

**"OMG!!"Sharpay almost screamed. "That is so great!"**

**"I know!"**

**"When?"**

**"Friday!"Gabriella smiled.She had a good feeling this would be a nice day.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Ryan let me telll you a story."**

**"Uh okay."**

**"When I was in colledge I had a wonderful girlfriend. Her name was Grace.Grace ment the world to me. And like Mr.Bolton I got a bit jealous I believe of her best friend and her friendship. So I told him to stay away from her."**

**"You did?"**

**"I did. A few weeks later, Grace got paler and paler. I knew it was a big mistake."**

**"So did you fix everything?"**

**"I didn't get the chance. Her best friend transfered to a different colledge out of the stress. But I remember his last words to me.' I hope you're happy.' "**

**Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing.Was this really Larry the perfect butler saying what was happening to him now?**

**" Eventually Grace thought it would be best if we grew apart. I just wish that he would have told me how stupid I was just in time.I don't want you to be him Ryan."**

**"I can't believe it.Larry I thought you---"**

**"Were the perfect gentlemen?"**

**"Uh yeah!"**

**"We all make mistakes Ryan.I made one that costed me the love of my life."**

**"Wow i'm sorry."**

**"Don't pity me. I learned from my mistake and I know better."**

**"Wow.Thank's Lar.At least I can tell someone."**

**"No problem Ryan.Shall I assist you with anything?"**

**"Na that's okay."**

**"Hmm if only your sister was that way."Ryan laughed at the comment as Larry left and closed the door.**

**"He's right"** But how am i gonna explain that to Troy!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sorry for the long wait I had school and everything!

-Veronica


	28. Visits

Sorry for lack of updates. I'm thinkin of the neding to this story and it takes time.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Okay no offence guys but I haven't seen Zeek for a month and I wanna spend time alone."Gabriella and Taylor held fake shocked looks.**

**"Okay fine it doesn't matter I have my boyfriend to hang out with."Taylor shot back.**

**"Yeah me too so whatever."Gabriella said between giggles.Sharpay smiled.**

**"Fine."Taylor smiled with her."Okay gimmie hugs."Sharpay said.Automatically all three shared a big hug and exited out the house with their belongings.Sharpay headed into her pink convertable."Any of you need a ride?"**

**"Yeah me to my house."Gabriella said."Me too."**

**"Hop in."The girls all got in and took the short trip to Gabriella's house. "Thanks Shar!"Gabriella said ass she and Taylor got out.**

**"No problem now if you'd excuse me I have a date with my fantasy!"Sharpay yelled as she sped off.**

**"I feel bad for Zeek."Taylor said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he has to ride around in that pink car if they go out."At the realization Gabriella cracked up."You're right!"**

**"I know!But at least they get to see eachother again.A month is a long time!"**

**"I know.Well i'm gonna go call Troy.Oh and now i'm 99 sure he had nothing to do with this."**

**"Sure?"**

**"Yeah I mean he didn't make any facial response and he didn't say anything. So yeah, i'm gonna call him, what about you?"**

**"I don't have to call Chad, we've been texting all morning.We're meeting at Zeek's parent's restaurant.Apparently he got completely hungry over the night and his first breakfast wasn't good enough.Like always."Gabriella smiled."Then I guess i'll see you later."**

**"You too."Taylor hugged her best friend."But seriously think about it."Gabriella sighed.She even admitted that she was 99 percent, not a hundred which now felt like 75. "Fine.Have a good time."**

**"You too."Gabriella walked into her house with Taylor and her bags.She walked up to her room put everything of hers away and put Taylor's bags aside.Then she phoned Troy.After 4 rings he picked up.**

**"Hey you."Gabriella smiled.**

**"Hey Troy."**

**"What's up?"**

**"Nothing i'm just lying on my bed.Why didn't you pick up!We're you still sleeping?"Gabriella said in fake anger he quickly recognised.Troy laughed.**

**"No actually I was taking a shower. "**

**"So bring the phone in the bathroom next time."**

"**Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."**

**"I did not, but anyway are you busy?"**

**"Not really."**

**"Great come over to my house, let's hang out."**

**"By us do you mean us two or us four or six or----"**

**"Us two silly."**

**"Sorry. Ususally you're either with Taylor or Sharpay or Kelsi.It's very rare to get you alone."Gabriella laughed.**

**"Well i'm alone now come over!"**

**"Okay okay i'm comming.Calm down."**

**"Good dog."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Gooooodddd Doooooogggggg.Better?"**

**"I'm not slow Montez."**

**"You sure Bolton?"**

**"Positive."**

**"Then how come a few days ago when Taylor and me called you, we talked about something stupid like your water bill I think and you believed it?"**

**"Okay I only believed it for a second and it was the middle of the night.I had an excuse, and you shouldn't bring that up.Remember Hostle?"Troy teased as he cornered her house and entered her back yard.Yeah he had left the house after she invited him over pretty quickly.**

**"Shut up!"**

**"What's wrong scared?"**

**"Troy shut up."Troy laughed.**

**"Admit it Gabby you're scared."**

**"No I'm not."By this time Troy had climbed to the balcony and entered the door.**

**"Yes you are."Troy closed the door behing him.**

**"Only a little."**

**"A little?"**

**"Okay a lot now drop it."Troy laughed and walked over to her.He sat down and gave her a peck on the lips.**

**"It's a bit quiet here.We're's your mom?"**

**"Uh."Gabriella threw herself down on the bed."She'll be back tomorrow."**

**"Another buisness trip?"**

**"Yep.She's been having a lot lately."**

**"I've realised.It's pretty sad. But she's lucky."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because she doesn't have to see you."Gabriella gasped and hit him."Ouch!"**

**"Take that back."**

**"What if I don't want to?"**

**"Then i'll make you."**

**"Oh yeah how?"**

**"I don't know but i'm thinking."Troy smiled.**

**"Okay tell me when you find out."**

**"I will but I've got it all up here it just needs to come out."Troy shook his head.**

**"Okay while you're thinking, mind if I kiss you?"**

**"Nope go ahead."Troy leaned in and locked lips with her .**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"**Hey!"Taylor said as she sat down in the empty booth, now being occupied.**

**"Hey you."Chad leaned over and gave her a short but sweet kiss.**

**"How was the sleepover?"**

**"Fine."**

**"Oh did you guys find----"**

**"Yes we found Ryan thank god."**

**"That's good. So what's up with you then?"**

**"Nothing much just getting here leaving Sharpay's you know the whole, yeah."**

**"Okay."**

**"What about you?"**

**"Um parent's got mad at me for going past curfew, got yelled at and sent to room."**

**"Oh i'm sorry."Taylor said sympathetic.**

**"It's no big deal they always do that."**

**"But I still feel bad."**

**"Why it's not your fault."**

**"Yeah but still."**

**"Well I could feel better."**

**"Really how?"**

**"If you kiss me."Taylor shook her head.He could be so cheezy at times and it was so cute. "Sure."Taylor leaned over the table and gave Chad another peck on the lips.**

**"That's all I get?"**

**"Yep that's all you get."**

**"Aww that's not fair." Taylor once again shook her head.**Oh Chad.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Hey baby!"Sharpay practically screamed as she pulled up in her convertable.Sharpay basically threw herself out of the car and into her boyfriend's arms."Hey baby!"Zeke responded and spun her around.**

**"What's up how are you?"He asked.**

**"I'm fine just dropped off Taylor and Gabriella.I'm so happy to see you!"**

**"Me too."**

**"So what's up with you? what have you been doing since I was gone?"**

**"Besides missing you like a thousand times, um nothing really big."**Besides maybe Taylor running away but she doesn't need to know that.

**"Sure?"**

**"Ofcourse."**

**"Sure?"**

**"Shar i'm 100 positive.I swear."Zeke said.**

**"Okay . I just want to know what's up you know what could happen to someone if they don't know what's up."**

**"Yes. People talk and you have no idea what they're saying and you look like an idiot."**

**"Exactly but you--"Zeke pressed his lips on hers."Will that shut you up."Sharpay giggled and kissed him back.**

**"For now it will."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**9:55pm Gabriella's house.**

**"Do you have to go now?"Gabby whined.She had had an amazing day with Troy.They had watched movies listened to music, made out a bit everything was perfect.She had even thought about going to next level with him but decided to delay it until he brought it up himself.**

**"Unfortuantely yes."**

**"Wwwwwhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy??????????"**

**"You know what my dad said about Sundays.No later than 10."**

**"But what about last week?"She argued.**

**"Yeah he killed me last week So I really gotta go."**

**"Noooo."Gabriella grabbed his sleeve. Troy smiled. "I'll call you as soon as I get home."**

**"Why not call me in person."**

**"Gabriella."**

**"Troy."**

**"Funny.I have to go really, and at this rate i'll have to run to my house."**

**"Then you should have brought your car."**

**"Why would I do that. We live two blocks away from eachother."**

**"So?"**

**"Okay enough small talk I gotta go." Troy said as he entered her balcony. "Uh fine."Gabriella got up and gave him a long kiss, which he had to break before it got into a makeout session. Troy quickly climbed over her rail and down the balcony where he exited her backyard. "Love you!"He shouted.**

**"Love you too you little girlfriend leaver curfew making...thingy!!!!!!!!!!!!"Troy shook his head and turned the corner.Gabriella laughed.** Thingy?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Troy neared his house. It was 9:55 .He was making time and in a good mood.But that suddenly shattered as he saw a figure standing in the distance looking down.**

**"What the hell do you want now Evans?"Troy yelled.Ryan looked up.**

**" 5 more minutes."Troy scowled. He was really not in the mood.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Note:Funny I stopped with these two a few chappies ago lol. Oh well. What does Ryan have to say?


	29. 5 more minutes

Troy neared his house. It was 9:55 .He was making time and in a good mood.But that suddenly shattered as he saw a figure standing in the distance looking down. 

"What the hell do you want now Evans?"Troy yelled.Ryan looked up.

" 5 more minutes."Troy scowled. He was really not in the mood.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Do you always have to yell?"**

**"What?"Troy said.Who the hell was he talking to?**

**"I mean i'm right here."**

**"What do you want!"Troy yelled again.His patience was wearing thin. Ryan stood up straighter. This time he would not back down.Troy didn't scare him anymore. All those talks and threats meant absolutely nothing now. Troy wouldn't't hurt Gabriella if he refused to end their friendship, there was no way he would.He cared way too much to do that.So why didn't Ryan realize that before?Because he was too distracted, that's why.**

**"You know, for the past month, I have to deal with all your bullshit and i'm tired of it."**

**"What did you say to me-----"**

**"Shut up i'm talking!!"Ryan yelled.Troy was pulled back.Ryan had never spoken like this.**

**"You know what? About a month ago, I was this stupid, pushover, scared kid who did exactly what people told me to do.And for some reason I actually thought I would stay away from Gabriella.And now i'm saying, what the hell was I thinking."**

**"I'm not interested in you self evaluations."**

**"Oh cut the crap Troy we all know why you did exactly what you did!Gabriella's only my best friend and I know you know that.All you want to do is try all you can to separate us so you're in the picture more often. We both know you would never hurt Gabriella. And I bet you're just thinking what the hell, who is he talking to, well guess what!!!I've actually talked to someone in the same position! He did the same exact thing and lost his girlfriend. So I really don't care what the hell you say Troy Bolton.Because tomorrow i'm headed straight to Gabriella's locker and apologizing for everything. And if you don't agree, I don't give a dam. But really, if this is what you have to do to get what you want, then I feel sorry for you."At that Ryan did the only thing he thought was best.He walked away. Troy stood there motionless, but Ryan didn't feel like waiting to hear his answer. He continued the path up to his mansion not bothering to look back. When Ryan was out of sight, Troy shook his head and walked into his house. Once he had taken off his shoes and walked into his room, Troy had barely changed into pajamas when his phone rang. Already knowing who it was, Troy immediately picked up.**

**"Hey you."**

**"It takes you that long to get you in your house?"Troy smiled and lay on his bed. **

**"I'm sorry."**

**"What wrong? You sound dejected."**

**"Um, nothing I just am annoyed at the amount of homework I have left."He lied, he had finished him homework Saturday evening but what could he say? He couldn't talk about Ryan!**

**"Homework? What did I tell you about procrastinating Troy?"**

**"Yeah I know, I only have one assignment and it's to finish like 5 more math problems so shush."**

**"Well I guess it's not that bad then."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Okay but guess what."**

**"What?"**

**"I'm so lonely Troy!"**

**"What do you want me to do about that?"**

**"Keep me company."**

**"I wish I could."**

**"No but seriously I hate it when she does this. I just get alone and maybe a little scared. You know that feeling?"**

**"Uh... no?"**

**"What?"**

**"I don't but I'm sorry you have to be alone by yourself. I'd sneak over but you know my dad."**

**"Yeah unfortunately."**

**"I know."**

**"Well I should probably get some sleep.I don't want to wake up with bags."Troy laughed.**

**"Okay."**

**"Night! I love you." Troy was silent. Immediately his fight with Ryan flashed through his mind.Was everything that he had said true? Or was he just faking it all?**

**"Troy?"Troy snapped back into reality."I love you too."**

**"Bye!"Gabriella hung up. Troy groaned as his head hit the pillow. This was all confusing. He thought he had everything down packed and for the last month, things were pretty much going well, maybe even great.What was going to happen tomorrow when he walked into school. He almost completely believed Ryan would do what he said he would. How was he supposed to be able to deal with this if that happened?****xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Gabriella went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She really was tired after today. After she rinsed her mouth and walked back into her room, Gabriella's phone beeped.** 1 missed call. **Gabriella opened her phone, it was from Taylor. Immediately she called back.After one ring Taylor picked up. "Hey Gabbs!"**

**"Hey! You called?"**

**"Yeah, what's up? Did you have a good time today?"**

**"Yes! Actually I had a great time today. Seriously nothing went wrong well until now."**

**"What happened now?"**

**"He left."Gabriella whined.**

**"Oh Gabbs."**

**"What? I already miss him. What about you and Chad?"Even though she couldn't see it, Gabriella could tell Taylor was blushing."Well?"**

**"Um, fine."**

**"Tay."**

**"Okay it was amazing! We did everything possible, well except the amusement park."**

**"Uh? Okay!So how do you think Shar and Zeek are doing?"**

**"Girl do you have to ask? Did you see how they let's say interacted on Saturday?"**

**"Yeah you're right I bet there doing something crazy now."**

**"Well this is Sharpay we're talking about so of course they'll be doing something crazy."**

**"Yeah. God i'm sooooo tired, but i'm so lonely!!!!!"**

**"Why don't you go and call Troy or something?"**

**"I already did and he has to finish his Math homework, like five problems I think.But me being stupid said I was tired and right now i'm not tired at all!"**

**"Okay then call him back."**

**"Oh yeah! Great idea catch you tomorrow!"**

**"Okay bye."**

**"Bye!"Gabriella hung up and got Troy on speed dial...**

**"I thought you were going to sleep?"**

**"I can't sleep."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I don't know ask my body."**

**"Okay put it on the phone."**

**"Troy!"Troy laughed.**

**"Okay."Gabriella rested her head on the pillow."But I might fall asleep on you though. Sorry!"**

**"It's okay."**

**"Good."**

**"Hey Gabby?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"You know I love you right?"**

**"Of course.I love you too."Gabriella answered back a bit confused.**

**"Why?"**

**"There's something I need to tell you."**

**"What? What's wrong."Troy took in a deep breath fighting himself on whether to tell her the truth or not**. Oh man! What's she gonna say if I tell her? Or worse, what's she gonna say if I don't**? Troy's thought's were interrupted by Gabriella.**

**"Troy? You still there?"**

**"Yeah I am."**

**"Okay. What's the matter?"**

**"Uh... I actually have more homework left than I expected." Troy mentally cursed himself. **

**"That's what you wanted to tell me?"**

**"Yep."**

**"And why did we have to be dramatic about it?"**

**"Because i like dramatic."**

**"Uh? Okay?"**

**"Listen Gabby I have to go to finish all that homework. Okay."**

**"Yeah okay. I am feeling a bit tired today after all."**

**"Okay I'll see you tomorrow okay?"**

**"Okay. I love you!"**

**"Love you too."**

**"Bye!"Troy hung up. He hated to admit it but Ryan was right. If he really did love Gabriella that much he wouldn't be hurting her like this. Right now he felt like a complete jerk.** Great job Bolton. Now you have two people to apologize to.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Next chapter will be the last! Well maybe second to last if I write an epilogue!**


	30. We have to talk

"Listen Gabby I have to go to finish all that homework. Okay."

"Yeah okay. I am feeling a bit tired today after all."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. I love you!"

"Love you too."

"Bye!"Troy hung up. He hated to admit it but Ryan was right. If he really did love Gabriella that much he wouldn't't be hurting her like this. Right now he felt like a complete jerk. Great job Bolton. Now you have two people to apologize to.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**6:30am **

**Gabriella awoke from her about 6 hour sleep."It's 6:30 already!" Tiredly Gabriella got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.Once out 20 minutes later ready and dressed, Gabriella walked downstairs to see her mother in the kitchen already in her business suit going through her papers.**

**"Hey mom!"Gabriella hugged her mother."When did you get back?"**

**"I got back around one. How were you honey?"**

**"Oh I was fine."**

**"Everything was alright?'**

**"Yeah everything was cool mom. I had alot of fun and Sharpay came back!"**

**"Oh really? That's great."**

**"Yeah I know."**

**"Well I have to hurry up and run before I come in late."**

**"But it's only about seven mom."**

**"Exactly."Ms.Montez kissed her daughter and grabbed her keys. "I'll see you after school."**

**"Okay mom."**

**"I love you." Ms. Montez said as she exited out the door and to her car."**

**"I love you too."Gabriella said, following behind.After grabbing her keys, Gabriella headed outside the door and on the way to school. By the time she arrived it was only 7:08. "Why do Always come so early?"Gabriella asked herself aloud as she entered the building. When she reached her locker Gabriella opened it and started filing in her books**. Should I call Troy? Na he's probably getting ready right now but come on it can't hurt right**? Gabriella pulled out her phone and started to dial his number.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ryan quickly got out of the shower and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a brown t-shirt that read**, i'm my own enemy**. He was sick of wearing all those disastrous outfits Sharpay made him wear and caused his sexual identity to be challenged.Finally today he'd wear something that made him appear as a normal guy. As he raced down the stairs with his stuff Ryan ran over in his mind what he had rehearsed in front of the mirror a thousand times last night. "Mom i'm going to school early!"Ryan yelled as he grabbed his car keys and jacket. **

**"But it's only 7:09."Sharpay called out from behind him.**

**"I was talking to m---"Ryan turned around and almost gagged. "Ew gross! You still have that mask on."**

**"Shut up! I'm supposed to still have it on for one more minute before I take it off." Ryan snapped out of his trance of disgust.**

**"Yeah whatever tell mom i'm leaving early."**

**"What's the rush?"Sharpay asked suspiciously.While she asked, Sharpay skimmed his clothes. **Why is he wearing that?

**"It's none of your business."**

**"Yes it is little brother so tell me what's up ."**

**"Why don't you hurry up and take your other face off and keep your nose in your own dam business while you're at it."Ryan said as he grabbed a few grapes from the refrigerator and stuffed them into his mouth and headed to wards the door.**

**"Uh!"Sharpay yelled as she made her way to the bathroom. "You know you better watch who you're dealing with!"**

**"Oh yeah i'll keep that in mind."Ryan mumbled as he opened the door. **Oh no.** Ryan stared at the male across from him only a few yards. **Troy. **Troy had his arms crossed with his bag slung over his shoulder. His face was unreadable. Ryan thought back to last night where ha had the courage to finally say enough is enough. He new Troy had truly heard every word he said, but why was he here? Troy stood up straight and uncrossed his arms. "We have to talk."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"Jesus! That the hell is wrong with him!"Sharpay almost screamed as she washed off her facial mask. "All the things I do for him! I pick out all the cute clothes for him, I tell him all the dances that he needs to and this is the thanks that I get for him---wait Sharpay you're sounding like his wife. Okay calm down I already know that i'm right and he's wrong so why am I stressing over this? You know what I shouldn't't stress because it's gonna give me wrinkles."Sharpay grabbed a towel and patted her face dry."Now just a little cream."She said as she poured out the face lotion."Just wait until school buddy.I'll show you who's boss."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"No."Ryan said closing the door behind him and walking forward."I'm not dealing with this drama anymore."**

**As he motioned to walk past Troy, Troy pushed in front of him blocking his way. "Move."Ryan said, not wanting a fight. **

**"No listen."**

**"No! I'm done with all of this." Ryan tried to walk again but this time Troy pushed him back. "I have to get to school."**

**"But it's----" Troy cell rang. He already knew who it was. **Sorry Gabby but I can't right now. I have to save our relationship. **After silencing the phone, Troy turned back to Ryan."It's 7:15"**

**"Well you can never get to school too early."He said. **

**"Wait----"**

**"Why should I!Why!"Ryan said now furious.**

**"Because I gave you a total of ten minutes to say what you wanted to---"**

**"And I had to practically beg for those minutes! And what even was the use! You still are the same selfish guy---"**

**"I am not selfi--"**

**"You're not!!!! You're not.Okay if you're so called not selfish why did you threaten me to leave Gabriella alone,2 why did you threaten me in the bathroom to leave her alone,3 why did you disregard anything I said to get my best friend back during those '10 minutes' and of course let's not forget the threatening email! Answer that Troy if you're not selfish why did you do all that!" With waiting for a response, Ryan moved away and started making his way to his car.**

**"Because I don't want to lose her."Ryan stopped in his tracks. This was almost exactly what he wanted and expected to hear. **

**"I told you nothing will ever com between us man."**

**"Well sometimes that happens Ryan! People lie and sometimes they stab you in the back and Gabriella is way too important to me to let that happen." Ryan took in a silent deep breath of relief now understanding where he was coming from. "I'm not people. I'm a person that doesn't steal girlfriends, especially not Gabriella. We're just---"**

**"Just best friends I know. It took me a long time but I realize it now."Ryan stopped himself from immediately smiling. **Finally! He's coming around! **This time it was Troy that took a deep breath. "Look um I don't usually do-- well um I guess i'm trying to say---well,"**

**"Don't worry about it man."**

**"No i need to say this because i've been a big jerk for the past two or three months and i'm sorry man for everything. That's what I uh came here to say."This time Ryan didn't stop himself from smiling slightly."Apology accepted."**

**"Seriously?"**

**"I know what you were trying to do but next time can you not be that evil?"Both guys laughed at the joke.**

**"Sure. God I can't believe I did that."Troy said running his fingers through his hair embarrassed. **

**"It's cool don't worry about it."Ryan said holding out his hand. Troy shook it an took the opportunity to skim over his attire. **

**"Wow."He muttered.**

**"What?"Ryan asked confused. **

**"Huh? Oh um it's just that it's like the first time I've seen you wearing something, uh.."**

**"Normal?"**

**"Well yeah, no offense though."**

**"None taken. I only wore all those things because** Sharpay made me----oh man I gotta go."Ryan said rushing to his car.

"**Why?"**

**"She might come out."**

**"Sharpay?"**

**"Yeah."Ryan opened his car door and got in. "I don't feel like dealing with her bitchy attitude now."**

**"Okay well i'm gonna go say hi to her."**

**"You might wanna hold back on that."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because she has a bitchy attitude now."He answered. "Oh wow so much brother/ sister love well i'll take my chances, oh you should hurry up she's probably at school now."**

**"Who?" Troy's phone rang. "The same** **person who keeps calling me."He picked up."Hey Gabby." After the fast realization Ryan quickly started his car.**

**"You right.Thanks."Troy nodded his head. "Catch you later."Ryan said as he sped off. **

**"You too."Troy muttered as he got back to his phone. "Sorry about that.What's up?"**

**"Why didn't you answer the first time I called?Wwhhyyy?Gabriella whined. Troy chuckled. **

**"I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay. I'm just like so lonely right now and you need to come to school."**

**"Um okay i'll be there in like ten minutes okay missy."**

**"No! You can get here faster!"**

**"You know it can be ten or thirty----"**

**"Okay ten's fine!!"**

**"Yeah thought so."**

**"Seriously there is like no one here only like 6 or 7 people."**

**"Well who told you to come early?"Troy responded as he knocked on the door.**

**"I almost always come early."**

**"So that's my fault?"**

**"Yes it is because when I don't have company I go crazy."**

**"You go crazy with company Gabby."**

**"I do not!"**

**"Yes you do." While on the phone, Troy heard a bunch of yelling inside the mansion before Larry(the butler) opened the door. **

**"May I help you Mr. Bolton?"**

**"You remember me?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Oh Sharpay's still here right?" **

**"Yes she is one second please."Larry left the door.**

**"You're at Shar's?"**

**"Yeah I forgot my watch at her place, and I wanted to say hi." It was true he did leave his watch and wanted to say hi.**

**"No!So you're going to take longer!"**

**"Don't worry i'll drive fast."**

**"Uh, fine."**

**"Don't worry i'll be there okay, besides he should probably be there any minute now."**

**"Who's he?"**

**"You'll see. I'll see you later."**

**"Wait who's he?"**

**"I love you bye!"Troy hung up smiling.He knew she was mad but pretty soon she'll calm down.**

**"Hey Troy!"Sharpay said running out with her things. "Hey Shar."Troy said embracing her in a hug.**

**"Hey! This might sound weird but what are you doing here at like 7 in the morning?"**

**"What I can't say hi?"**

**"Of course you can but at like 7?"**

**"Well that and I forgot my watch on Sunday."**

**"Yes I know. Here you go."Sharpay pulled out the silver watch and handed it to him. "But I could have given it to you at scho---"**

**"That and me and Ryan were--"**

**"Uh don't even say his name."Sharpay said, obviously angry.She closed the door and started walking with him down her path. **

**"Oh god you're angry at him, he's angry as at you, what is up?"**

**"I'll tell you what's up, he a big asshole that's what's up!I don't even know what the hell was his problem. Ever since I came back he's had this bad attitude like I did something to him."**

**"Really." Troy said, knowing why. "Yes."**

**"Well don't worry about it i'm sure he'll change drastically in like a few days."**

**"Yea we will see.Hey girl!"Sharpay said looking at her pink car.As she stepped in and started her car, Sharpay looked over at Troy."Want a ride?"**

**"No! I mean no thanks."He said, not daring to be seen in her car. "My car's right there. I'll just follow you."Sharpay shrugged her shoulders."Okay.Hurry!"Troy walked over and got into his car.They both started making their way to East High.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"He did not just hang up on me."Gabriella said, getting ready to call him back."Gabriella!" Gabby turned around to see who was calling her and froze**. Oh my god. Is he really talking to me again**? "OH so you've to talk to me now?-"Gabriella said coldly.**

**" I know I deserved that. I want to apologize."**

**"You do?" **

**"Yes I was just going through this stupid thing but I know i've been a real asshole the past few months. I really didn't mean it when I told you I don't want to be friends."**

**"Really cause it sounded like you did."**

**"I know and I was an idiot and i'm so sorry. I swear I promise I will make all this up to you if you let me." Gabriella looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She smiled.**

**"What are friends for."**

**"You accept my apology?"**

**"Absolutely."Gabriella said hugging him. "I was pretty scared for a moment that I lost my best friend!"She said/giggled.**

**"Same here."He said hugging back. **

**"And you haven't been an asshole."**

**"Yes I have, you know I have. All the things I did in those months I would have smacked me if were you."Gabriella laughed.**

**"Yeah I was thinking about it."**

**"Here i'll let you smack me."He said letting go.**

**"What?"**

**"Go ahead. I deserve it."**

**"NO i'm not gonna smack you!"**

**"NO come on do it."**

**"uh... fine."Gabriella hit him lightly on his head. "Oh you can hit harder than that."**

**"No that was fine.I'm done no more hitting.So this is what he meant."**

**"He?"**

**"Yeah Troy said that I would be having some company."Ryan smiled. "Yeah but he said that he'll be there soon."**

**"I know and he's talking forever and--"**

**"I told you i'd drive fast."Both friends turned to wards the entrance where Troy and Sharpay started walking in. **

**"It's about time.Hey Shar!"**

**"Hey Gabbs!"Both girls exchanged hugs.** **When they broke apart Gabriella moved forward and kissed Troy. "Hey."**

**"Hey back."**

**"I finally get what you meant."**

**"That's good."Sharpay took her eyes off of the two, to now look at her brother.She scowled.**

**"Problem?"Ryan asked coldly.**

**"Yes as a matter of fact I do. You need to fix you're attitude."**

**"No I don't you need to fix yours."**

**"You have been acting like an asshole these past days and I don't know what the hells you're problem but you need to fix it!"**

**"Well maybe---"**

**"Guys please stop fighting."Troy said, already having too much drama today. At this moment Taylor and Chad walked in. They both caught the sight in front of them. **

**"Why don't you tell him to---"**

**"No i'm not telling him anything."Troy said."Sharpay, maybe you should stop overreacting on the little things."**

**"Exactly."Ryan said."You make a big deal out of everything!"**

**"I do not! You make it impossible for anything!You can't even wear the clothes that I pick out on my time!"**

**"Because they make me look gay!!!"**

**"No they don't. Guys, do the clothes I choose make him look gay?"**

**"Um.."Troy and Chad lost eye contact while Gabriella and Taylor played with their hair. "See!"Ryan said. **

**"They didn't say anything---"**

**"Actually Shar, Ryan look a lot better in what he's got on now."Chad said. Sharpay's facial expression dropped.**

**"But! But you yourself look great in what you pick out."Troy covered up.Everyone agreed with him, just to not get her pissed."Really you think so?"**

**"Of course."Gabriella said."You look great.Right guys?"**

**"Yeah sure!"The guys said.**

**"Okay I feel better.Girls come with me to the bathroom."The three walked into the girls bathroom as the guys breathed a sign of relief.**

**"Drama QUEEN.I feel bad for Zeek."Chad stated."Zeek? Why don't you try living with her."Ryan muttered opening his locker.**

**'Oh yeah I feel sorry for you man!"Chad said while Troy nodded. "So are you like done with all Sharpay's fruity outfits for you man?"Troy asked. **

**"Probably.'**

**"Cool. You finally get to be normal."Chad joked.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**"So you're friends again!"Taylor said excitedly as Gabriella told her everything. "Yes thank god."**

**"Do you still think Troy had anything to do with this?"**

**"Well if he did then he must have fixed it.I'm just happy that I get my friend back."**

**"I know."**

**"But I'll ask him later on today if he had anything to do with this."**

**"Okay.I'm surprised from what Ryan had on today. He looked--"**

**"Normal."**

**"Well yeah."Gabriella laughed.**

**"Well though it's a good improvement I'm glad he's back."**

**"Me too."Both girls left the bathroom after waiting for Sharpay. **Thank god. I have to ask Troy later but he might not be involved, well it doesn't matter.Ry's back and that's cool for me!

x**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Aww it's finished.But it has to like all stories.Thanks to all of you that read the story!Appreaciate it!

-Veronica


End file.
